Blood Bond
by Brianna R West
Summary: After Harry Potter and Severus Snape are faced with the reality of their blood bond, can they derive a stable and even healthy relationship from it or will they forever be at each others throats?
1. Intra Polios Potion

Blood Bond

Warnings for this chapter: None

Overall Rating: Adult ++ (for later chapters)

Pairings: Snape/Harry, Ron/Hermione (mentioned)

Author Note: Currently looking for a beta! If you're interested, email me at oxymoronic_

Part 1: Intra-Polios Potion

"There is no way that could be true," Harry asked in pure disbelief. He had almost dropped his spoonful of mash potatoes.

"That's what Seamus said," Ron nodded diligently. He stuffed a rather oversized spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "He…'aid that 'ape was a 'ampire."

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in disgust. "Seriously Ron, I would have thought you learned manners from your mother."

"There's no way." Harry added overlooking Ron's mouthful of food.

Harry was in complete disbelief. Dumbledore would never allow a vampire on staff at Hogwarts. He had only read briefly about them, but he did know that if starved, they would attack without thought.

"Really," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Vampires are well-respected within the wizarding world. Though a lot of them may stray to be dark, they are very powerful creatures and an asset to the ministry. I even read that the ministry employs them without question due to their abilities."

"But what if they attacked," Harry reminded her.

"That's why it is imperative that they have a donor," Hermione responded almost as quickly.

"What is a donor?" Harry was leaning forward unconsciously in his interest.

"It's a person that the vampire feeds from regularly so that starvation does not occur. This person agrees to it usually due to the power they receive from the act. Others are after the…physical…responses to the feeding. Of course, if the vampire finds his or her bondmate, then the donor is no longer required." Hermione finished in a matter-of-factly tone. It wasn't surprising that she knew everything there was to know since she always had her nose buried in a new book each day.

"Wow," Ron said from beside her. His mouth was still completely packed with mash potatoes and thus received a smack from Hermione. He blushed visibly, but sheepishly grinned at her.

"Physical responses?" Harry questioned with his mouth contorting into an odd shape with the word 'physical.'

Hermione sighed deeply. "I had hoped not to go into further detail on that aspect, but yes, physical. When a vampire feeds, it often causes sexual stimulus on both parties. While the act of feeding for the vampire tends to just solely quench hunger, the donor or bondmate feels sexual stimulation during the act."

"So you mean," Ron said with a slight disgusted face. "…they get off on getting sucked?!"

Hermione shook her head with a deep sigh. "In vulgar terms, yes Ron."

Harry didn't speak; his mind was still wrapped around Snape doing that to someone. Who would want to be a donor for Snape? He felt a turn in his stomach. He put the thought from his mind.

"How does Seamus know Snape's a vampire?" Harry asked lightly trying to venture off the subject of feeding.

"Seamus said that he was walking one night and saw someone coming from Snape's personal quarters. They looked pale and were holding their neck," Ron said as he too leaned over towards Harry.

"That could be anything," Hermione said turning her nose up.

"Well he also said that Snape peeked from the room and looked younger," Ron said indignantly.

"That is weird," Harry commented. "Do vampires look younger after feeding?"

Hermione nodded curtly. "It is all part of their abilities. You can often tell that a person is a vampire solely on the fact that they do not seem to age."

"Then Snape can't possibly be a vampire," Harry quickly resolved.

"Not necessarily," Hermione added. "If the vampire does not feed regularly enough, he or she looks visibly aged. It is also a known fact that in order to mask their identity, a vampire will cast a spell to mask their full beauty. Their beauty is also another ability in which is used to lure victims. Of course, with the donor system, there is no longer a reason to use it."

"Although Snape seeming younger is still not concrete enough to determine he is a vampire," Hermione quickly added. "Seamus might have just been seeing the shadows on his face and thought that Snape looked younger."

"We'll never know," Harry said almost defeated. It was interesting though. He wondered if it might be possible. It certainly explained a lot. Then he suddenly attached his thoughts to something Hermione had said.

"What's a bondmate?"

Hermione looked up from where she had been staring. "Honestly Harry, don't you ever pay attention in Defense against the Dark Arts? It was in our textbook. It's a person that is said to be fated with the vampire. Usually, when the person comes of age, or the vampire's body begins to seek out the bondmate, that is where they come into contact. Often, the vampire can sense this person just by being near them. Some vampires spend a good part of their lives looking for their bondmate. Some never find them. However, its said that if found, the vampire and bondmate become even more powerful. Unfortunately, if either one of them were to die, the other would pass along as well due to the power of the connection."

"Wicked," Ron said over a mouthful of chicken.

Hermione only shook her head ,and Harry laughed over his food. He wondered lightly if Snape had a bondmate or if he had a donor. He guessed he would have to find out if he was a vampire first and foremost.

"Make sure that when you add the fiddle-root that you stir the potion clockwise," Snape said from the front of the class. He sneered at a couple of students that giggled in the back of the class. "Silence! I suggest all of you get to work."

Everyone was focused on their potion making. Ron was adding the fiddle-root while Harry stirred the contents clockwise. Harry's mind was wondering however to other matters have been discussed earlier. It still seemed mind blowing that Snape might in fact be a vampire. Why it interested him so much, he did not fully know.

A sudden loud crack erupted into the room. Harry turned just to catch a glimpse of purple smoke ascend into the air. Neville Longbottom lie on the floor, still holding the ladle in hand. His eyes stared, unmoving at the ceiling. Two other students caught in the midst of the smoke dropped to the floor.

"Out of the way," screamed a very angry Potion's Master. He dashed across the room at lightning speed. He spun his wand in a small circular motion trying to contain the smoke within. Three other students fell to the floor their eyes unmoving same as Neville's. "Out of the room now!"

Students were already running out of the room. They crammed their bodies together, pushing through the space as if their lives depended on it. Ron grabbed urgently at Harry's sleeve to pull him out of the room, but dizziness took over, and he slipped into a deep darkness that seemed to crash over him like a wave. The last he heard was Ron yelling.

"Harry!"

Harry felt his body begin to wake up from his unconsciousness. He flexed his fingers, touching the material just above them. He remembered being in Potion's and then a loud crack,. Beyond that, his thoughts were blurred and he couldn't recall anything further.

He could hear someone talking. A deep, soothing baritone voice rumbled, but he couldn't quite make out the words. He strained his ears, willing them to hear what was being said. Finally, he was able to grasp onto the words.

"You knew," the voice said. The rich tone of the person's voice was like chocolate to the ears.

"I was aware of the connection, yes" came another voice this one sounding familiar. He'd often heard it but he couldn't quite put a face to it. He continued to strain his ears.

"The bonding must happen at once," the silky, baritone voice was familiar as well. He joggled his mind to figure out where he had heard it before. Finally, everything rushed over him. It was Snape. The voice belonged to Snape.

"Harry must decide that for himself, Severus. The connection must be mutual before the bonding can take place." Harry finally caught the face to go with the voice. It was Dumbledore's voice.

"You know better than anyone else that the connection is mutual. I can smell his connection. That potion only heightened my senses of his presence ," Snape said angrily. He sounded impatient as always. Of course, Harry had no idea what the two were talking about let alone why he was involved.

"Before it was time, Severus. For the time being, I will have you refrain, Severus. Harry is after all just a child," Dumbledore said with all seriousness.

"He is of legal age," Snape said with a biting tone. "He is rightfully mine."

"Now now, Severus my boy," Dumbledore said with a slight tut-tut. "I am not stating that he is not your true bondmate, but he has every right to make the decision for himself. I will not make it for him."

Snape made a noise to protest, but was cut off by the Headmaster.

"I will arrange to have him moved to your quarters to allow you time to court him before he makes his final decision, but you are not to take him by force. While it is in our best interest to have the two of you bonded as it will serve a great deal to the cause, I will not force him to be bonded." Dumbledore left no room for argument. Harry confusion only grew, but he determined this a good time to 'wake up' so he did just that.

"Headmaster? Professor?" His voice seemed to startle the two. Snape recovered easily and Dumbledore smiled over his moon-shaped glasses.

"Ah Harry, my boy! It is good to see that you are awake," he beamed ignoring the previous conversation.

Harry simply nodded his head. His mind still was trying to comprehend the conversation he had just listened in on, but neither Snape nor Dumbledore seemed to elaborate or even act as if they had been just discussing him.

"What happened?" Harry said returning his mind to the reason he was in the infirmary. Before anything could be discussed, however, Poppy popped her head in and ushered the men aside while she administered a check-up.

"Seems he has fully recovered from the effects," she said with a small smile.

"Effects? From what?"

Snape took that as an opportunity to speak. "Mister Longbottom was kind enough to mix a very dangerous potion called the Intra-polios Potion. The effects of that potion can be fatal. Luckily, the potency of it was not enough to cause such an effect and simply cause its victims to slip into unconsciousness. Mixed correctly, however, it is a heavy sleeping draught." Snape sneered at Harry as if he expected him to already have known that.

"That is no matter," Dumbledore cut through the silence. "Everyone came out perfectly fine and it was lucky it had no lasting effects."

Harry found himself letting out a relieved sigh.

"However, I have asked Professor Snape to watch over you for the next few weeks to make sure that no new symptoms appear," Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Harry had breathed too soon.

"…what…" he breathed for a moment connecting what he had heard before and felt his heart jump into his throat. He tried to swallow the lump down, but nothing seemed to calm his nerves.

"You will be staying in his quarters for the duration of that time," Dumbledore continued ignoring the wide-eyed gaze he was receiving from Harry. It took all of Harry's control to not burst into rage.

"But sir…" Harry began trying once more to swallow down his anger. "Is that really necessary?"

Snape stood unmoving at the side of Dumbledore. It even seemed with the way his eyes were turned away and his arms were crossed that he too was in disagreement with the headmaster. Harry wondered in that moment if it had been Snape he heard saying those things or was it his mind playing a cruel trick on him.

"Do not worry yourself, my boy. This is in your best interest. The potion's effects have been known to appear later on and could be quite problematic for us," he said with a small smile. Something in the way he spoke even with the kind voice he used a little too often, left no room for argument. Harry could only nod his head and agree to the ridiculous request.

"In the meanwhile, I will have Professor Snape continue your Occulmency training," Dumbledore smiled once more at Harry.

Now he understood what Dumbledore had in mind. It wasn't that he was concerned for Harry's health, it was more to prepare him for his battle with Voldemort. Despite himself, he felt resentment build up in his chest. In the end, he was just a tool for Dumbledore and the whole of the wizarding world.

No matter what he would have to suffer, there would always be something more. At this moment, he was forced to stay with the one man who liked to get under his skin. He was forced to compromise himself just to be the boy-who-lived.

Would he ever have his own life? Would he ever be able to make his own choices?

"So what do you say, Harry?"

Harry shook off his deep thinking for the moment. Something told him that he would have plenty of time to think about things.

"Yes, sir."

End Note: Well I'm back again! Going in between writing this story and another…which if you have no read, its called "A New You" and I will be writing a full formed epilogue!!! Hehe, for all my reviewers and readers, thanks!!!!! Keep up the support!!!


	2. A Slip of Tongue

Blood Bond

Warnings for this chapter: Language and mild sexual content

Overall Rating: Adult ++

Pairings: Snape/Harry, Ron/Hermione (mentioned)

Author Note: Currently looking for a beta! If you're interested, email me at oxymoronic_

To all those who reviewed, thanks! I really appreciate all of your support. I also became aware of how many other vampire crazed fans of Snape and Harry fanfics there are. Don't worry, I intend to bring all the traditional aspects of vampirism into my writing along with a few new ideas!

Part II: A Slip of Tongue

Harry placed shaking fingers to his face removing his glasses for a quick clean. His mind had been in disarray since Dumbledore had left. Poppy had popped in momentarily to check that everything was in order for his release. After systematically checking through, she had hustled Harry from the room, and it was then that Harry felt the full weight of what he had just agreed to.

"What about the other students?" Harry asked having remembered that he was not the only one.

"They too will be under close observation, Mister Potter. It was lucky that none of you were damaged too greatly." She seemed to trail off before recovering with a stern look. "Mister Longbottom will be staying for the duration of the week as he was the closest to the fumes. The other students will be watched by all of the professors."

Harry pondered for a small moment. He still didn't understand why Ihe/I was the only student who had to take up residence with another professor. Especially one such as Snape. Something didn't feel right. Defeated, he dragged his feet on the way out of the door.

Snape had been waiting just outside, his eyes ever glaring from dark pools of malice. It took all of Harry's strength to just give a faint smile in return. In his head, however, the scene had played out differently.

"You are to have your belongings in my office promptly after dinner," Snape said almost indifferently. As it was assumed that no further instruction was needed, Snape gave a small sneer before briskly walking down the corridor, his robes shuffling behind him.

Harry could only gaze after him. Snape made his blood boil. He hated those dark eyes, that malicious sneer, and the way he felt around the man. He hated the man's every being---the greasy git. But despite his anger, there was something, nothing he had felt before, hanging in the air between him. He put his hand out, as if he thought he could touch it. When not surprisingly he felt nothing, he tried to disregard the feeling and take off his own direction to speak with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello mate," Ron said looking up from his game of Wizard's Chess with Seamus. Harry quickly glanced at the two Quidditch player collector cards on the table. It seemed this was a gambling match. Harry found a smile at his lips. Ron never won when it came to a gamble.

"Hey Ron," he said not as enthused as the other. Ron seemed to notice this as his smile slowly faded and he turned his head as if looking for the reason for Harry's discomfort.

"Where is Hermione?" asked quickly to deter from the question that seemed to be forming itself on Ron's lips.

"She's gone to the library," Ron scoffed a bit to himself. "Seems that she'd rather look for books to read than spend time with me."

"You two get into a fight again," Harry said with a small laugh. It wouldn't surprise him. The two were always at it.

Ron looked away from him, and Harry regarded that as his answer. Ron had always been a sore loser---both in game and love.

"So how are you feeling? Hermione and I went to check on you earlier, but the Headmaster and Snape wouldn't let us see you. Dumbledore told us that you would be fine once you slept it out," Ron said looking hesitant. "They seemed…to be having their own argument."

"Well it seems that I wasn't completely off," Harry said almost to himself.

"What about mate?"

"Well as I was waking up, I could hear them talking." Harry quickly resolved that he did not want to discuss this in a public area as he looked around at the listening faces.

"What were they saying?"

"I'll talk to you about it later," Harry quickly responded.

Ron seemed to understand since he did not ask any further questions. It was often that they talked about things that were not for the public ears. Harry was still questioning whether he had heard the headmaster and Snape right. It seemed quizzical that the two would disregard everything else as if it had never happened. Although, Harry reminded himself, it was often that he never knew what went on between the two in concerns with him behind closed doors.

After deciding that he would rather get the inevitable done with, Harry quickly gathered his belongings into the respective trunk, well really his only trunk. He spent the duration of his time thinking; his mind always seemed to redirect from complete anger of the entire situation to being utterly baffled by what that overwhelming feeling he had when he was near Snape. It hadn't really happened before, though he knew that sometimes it seemed he would always find himself near the man without much thought to it. That was normal though. Snape was always looking to humiliate him.

Severus Snape stormed into his personal quarters with murder on his mind. His senses were in overdrive. Fate did like to play a cruel joke, he thought sardonically to himself. However, he did not believe in fate.

Despite his every thought, the pure hatred for the spawn of James Potter, the pure audacity of it all sent him into a terrible rage. He slammed his large, finger-splayed hands down against the table, shaking the contents and causing a few of them to topple over. Harry bloody Potter had to be the one. He let out an defeated groan. All of his actions went against his thoughts. When he was near the boy, standing in that intoxicating air, he wanted nothing more than to possess him body and soul. After removing himself, he felt anguish and misery. Though, those were emotions he often felt on his own.

The misery he felt, however, was overwhelming and painful. It tugged at all of his better thoughts and sent him spiraling into an uneasiness. The stubborn side of him held strong. He refused to let himself find the boy and take him.

He slammed his hands once more on the table. White knuckled, clenched fists trembled on the wooden surface. It was all he could do at that moment as rage seemed to consume him. In a few hours, he would be forced to lodge with the insufferable brat.

'Court him,' Snape thought with a groan. He scoffed at Albus's words.

He couldn't fathom why he had tried to convince the man of having Potter stay and bond with him. He became entirely someone else when that intoxicating smell overtook him and consumed him within inches of insanity. He could almost feel the energy, as if feeding from it. The boy's eyes, the slender neck and body left him breathing harshly, and again in his rage he threw several of the parchments that littered the desk.

"Absolutely ridiculous," Snape said turning himself to face away from his previous anger.

"Retribution for my past actions, I assume. I shall forever live in misery," he said with a slightly melodramatic sigh.

"If he kills you, can I get your signed Quidditch book," Ron said with a curt smile.

"Ronald, really, Professor Snape is not going to kill Harry," Hermione said with a stern gaze.

"He might," Harry said with a groan. "I wouldn't put it past him. He's done far worse."

"Really, you two are so melodramatic. I'm sorry that you must stay with Professor Snape, but its for your safety. Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't have if it wasn't." She gave a small nod like a mother would give her son.

Harry took a small bite from his roast, but decided he was not hungry and pushed away the rest.

"Maybe he'll just suck your blood and call it a night," Ron teased.

"I'd rather he killed me," Harry snorted his disgust remembering the 'effects' that vampires gave when they drank from their victim.

"Yeah, quite the imagery. I would rather die then hump Snape's leg," Ron said resolved. He made a slight noise and then gurgled, and Harry could not contain his laughter as Ron made a face as if he had just come in his pants.

"That is completely repulsive, Ron!" Hermione said standing from the table. "I will leave you two to your childish bantering. I, however, have much to get done."

She walked off, her head almost tilted against her neck in her pure disgust with the pair of them. When she had disappeared from the hall, Ron turned back to Harry.

"Maybe she's PMSing," Harry offered with a small smirk.

"Or maybe she's just as she normally is…" Ron shook his head and put his chin in his palm.

"So what are you going to do? I can't believe Dumbledore is making you stay with Snape. It's any person's worst nightmare," Ron said with a small shake of his head.

"Believe me, I'm not happy about it."

"Maybe it should have been Malfoy. He would have gladly humped Snape's leg." Ron turned to look at Draco Malfoy who returned the look with a sneer. The two of them burst into laughter. The brown-nose, teacher's pet would certainly beg Snape to suck the life from him.

" 'Oh Professor, please…please take me!'" Ron made a face, batting his eyelashes like a girl and pursing his lips.

Harry laughed at the display and couldn't help the image of Malfoy groveling to Snape to take him. It was too vivid and he repulsed back.

"No more," Harry said with a shake of his hand. "I don't want to think about that."

"So what will you do mate?" Ron asked again.

Harry shrugged, "Not much I can do."

After dinner, Harry made his way towards the dungeon. He had shrunk his trunk and put it in his front pocket. Momentarily, he thanked the world for magic. He was sure that soon he would hate the world for it.

Occulmency was the last thing he'd like to continue at this point. Snape lost his patience too easily and Harry was forced, time and time again, to share personal information about himself with the greasy git. Snape was merciless when it came down to the training. Harry would rather take the Crutasious Curse then continue the Occulmency lessons once more.

When he walked into the dark room, he was greeted by Snape with a sneer.

"Ah, the Headmaster's Golden Boy finally arrives," Snape said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "So good of you to finally arrive."

Harry bit his tongue at the retort forming in his throat. He'd rather not have to deal with Snape's rage tonight. All he wanted was to lay down and sleep forever. Of course, he never believed that Snape would allow him to have that satisfaction.

"Follow me," Snape said leading him from the room to a painting not much farther down the corridor. After whispering something, Harry guessed the pass into the room, he stepped inside. Harry followed, his feet not wanting to by his mind forcing them to. He kept his eyes to the floor, deciding it was best not to look around at the risk of actually being forced to realize where they were.

"Oh stop your moping Potter," Snape said as they arrived in what looked to be the main living area. Harry looked up from where he had been staring. The feeling he had felt before was there again. He closed his eyes, trying to force the sensation away. Snape seemed to stop as well. Neither one spoke for several minutes.

Snape walked quickly to a door on the right. "This will be your room for the time being. You are not to go into any of the other rooms, is that clear, Potter?"

Harry could only nod in reply. He didn't trust his voice. He could feel the anger boil beneath.

"I do not expect your insufferable mind to wrap around this concept, but let me remind you. You are staying in Imy personal quarters/I. Only with permission may you touch anything. I will expect you to keep yourself scarce as it is not my opinion you should be here at all. However, if you are to feel something that seems off, I would ask you inform me as it might be an effect of the potion. Otherwise, I expect you to never bother me. You are to be here at least thirty minutes prior to curfew with no exceptions. No one is to know that you are staying here." Snape stopped for a moment and then after perceiving that Harry was following, continued.

"If you require anything, you may let the house elf know," Snape finished and then made to leave the room.

"Sir?"

"What Potter?"

"When are we going to start the lessons?" Harry asked even though his mind protested.

"You are to begin the lessons this weekend, and I will instruct further as it gets closer to that time. IIf/I you are quite done, I have things to attend to." With that Snape left the room.

Harry sighed in relief. The man was absolutely infuriating. He didn't understand the feeling he got around him, but he knew he did not want to be near him any longer. He was going to be miserable for the next two weeks; Snape would see to that, he was sure.

When Harry had finally unpacked, he found himself surprisingly not tired. He walked out of his bedroom, quickly taking a look around to make sure that Snape was not within sight, and when it was clear, he took his time to inspect his surroundings.

There was a corridor just down from his room that looked to have three doors in total. He wondered briefly what they led to, but quickly assessed the other surroundings. In the large expanse, there was a large antique couch splayed out right in front of the fire hearth. The mantel was surprisingly encumbered with all sorts of neat trinkets. Idly, Harry wondered if the man collected these unique, oddly shaped items.

Walking over to the other side of the room, it was covered from one end to the other in bookcases overly encumbered with books of all sorts. Harry had expected all the books to pertain solely to the Potion's Master's trades, but he found novels that he slightly regarded to be of the muggle world. His finger followed the path of his eyes as he read through each book title. It was something that took him several moments to finish just one level. He decided that it was enough for the night and turned his attentions to the rest of the room. Aside from the bookcases and fire hearth, there was not much to the room.

That was to be expected. Snape was not the type to decorate. An image of Snape dressed in bright colors holding a vase in one hand and a paint brush in the other came to mind. Harry laughed to himself. Definitely bnot/b the man's type.

Suddenly, something caught Harry's eye. He quickly walked over to a side desk and looked atop it. There was a small vial the color of blood. He picked it up, inspecting it for a moment. The vial was patterned with gorgeous gold decorations of flowers.

"Put that down Potter!" Snape said from behind him. He shuddered in his surprise and a hand quickly grabbed the vial from his grasp.

"Insolent brat! What had I said about touching anything without permission?!" Snape was livid.

Harry could only look at him dumbfounded. The feeling was back, but this time stronger. His hands felt scorched where Snape had touched.

"Snap out of it Potter!" Snape growled.

Harry quickly snapped out of his trance and felt anger begin to boil.

"I was just looking," Harry said defensively.

"Its precisely that, Potter. You are not to Ilook/I without permission. Is that so hard to grasp? I would have thought even a dim-witted child such as yourself could grasp such a concept." Snape seemed to have a fire burning in his eyes.

"I am not a child!" Harry said returning the anger. "Don't go getting your panties into a twist over some stupid vial!"

That had done it. Snape moved in on Harry, his face mere inches from Harry's. He was backed into a wall and he felt his heart go into his throat as Snape leered at him through dark eyes.

"What is it that you said to me Potter?" His voice was unusually low, but it did not take away from his intimidating air. If anything, it added much more to it. Harry felt the weight of what he had just said to his professor. A dire mistake on his part.

Despite it all, he could not hold his tongue. "You heard me…"

Silence ensued. Harry could feel his body shaking terribly despite his stubborn mind. His body was giving in, but his mind would not. He could feel the hot breath mingle between them. Snape did not move, his eyes stung through Harry, willing him to surrender.

Harry stood tall; at least he tried to, but his legs began to feel weak and his heart raced in his chest. The sensations from earlier took hold and his eyes shuttered close. Within the moment, he felt hot lips attach to his. He was pressed breathtakingly close to another hard form and the kiss overwhelmed him.

Their mouths touched, pressing ever more into the other. A tongue forced its way through, hot and wildly licking at deep parts of his mouth. He could feel sensations he had never felt before racing through him, sending his skin into a rage and his heart shuttering painfully in his chest. His head tilted back, his eyes still heavily closed against the sensations that seemed to surround him. His hands clung at the robes before him, twisting and tightening against the several new elicit moans that slipped past his mouth. His lips felt bruised. It was then he realized the sharp point of two complimentary teeth and he pushed the body from his. He cried out as his lip was sliced and he held his mouth in his shock.

"Get away from me!" He screamed through the hand that covered his injury.

Snape turned around and quickly departed from the room to his own. Harry stood in the mere shock of it all, his legs shaking beneath him, and his eyes still unmoving from the spot Snape had just been.

What had just happened….

End Note: Oh ho ho! The fun begins. So for those of you that wanted the relationship to take time, I apologize. I did my best to meet everyone's needs. Next chapter is going to be entirely from Snape's POV so more of your questions will get answered. I hope that you enjoyed and keep reviewing!!!!


	3. Self Loathing and Fire Whisky

Blood Bond

Warnings for this chapter: Language and mild sexual content

Overall Rating: Adult ++

Pairings: Snape/Harry, Ron/Hermione (mentioned)

Author Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Especially to Jule for giving me active criticism and helping me keep my storyline straight. Keep up the support! It makes the chapters basically write themselves. Just a forewarning, Snape's character is a hard one to write. He's a cynical, methodical, miserable old git and I have the hardest time grasping his personality, so active criticism on that would be more than helpful!

Yagami Raito: Thank you very much for active criticism. As it is, most writers have their own style of things, but I do realize what you are saying. Thus, I will do my best to bring originality to this story and surprise you. Hopefully…

Part III: Self-Loathing and Fire Whisky

Snape sat in self-loathing, curling his fingers around the quill he Ihad/I been using to grade with. Every time he had gone to read another insufferable first year paper, he found he could not concentrate.

He slammed his fist down, breaking the quill against the wood of the desk. It would just figure that his life would end this way---in the hands of Harry bloody Potter. There was nothing he hated more, aside from his dead father and Voldemort. Those bright emerald eyes, that arrogant grin, and that absolutely ridiculous hair! The boy practically screamed 'loathe me' to an old, sarcastic, miserable ex-Death Eater.

It was no matter that the boy was unmistakably his bondmate. It was however a serious matter that the boy seemed to catch him off guard even under the highest defenses.

He cursed himself; he cursed the feelings that overpowered him when he was in the same room as the insolent child. He especially cursed the old coot of a man that allowed him to shack up with the Potter boy. He drew a slow, long breath.

He walked over to the side of the room pulling out the glass jar that had long been his friend, ever more dear each time he drank from it. Pouring the fire-red liquid into a glass, he let out the breath he had been holding. He was going to get blind drunk and drink away all of his misery. Of course, no amount of alcohol could take away his self-loathing. Maybe if he had a pool of Fire Whisky, he thought with a small smirk. He shook his head slightly; he'd need two pools worth.

While he could eat food, he never tasted it nor did it satisfy him. However, he could certainly drink and feel the full affects---that in which he was genuinely thankful for. It was often that he would nurse his drink by the fire place, hoping to pass the hours of his night through each sip of the intoxicating substance. The alcohol also helped to ebb away his hunger urges. While he was bound by a contract to feed once a month from a donor assigned to him, it would never be enough if it was not every day.

His eternal youth aside, he still had many of the abilities of his vampiric inheritance. It was one of the main reasons that he was such an asset to the ministry. No other wizard perform mind control undetected. He had prided himself on his strengths, but everything came at a cost.

He was repulsed by his donors, thus would not allow himself to feed more than once a month. The way that they urged him to drink, almost lost in the pleasure before the act. If he did not feel overpowered by the need to feed, he would not at all. While at one point in his infinite history of pain and misery he had enjoyed the scent, feel, and taste of the blood of his victims, the story had changed when his self-loathing turned self-destructive.

However, when his lips had touched Potters, his fangs became defined and never in his life had he felt the overwhelming need and want to feed and feel the boy tremble beneath his touch; for Potter to urge him to drink from him, plead with him. It took all of the self-control he had mastered through the years to walk away, to dispel his actions, and isolate himself from the one person that would be his undoing.

Thus bringing him to his current state. Usually, he would not become eager with his drink, but tonight…well tonight was quite different from his other self-loathing, misery filled nights. He downed the drink in one gulp and quickly poured himself a new glass. He figured with the amount still in the bottle that he could forget the night's events at least long enough to recollect himself.

A knock came at his door. He had thought too soon.

Setting his glass down on the tabletop, he easily walked the short distance to his door. His face was quick to relapse to its usual state of unreadable and indifference. Having expected Potter to be standing behind the door, his Gryffindor pride and courage pushing him to apologize, or question the man, the surprised showed on his face when a sad faced Albus Dumbledore stood at the other side. Snape quickly regained his composure.

"What brings you to my quarters this evening, Headmaster?" A feeling of discomfort eased its way into his chest. He easily disregarded it however. He was not one to run, nor would he allow the man to berate him for actions in which he had little to no control of.

"Severus," Albus said his voice conveying his displeasure. "Harry came to me in hysterics."

"To be sure," Snape drawled indifferently. "Don't you think it ironic his house placing and his current actions."

"I made it perfectly clear you were not to force him," Dumbledore said sternly.

"I did not force him," Snape said with a stern gaze of his own. "He responded to me and I was only acting on the urges I felt off Potter."

"Harry seems to believe otherwise," Dumbledore said almost too lightly.

"Potter acts before he thinks," Snape quickly said feeling the urge to defend. "If anything, it was his fault for responding, for angering me."

"You let your feelings get in your way and your common sense went out the window, Severus." Dumbledore did not budge. He shook his head lightly. "I knew this would only end badly. Harry is not ready to bond with you. I will have him moved out immediately."

Snape let his anger seethe. "You promised me two weeks, Albus!"

"Yes, but only if you were not to force him, Severus."

"I did bnot/b force that insufferable brat!" Snape continued to feel the tightening in his chest. While a part of him wanted to let the brat be taken away, another part, the more outspoken part, wanted to keep the boy close and claim him.

Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment before a final nod of his head. "I will allow him to continue the duration of the time here under one circumstance. You are not to touch him unless he touches you first. I suggest you try other means of courting Harry. Your insults and berating the poor boy only end up leading him into the wrong direction. This will be your final chance, Severus. Let's hope you can keep to your word this time."

Snape felt like a school boy again. How had the tables turned? Yet the side of him that was ready to defend himself failed to speak up and he was only able to nod in response. He could not believe for a moment that he was actually pining after Potter's affections. However, if he could bond, it would make him near to indestructible. As it were, every great ability comes with a heavy cost. This one was a certain Gryffindor brat that would forever cause him misery and headache.

"The instructions are on the board. Fortunately enough, Mister Longbottom will not be able to attend classes for the duration of the week. Thus, I expect no more mishaps," Snape said with a glare. That brat was the worst of them. Hopefully with him absent from the class, there would be no more headache. Not that he was the only one to cause headache, he thought as he looked over to the spot of the boy causing all of his misery.

Potter had not looked at him once. That insufferable Gryffindor pride shining brightly on the Golden Boy's face. Snape, however, could not take his eyes off the boy. Despite his conscious complaints of his own appearance, his eyes did not want to remove themselves from the boy. He easily brushed it off as his eager attempt at finding fault in the boy's potion making, but with a disgust apparent on his face towards the end of class, the boy had made the potion too perfect even for the best of his students. It seemed that if the boy put his mind to it, he could accomplish perfection.

Snape stopped himself. Potter could bnever/b accomplish anything more than satisfactory. However, he could not bring himself to use his usual sincere disregard for Potter's feelings or satisfactory workings to insult him ruthlessly. He'd rather not get too close to the boy. The pure intoxication of the smell of him often sent him into a spiral of uncontrollable thoughts and actions. He'd rather not have Obliviate everyone in the classroom.

Having been lost in his own thoughts, he had completely disregarded the time, and having looked up, noticed it was a minute to dismissal.

"Bottle up your final product," Snape said assuming his teacher tone. "I will expect two feet on the overall effects and possibilities of tinder-leaf in a sleeping draught by the beginning of next class."

A collective sigh broke into the room, and he withheld the smirk hanging on his lips. That sound alone could almost make his miserable day tolerable. IAlmost/I being the operative word.

When the class filed out of the room, Snape was left to himself. That is, before the next class full of insufferable, vile brats came in. Having not taken a good look around, he continued his internal rant until someone cleared their throat and his was suddenly aware of the presence of another. He recovered himself almost immediately despite his disgust of having been unaware. Bloody Potter--he was always to blame. He had almost lost his composure due to those vile thoughts of the boy.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" Snape said as he turned only to be confronted with said brat. Bloody Potter.

"Um, well.." Oh he could feel the headache already begin to throb. He pinched the bridge of his nose. That insistent rambling and incoherent vocalizations would be the end of him as he knew it. Death was welcomed; this boy was not.

"Out with it Potter!"

"I'd like to apologize for the way I reacted the other day," Potter said with his eyes directly on Snape's.

"Did the Headmaster put you up to this, Potter. Do not bother yourself. It was a mistake on my part. One that I will be sure not to repeat." Snape could feel his sanity slowly slip as the intoxicating smell began to radiate through him. He could almost touch it. Strawberries and cream. Sweeter than anything he'd ever had the pleasure to smell. A voice deep inside him fought to keep him sane.

"Get. Out." Snape finally said as he fought away the urge to take the boy in his arms and slid his mouth over that delicate neck.

"Sir?"

"Out. bNow/b Potter!" The boy left the room almost as quickly as Snape had repeated his angry request.

Snape collapsed into his chair, holding his face in the palms of his hands. He was never going to survive another day. He could feel his body feel the urge to follow the boy, snatch him away, and make him cry those delicious tears. Images of the boy writhing and crying beneath him surfaced and he let out a painful groan. Fate was truly cruel.

End Note: This is a short chapter, I realize this, but I only wanted a short Snape POV before I went back to Harry's view. Thanks for reviewing! Keep up the support!!


	4. Only a Matter of Time

Blood Bond

Warnings for this chapter: Sexual Content

Overall Rating: Adult ++

Pairings: Snape/Harry, Ron/Hermione (mentioned)

Author Note: Thank you again for those that reviewed! I appreciate all of the support. I've been busy with Turkey Day coming up, so the next few chapters might take longer to be created. Nevertheless, I hope that you all enjoy and have a great Turkey Day!!

Part IV: Only A Matter Of Time

Dumbledore had told Harry the night that Snape had kissed him, 'It's only a matter of time.'

At the time, his rage had consumed him. The words had met nothing. They had not even hung in the air long enough for Harry to contemplate their meaning. He had spat, boiled over his anger onto Dumbledore even as the third party smiled and nodded his head expectantly. Of course, in his madness, it only furthered his anger and boiling rage. He had cursed the man, cursed him for having put in such a predicament, of which he himself could not begin to understand his own feelings towards all that had happened.

Now, Harry had sat alone in the room put aside for him. He was able to go over the events and found himself wondering what Dumbledore had meant. He felt foolish. He was calm enough to think back on what had occurred without feeling anger or pain. Something inside told him there was more to this then what appeared on the surface. Despite all of it, he might not appear the brightest in the bunch, but Harry could think for himself enough to begin to understand things going on.

He decided that he would figure it all out in time. Even if he wanted to blame it all on Snape, he knew deep down that a part of him played an active role in what took place. He was willing to accept that now having had time to cool off. The only question that lingered was why it had all happened.

Snape had never shown much more than hatred towards him. Snape had also made it apparent that he felt Harry was no more than a spoiled brat that only caused him annoyance; the man always seemed to add insult to injury--literally. On the flip side, Harry didn't care much for Snape's overall attitude on just about everything. The man could never once look on 'the bright side' nor could he see the good in anything. It seemed the more good you were, the worst you appeared to the man. However, that night and all the days before in those rooms, Harry had felt a subtle change in Snape. Nothing too outstanding since he couldn't put his finger on what exactly had changed, but it was there and he was sure that Snape was doing everything he could to hide it.

It was his final decision that he would just apologize to escape any further fights. He decided that day, in the classroom after doing his best to make the perfect potion, to apologize as it was advised by Dumbledore the day before. Snape had gone through the entire class without insulting him or even speaking one word to him.

'Only a matter of time,' Harry thought to himself. 'Before the two of us have to face our demons and try to work together.'

That alone was enough to drive him to say those final words. He had waited until everyone had gone from the room. When he stood there, trying to make well of the time that Snape hadn't noticed him to finalize what he was going to say. He realized that Snape wasn't acting himself and so he cleared his throat.

Snape had immediately panned around and met eyes with Harry. Confusion then indifference clouded those obsidian orbs. Harry finally gathered up his courage.

"Sir?" He watched the man's eyes dance over his.

"What is it?" Snape barked back obviously not having much patience for him today.

"Um, well…" Harry stumbled. He had them right there but he couldn't find a way to make them come out. He could already sense the growing impatience of his Professor and quickly tried to formulate all that he had prepared.

"Out with it Potter!"

"I'd like to apologize for the way I reacted the other day," Harry said keeping his eyes directly on Snape's even though he wanted to look away. Through all of it though, he had only managed to say it in a monotone voice.

"Did the Headmaster put you up to this, Potter. Do not bother yourself. It was a mistake on my part. One that I will be sure not to repeat." Harry felt the words bite into him. His anger hung in his belly, but he kept it from rising. He was going to stay calm. Then, something hit him like a freight train. It was the feeling again. His eyes began to glaze over. It was a feeling of complete ease and with a hint of lust hanging in the air. He hadn't noticed Snape's face change.

"Get. Out." Harry was torn away from the feelings and he was confronted with an angry Snape. Though, through his own anger, he felt confusion begin to cloud in his own eyes. What were all these new feelings? Why hadn't he felt them before?

"Sir?" Harry had finally managed.

"Out. Now Potter!" Snape almost screamed. Harry was shaken. Despite his every urge to defend himself, he felt his feet fleeing and take him to the one place he could feel safe in. He ran the distance to Hagrid's cottage just on the furthest part of the grounds. Ignoring his inner mind telling him that he still had classes to attend, he made his way to the door and banged on it in his haste.

The giant man opened the door with a perplexed look. " What 're ya doin' 'ere 'arry?"

"Can I come in?" Harry said a bit short of breath.

"Of course ya can," Hagrid said opening the door a bit more to allow him to pass. Fang sat just beside the wooden table, whimpering slightly until concluding it friend not foe. He eagerly jumped onto Harry, almost knocking him over, and licked his face with two big swipes of his tongue.

Harry laughed, pushing the dog called 'Fang' despite its lack of courage, away from him so he could wipe away the saliva.

"Down Fang! What 'ave I told ya about licking the guests?" Hagrid smiled despite his scorning. The two sat down at the table. They sat in silence for a few moments until Hagrid finally broke in.

"What brings ya 'ere, 'arry?"

"Um, well…I kind of ran here with not much of a reason." He had always told Hagrid their secrets. Ron, Hermione and him had always kept the giant groundskeeper well advised. However, something made him feel he couldn't tell Hagrid this time. He wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, but no words came.

"Ah," Hagrid said as he nodded. It seemed despite the lack of information, he understood all too well. "Well well, 'ow about a cup o' tea then?"

Harry smiled finding reassurance and nodded his head. He felt calmed already.

"Harry!" Hermione called from the main lobby. She was holding her usual amount of books in her arms, and Ron was following with a few more. A smile hung on Harry's lips at the disgruntled look on Ron's face.

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry gave her a smile before continuing, "What are all the books for?"

"I am doing some extra reading for Transfiguration class. Just some light reading though," she said looking over to Ron for a moment.

"Light…" Harry said with a grin. Hermione's idea of light was heavy to anyone else.

"Professor Snape was looking for you," she said with a slight huff. Ron took one of the books from her arms and added it to his pile to lighten her load. "Seemed he had been asking around after you didn't show for your other classes."

Both she and Ron gave him confused glances. He shrugged slightly. "Whatever…"

"Harry, you know better than to miss classes. What happened?" She could see through his feeble attempt to act nonchalant about the issue. He had the worse time hiding a secret from the two.

"Nothing really," Harry said with an adverted gaze.

"I don't believe that for a second. I know something happened, it's up to you to tell me what." Hermione stood her ground. Her stern gaze resembled much of 's and it captured him immediately.

"I…well, um," Harry stumbled. He couldn't find the right words.

Hermione seemed to sympathize with him and smile. "We'll leave it for now. However, Professor Snape made it clear that once we found you that you should go meet him in the classroom."

Harry could only nod. It really wasn't like Snape to care. It had him slightly intrigued, yet fearful. He didn't know how to face the man now. If he could, he'd run away again, but it would be just avoiding the inevitable. So, he made his way to the dungeons.

~*~

When he entered the dark room, there was no one to be found. Harry sighed a bit through his nose, having already prepared himself for Snape's signature sneer, but when the man was not there, he was subconsciously relieved. Maybe Snape had given up.

"Ah Mister Potter," Snape said as he entered the room holding a stack of papers. "So good of you to finally honor me with your presence."

Harry held his tongue. It took all of his willpower to not just shout at the man demanding why he sought him out after making it very clear he wanted to be no where near him. Harry had been the one to apologize, yet he got shunned for that very reason.

"You wanted to see me," Harry said with malice dripping from every word. Those seemed to hang in the air for what seemed like hours until Snape sighed and sat down.

"Yes," he finally said. Harry had to do everything to keep his mouth shut. The man looked absolutely defeated. It was not often that Snape let his indifferent face down. Now that Harry could see it, there was a surprising amount of emotion in those eyes.

"I have realized that only through insulting you have I driven you away," Snape said cutting through the silence once more. Harry could do nothing but listen. Words had failed him. "Thus, I will do my best to not…"

Snape seemed to be fighting himself. He sat there with his own eyes adverted as if in thought and clenched his hands together. "…not to further insult you and gain your trust."

Harry let his mouth open for a moment. He fought his own conscious to yell at Snape, to point his finger and accuse the man of making a joke out of him. However, from Snape's face alone, he could tell this was no prank. Those words were….sincere.

"In return, I will ask that you do the same courtesy," Snape finally concluded after what seemed a very long internal battle.

Harry was absolutely flabbergasted. If he was correct, it sounded like Snape wanted to create a civil…relationship? Harry briefly wondered if this was someone using a Pollyjuice potion to trick him. But after what seemed to be several minutes, Snape was still looking expectantly at him.

"Why," Harry could only fathom to ask.

Snape breathed out slowly. "Lately, have you felt an odd sensation whenever you are around me Potter?"

Harry thought back for a moment. He remembered the overwhelming sensations that sent him looping and dizzy for attention. "…yes…but why would that have anything to do with this. Isn't that just because of the potion Neville created by accident?"

"No," Snape said simply. "While Longbottom's potion heightened both yours and my awareness, it did not create those feelings. I have never believed anything to be destined Potter, but even I cannot ignore the intensity of what this creates."

"What…it creates?" Harry mumbled more to himself.

"Yes, a bond between you and I that has long been destined for us. As much as I loathe to say so, it is inevitable that we would be drawn towards each other." Snape stood, closing the distance between he and Harry. He put out his arm pressing it lightly to Harry's shoulder. Almost instantly, the feelings curled over him engulfing him into flames of passion. He did all he could to keep still but his body shook. What was this power?

"What are you…" Harry found himself saying.

"Is it not obvious? I was sure that the entire student body was aware of my true identity, Potter." Snape pulled away and the feelings simmered still but did not overpower.

"A vampire…" Harry finally stated.

"In simplest terms, yes Potter. I am one of vampiric inheritance. However, to be accurate, it is a bloodline limit that has been passed down to me. I was born with this, and thus was forced into a life that would seek darkness, but ultimately turn away from it." Snape sat down placing a hand to his forehead as if trying to help along his explanation. "Though, the powers are often feared, the ministry fears enough to want to control my race."

"So…what does this all have to do with me?" Harry could feel a shiver run down the length of his spine. He unconsciously grasped at his neck as if trying to protect it.

Snape seemed hesitant. That definitely was a first for the man. He never even showed that he thought over what he said. Harry waited patiently; however, he did not move his hand something that Snape showed he was fully aware of.

"Honestly Potter, I will not bite you." Snape's voice rose a bit but he calmed it. "Every vampire has a blood counterpart often known as a blood bond with a person. Some often never find these counterparts and spend the better part of their lives looking. However, when the counterpart is found, both vampire and blood bond receive powers greater then before as well as a magical connection in which allows them to be able to find that person at any location."

Harry was doing his best to follow. He had heard this all before when Hermione had explained the bond. Slowly, he begun to grasp what this meant and took a step backwards.

"You're saying…I'm your blood bond?!" Harry almost screamed.

"Yes," Snape said as he stood. "Without a doubt as it seems only you have ever given me such feelings as these."

"Now I get what you and Dumbledore were talking about that night I was in the hospital ward. You…two were talking about me being your blood bond?!" Harry took another step as Snape took one towards him.

"I knew I had sensed your wakening. The Headmaster had been aware of the connection. As he is fully aware, there is not much that would separate us aside from death. As much as we fight, soon it will leave us seeking out the other. Believe me, if there was something I could do to avoid this, I would have." Snape took another step and Harry was unable to further his steps backwards as he felt the hard wall behind him. He thought for a moment.

"I wasn't overjoyed over this either Potter, but as it is, we need to begin the bonding as soon as possible. As I know you are probably still in a state of disarray, I will give you one week to make your decision. However, if you are to say no to the bonding, it will become greatly difficult to be anywhere near each other. If you are to agree, it would mean you and I could create a great advantage against the Dark Lord. If this is your choice, I will further explain what is gained during the bonding process." Snape seemed to have returned to his usual state. His face was unreadable, and his stance was much like when he lectured during potions. Yet, he was being civil…at least for Snape.

Not only was Harry overwhelmed, but he felt pushed into a corner. He wanted to run away, but his body would not allow him. He wanted to cry out in anger, but the words would not come to his mouth. He wanted this all to be some cruel prank, but he neither saw or heard any sign of that being the case. Thus, he was reserved to the only thought he could manage to say.

"What happens if I bond with you?"

"Simply put, you would be permanently moved into my chambers. I would see to it that Dumbledore added extra rooms for you to occupy. We would not speak of this to anyone other than Dumbledore, and it would remain as if we were student and professor." Snape took another step forward, his eyes fixed on Harry's.

"But…wouldn't you need to feed from me?" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart accelerated slightly.

"Unfortunately, that is how the powers are gained," Snape said as his eyes trailed to Harry's throat. "However, I would not feed regularly. I only feed once a month as it is."

"Only once a month?"

"Yes, I do not, unlike others, enjoy feeding more than that…if that…"

"Well…"

"You have a week, Potter. Think it over carefully before making your decision. We will carry on as before," Snape moved forward despite his words and the feelings again engulfed Harry. He shook against the wall.

Delicious shivers curled over him causing a small shiver. He tilted his head back against the wall. In this state, he couldn't think clearly.

He managed to speak with great effort, "Okay…"

Not his most intellectual response, but he figured it due for the moment. The soft footsteps continued until he shadowed beneath Snape. Their bodies connected for a moment and despite his rejections, Harry found himself clinging to that body. Snape seemed to respond since he pressed further into Harry to continue the connection.

"I'd hope to taste you soon though Potter," Snape said in a low, silky voice. Harry shivered in response. Sinful candy of a voice, he thought lightly to himself.

A hot mouth pressed against his neck, and he tilted his head to make more skin available. His body did it on its own. Deep inside, he was fighting his actions. Suddenly, a moist, hot tongue touched his neck licking for a moment before retreating.

"Ah," Harry gasped.

"What a delicious neck you have Potter," Snape said as he pressed a kiss to Harry's neck.

Harry could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and other areas of his body. His erection pressing insistently within his trousers. He groaned as it was all he could do to relieve some of the tension building in his chest. He clung tighter to Snape's robes. His fingers curled tightly while his hands pulled. He turned his head and was immediately captured into a kiss.

His mouth opened welcoming the massive tongue to explore and fill him. He was pressed roughly against the wall a groan elapsing over him. It was not him this time. Snape seemed to be losing his control as well. Harry thrust his hips against Snape's and was answered with a thrust of his Professor's. The feelings were absolutely intoxicating. Every touch and feel was making him feel on fire and insist for more. All he could think was he wanted more.

Snape pressed a hand to Harry's clothed erection. Harry gasped once more in reply. Snape's hand moved strategically beneath the material to finally touch over his naked arousal. He moaned and the mouth on his pressed against his neck. He couldn't think, only feel. If he had been able to, he would have realized that Snape had almost completely contradicted all that he agreed to.

The hand moved over him, and he met each pull with a thrust of his hips. Suddenly, sharp pain shuddered through him trailing from the point of focus---his neck. Before he had time to react, his pleasure was doubled and almost instantly made him want to come. Instead, he was held tightly to avoid such a thing to occur. Despite his previous apprehensions, the feeling consumed him. It was a swirl of pleasure, pain, and power. Their magic intermixed, and soon Harry was panting to keep up with the strokes of pleasure licking at him as if a mouth was over him.

Soon it was too much and he came hard into that hand. Snape removed his lips from Harry's neck, licking at the spot on the neck and pulling away.

The two stood short-breathed for a few moments. Harry still could not understand what had just occurred. He vaguely remembered how it all started, but he would never forget how it finished.

Sudden modesty caused him to cover himself and turn his eyes away. Shivering, he kept his arms tightly encircled around himself.

"One week," Snape said as he left the room and left a very confused and flushed Harry against the wall.

One week, Harry thought to himself. How was he going to survive a week after that?

He hated himself for the way he reacted, but more so, hated Snape for making him react that way.

End Note: So that was a fun chapter to write. I'm eager to write the next one. That one is going to be a bit longer since it will be going over the expanse of a week. Keep up the support and reviewing!!! Happy Thanksgiving!!!!


	5. One Difficult Week

Blood Bond

Warnings for this chapter: Sexual content & language

Overall Rating: Adult ++

Pairings: Snape/Harry, Ron/Hermione (mentioned)

Author Note: Ready for one hot, steamy chapter? I'm sure you are. Just to be forewarned, I intermixed this chapter with both Harry's and Snape's point of view. It makes things interesting. Thanks to all those who made the effort to review and read. I appreciate all of my fellow Snape/Harry loving fans! Feel free to email me to be added to the update list: oxymoronic_

Part V: One Difficult Week

One week really was not enough time to make a decision that would change the face of his life for all that was left. However, he felt that he could only really choose the one---to bond. Harry briefly remembered having the man's hand clasping against his aroused flesh. His breathing quickened, so he tried his best to dispel the memory. Now was not the time to think about what had happened.

Despite modesty and the dire urge to throw his hands up in anger and rage, he had enjoyed every moment of it. The way Snape had slid his tongue strategically into his mouth, making sure to leave no where untouched; the hand that had clasped gently, but roughly all at the same time at his scorched flesh. Not to go to mention, Snape had made the most sinful responses to Harry's loss of control of his own voice.

The blood rushed to his cheeks, and his hand strayed down ignoring his mind's pleads for him to stay away. Grasping the hard erection through his trousers , he let it slide and grope trying to reciprocate the visual memory of how Snape had done it. Thinking aside, his hand groped once, twice, and then the third time it slipped beneath the material hiding it.

His lips fell open into a sigh, and he continued his jerking movements until he could feel himself close. One memory triggered. The feeling of flesh being impaled and hot liquid pooled to be swallowed. His head jerked back, and he came forcefully into his hand. He could feel the ghost of Snape's lips on his neck even though the man himself was far from anywhere near him.

Harry kept his eyes tightly closed doing his best to ignore what he had just done. It was pathetic that he had fallen into the man's arms in the first place; it was even more so that he touched himself just to the memory of it. Indeed, this was going to be one difficult week.

~*~

The weekend came too quickly. Only two days had passed, but Harry worried about what the weekend would bring. Both Hermione and Ron were going to be staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow, but Harry could not bring himself to leave with them. He had convinced himself that he had too much homework to finish, but deep down, he knew that only to be a diversion from his true intention.

He had battled himself the last two days, falling into the same habit of touching himself in the shower, bedroom, and even the occasional middle of the night. The memory overpowered him. Snape had been no where in sight as it had seemed he was keeping himself busily away from Harry. While it relieved Harry, he found himself yearning to be near the man. It was Snape's bloody fault that he felt this way in the first place. The least the man could do was deal with the consequence of what he had caused.

Harry paced his room, holding a quill in one hand and one of the muggle stress balls in the other. Ron had given it to him as a gag gift from something Mr. Weasley had 'recovered.' He squeezed it in his hand trying to relieve some of the pressure in his chest. He cringed when he met himself face to face in an adjacent window. The mirrored self looked just as horrible as he felt. He turned away and focused on the task at hand. He sorted through his books, but it was of no use. He couldn't concentrate. He threw the stress ball in his rage along with the quill. The two items headed opposite directions, the ball hitting the wall nearest and the quill flittering to the floor .

His own actions were driving him mad. He wanted to cry, laugh hysterically, and scream all at once. His attention span was shot with ever interval being interrupted by thoughts of Snape. His neck craved the man's touch. He wanted nothing more than to have the man end his misery once and for all. If this is what it would be if he were to choose not to bond, he'd rather just bond. Bonding was not the problem any more. Snape was. That man had played both devil and angel; he'd switch in a moment. Harry both hated and wanted him.

Was he going insane?! This was Snape. Snarky bastard of the year! That's why he wanted to laugh and cry hysterically. It had been easy to hate Snape, but now he could never look at the man the same way; the overflow of emotions he felt were different from what he had ever felt before. Never could he hate him with the passion he had before this.

Harry stormed out of the room, deciding that it was the room itself who was at fault for his anger. He sat on the couch with a huff and stared at the fire dancing joyfully in the hearth. Suddenly, he hated anything that looked joyful and turned away. It was sad that this was all it took for him to become cynical and miserable just like the old bastard he thought about way too much now.

He relaxed back against the arm of the couch, resting his legs up onto the cushions and closing his eyes. He breathed deeply as he did his best to calm all the rage boiling in his stomach causing it to churn and squeeze.

Before he could catch himself, he fell easily into a deep sleep. Sudden darkness lapsed over and he felt a cold breeze rush over him. Ice touching his skin, reaching beneath the layer of skin and cooling him underneath.

His lips gaped open as he breathed, seeing his own breath appear like smoke in the sky. He walked, pressing forward against the dark that surrounded him.

Voices. He could hear them off in the distance. He walked towards them keeping his arms wrapped around himself to fend off the icy cold air that seemed to radiate around him.

"Harry," it called.

"Yes, I'm here." Harry called out but only heard the echo of his own voice.

"Come to me, Harry" it pleaded to him.

"I am!" Harry shouted again hearing the returning echo of his own voice.

"Come to me and die…" it said in a low, malicious voice.

Harry felt the cold bite at him and a sudden flash of green struck him from the darkness. He fell to the ground his body paralyzed by the strike. He could not see body nor sky. All he could see was blackness, and he had never been so afraid then he was now.

"Die Harry Potter!"

Harry shot upright screaming into the darkness. The light from the fire warmed him and he turned to it. The clock on the mantel read eleven until midnight. He was suddenly aware of where he was. He pressed a hand to his forehead to wipe away the sweat beading and dripping down his brow. He didn't feel alone.

Harry turned to look around and after investigating for a few minutes, decided no one was in the room. He pressed his hands against his face trying to shake off the weird dream. It seemed like he had dozed off for a few hours. Thankfully, it seemed Snape was not back yet otherwise he was sure the man would have yelled at him for falling asleep on the couch.

Harry made to stand but felt his legs wobble weakly. He was forced to sit back down. He wondered why Snape was not back yet momentarily before brushing it off and continue his stare down with the clock across from him.

"Finally awake, are we?" Harry quickly turned to see Snape walking out of his room into the light. He turned his eyes away, keeping them occupied with the flames.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that."

"No need," Snape drawled as he walked closer. Harry could feel the man get closer just by the pull his body felt with each step. "I'm sure there was a perfectly good reason for it."

Harry had not truly believed that Snape was actually going to be nicer to him, but in the moment, the civility was enraging him.

"I won't do it again." He said with a tightly clasped jaw.

Snape stood in front of him gazing lightly at his rigidness. Harry couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down the length of his spine. The feeling from previous already taking hold over him. He stubbornly stared at the flames, however. He would not let Snape win this time.

"Really," Snape said with a soft sigh. "How long do you intend to fight it?"

" 'Until the cows come home'," Harry quoted the old muggle saying.

Snape's eyebrow rose as their eyes finally met. In that moment, all of the memories Harry had been dealing with came rushing back to him. He traced the thin line of Snape's lips with his eyes, visibly taking in their chapped appearance. He then ran them along the defined cheek bones to the black, silky hair indefinitely smelling of potion ingredients until finally on the black, bottomless iris's of said man.

It was then that Harry realized he would no longer be able to fight the pull. Snape was already making his way closer, both speaking not a word. It was Snape who touched first. Harry was forced to his feet by the hands hand underneath his chin. He stumbled, only to be pressed close and held tightly.

Harry gasped when the man immediately attached those chapped lips to the sensitive skin on his neck. Unconsciously, Harry tipped his head so that more skin would be made available. A hot, moist tongue trailed over the flesh scorching a path and leaving Harry breathlessly gasping at the air.

Harry closed his eyes feeling weak to the sensations and it was then that Snape impaled his fangs into him. Sharp pain soon turned only to pleasure. Harry cried out as Snape made to only bring him closer. Snape's hand wrapped around the back of Harry's head, weaving fingers into brown hair and pulling.

Harry groaned already feeling his erection pressing insistently against his trousers. It didn't for one moment seem that Snape was feeding from him. Blood pooled into his neck before being swallowed in a slight huff.

Snape licked at the liquid meal, relishing in the pure delicious taste. He savored it, rolling it around on his tongue before consuming more. Never in his life had it felt so good to feed. It was absolutely sinful that this boy would cause this feeling of complete bliss. It was hard to ignore the quivering body in his arms. Potter was moaning, rubbing against Snape's thigh with each brush of his tongue and suck from his lips. He could feel his own erection aching for the boy's touch.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Snape whispered into Potter's ear causing another gasp to leave the boy's lips. Potter moaned and thrust his hips once more against Snape's. That would be answer enough, Snape thought with a small smirk.

With one quick movement, Snape opened Potter's trousers and had removed the boy's erection. In that moment, never had he felt the urge to take the boy so powerfully. It took all of his control to only bring their erections together as he finished his meal. Potter rubbed into him, and he found his own groan leaving his lips. He'd leave taking the boy for another time since Dumbledore would have his head on a platter for defiling his Golden Boy.

Their flesh touching and the feeding were almost too much for Snape. Almost. The boy was getting close, he could feel it just beneath the layers of flesh, with every rush of sinful taste. He could taste the boy's arousal in the red liquid. It was intoxicating and sent him reeling to finish the feed quickly. He licked the spot on Potter's neck, closing the wound and pulled the boy closer thrusting his own erection into the other.

Velvet fire was the only way to describe what was felt in the moment the two came simultaneously. Potter arched his head backwards with a loud moan whilst Snape groaned bending forward to take those cherry lips into his own. He knew that the act of kissing was intimate, but he figured that the sin itself would be evidence enough for his miserable conscious. Knowing that he, single-handedly, had defiled and corrupted the-Boy-Who-Lived was value enough to subject himself to such torture. Of course, that is all he deemed it---torture. Secretly, and beyond a doubt, he knew he craved and wanted the boy all to himself. It was easier to see it only as another miserable step towards retribution, however.

When Harry came down from the extreme high he felt after the mind-blowing orgasm, reality almost as instantly came rushing over him. Another act, another memory to plague him until the final decision was to be made. It only served more reason for him to consciously deem himself beyond help. He was never going to be able to control his actions under these pretenses. He hated himself for it.

He stared at Snape after their lips parted and he was once more reminded of odd modesty. Sullen flesh hanging between them, he made quick work of it and righted himself. Snape seemed too controlled as he tucked himself away, unreadable as usual and left him within the moment.

No pillow talk, he though sarcastically. Pillow talk would never be something he'd connect with the man. He knew that it would never be roses and chocolates; romance would never be part of their relationship. He idly reminded himself that despite the act of intimacy experienced, it would never be a free willed action. It would always be the two reacting to feelings not easily repressed due to circumstances, destined to always plague them.

Misery would be a constant companion he was sure. However, it was no time to become pessimistic. The bonding would prove a greater tool to the defeat of Voldemort, and Harry found himself hating the way it seemed value enough to say yes---to do his 'duty' for the whole of the wizarding world. He would never be able to live for himself. Forever a pawn in the hands of the ministry.

~*~

As before, the two hardly spoke a word between them for the next few days while the week came to a close. Harry knew that his answer had already been decided for him. He had done his best to control his every urge to find the man and let the constant feelings consume them both. Since that night, Harry had gone over the act over and over. Against his every thought, he wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted for himself.

When the day came to give Snape his answer, he found his nerves shot and shivered each time he thought about the night. He concentrated all he could in his studies, idly making conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"You've been acting weird lately, mate." Ron remarked.

"Have I?" Harry responded in a distant voice.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, concern ever present on her face.

"No," Harry said but unconvincingly.

"You never told us why Snape was looking for you last week," Hermione added having already connected the two.

"I know," Harry said, taking some notes down from the lecture.

"Well," Hermione said expectantly.

"Look, I'll tell you guys, I promise. I just can't right now," Harry said pleadingly. After receiving a look from Professor McGonagall, they all quieted and when the bell rang, Harry rushed away from his friends to his room. He knew he couldn't avoid them for long, but at least for today, he needed to stay away.

The moment he entered the rooms, he was hit by darkness. He inhaled deeply and made for the living room. He caught the silhouette of Snape from the window on the far side. He stopped, holding himself protectively. Silence pursued until Snape stepped into the light and looked at Harry expectantly.

"I have given you a week," Snape begun. "I only assume that you have arrived at a final answer."

Harry looked at the man for a moment, his words failing him. His mind screamed at him, but he couldn't help the thoughts dancing around. Snape looked gorgeous. His age seemed to have shorten and Harry visibly could see fair skin worth touching. Dark eyes captured his, and he was suddenly aware of the question hanging between them.

"Um, well…" Harry stuttered. "I decided to bond with you."

It was said simply without anything additional attached, but he saw a smile form on Snape's lips and felt he had answered well. The distance between them was closed quickly and soon Snape stood in front of him.

"It was your decision and not tainted by any other?" Snape asked though it seemed he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Harry said with a soft breath.

"Then I will alert the Headmaster and we will bond immediately," Snape said but his voice was softer than usual. Harry looked at him like having never seen him before. Before he could stop his hand, he touched Snape's face with the palm of his hand. It was smooth.

"How," Harry asked without hesitation.

"The effects of feeding, Potter." Snape sounded impatient, but he did not make to move the hand as Harry continue to touch over the silky skin. It was pleasant to his fingers, and he couldn't stop himself from touching.

"You look younger," Harry said more to himself. It was a marvel, and he could now recall what Ron had said that Seamus had seen.

Harry pulled away quickly after finally convincing himself that it was too intimate. "What do we have to do in order to bond?"

"The bonding process is essential and must be done exactly. I will mark you both in magic and body. The marking itself is easily done; however, it is needed to be done simultaneously in the form of intercourse." Snape looked at Harry with a questioning gaze. Harry's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

"W-we have…to…have…sex?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes, in more vulgar terms," Snape said crossing his arms against his chest. "However, it seems you have been more than ready to allow me to do so in the past."

Harry glared at him. "Only because I was under your spell…"

Surprisingly, Snape laughed---heartily. "I was not aware I had cast one on you."

"I read that vampires lure in victims with their eyes alone," Harry said remembering the passage from the creature book he had checked out from the library.

"Impressive Potter. I did not take you for the reading type," Snape said sardonically. "However, the ministry strictly forbids the use of seduction and can detect when it is used. I would not put myself at risk especially since you seem to feel drawn to me even when I am not around."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked confused.

"I can sense your feelings even when I am not around you Potter," Snape said with a slight sigh. "It is because I've tasted you."

Harry blushed visibly. "Why would that have anything to do with it?"

"Really, I had overestimated you having actually read the book," Snape said impatiently. "Your blood runs through me. Thus, I can sense changes in your mood."

"Oh," Harry remarked simply.

"Although, when we bond, I will be able to do much more than that," Snape said with a smirk.

Harry could feel the emotions begin to rush him again. It was hard not to find Snape handsome at that moment. "Oh?"

"I will not only be able to read your moods, but your thoughts and location as well. That way, if there is ever a need to get to you, I will be able to find you without hesitation."

Harry felt oddly relieved and protected, but it passed quickly when he remembered who he was talking to.

"Yeah, but it might be better if you left me for dead," Harry said almost in a whisper.

Snape's eyes followed him, "If you had done your reading, you would know that a blood bond once partly severed will cause death to the other. It is vital that you and I both stay alive for the other's sake."

"Yeah, so that we could fulfill the ministry's wish and defeat Voldemort," Harry said sardonically, remorse hanging from every word.

Snape felt the boy's anguish and realized that it seemed Potter only felt used. He didn't blame him. The ministry and Dumbledore would use them until there was nothing left to use. However, Dumbledore held an attachment to the boy and felt protective. For a moment, so did he, but he let it pass.

"You and I would both become stronger with the bond as well," Snape said trying to offer some kind of reassurance. Of course, he was never good when it came to making anyone feel better, certainly not himself.

A part of him yearned to take the boy into his arms and let him feel comfort in the touch. Another part of him loathed the idea of giving Potter anything that he himself would never get. So he reserved himself to just merely look upon the defeated adolescent. No comfort would be enough, he was sure.

But when those emerald eyes met his, tears brimming them, his heart suddenly throbbed. He suddenly realized how beautiful the boy looked crying. He could do his best to reassure himself of it just being a passing thought, but he had thought it many times before. How beautiful Potter looked aglow, sleeping on the couch. How beautiful Potter looked moaning, and pleading in his arms.

It was enough to drive him mad. The sudden determination that appeared in the boy's eyes only made to make him more beautiful.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be able to teach that snake a lesson or two," Harry said with his eyes dancing. If he was going to get anything, it would be to avenge his family and protect the dear ones he had in his life now. This would definitely be for the best.

Snape stood watching the boy for a moment before letting one small smile touch the sides of his lips. He never expected to find Potter entertaining in the least, but even he could see that despite the hurt, the boy had an amazing ability to see the good side to everything. It was something he loathed in Dumbledore. The man was positively sickening when it came to enthusiasm. Speaking of which…

"I will go contact the Headmaster," Snape said as he turned to floo the headmaster.

Harry watched Snape for a moment before letting him think once more how handsome the man looked. He feared he was losing himself, but felt better about his decision. Snape definitely seemed different. Maybe there was a chance that one day they'd be friends…

End Note: Interesting character development. I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the bonding, so look forward to it!


	6. More Than a Feeling

Chapter 6: More than a Feeling

Harry could feel his heart in his throat steadily throbbing at the sight of Snape leaving the room. His decision made, he would have to live with the consequences of it for the rest of what little life he had left. It was certainly not easy to think that he had grown so emotionally attached to the feelings Snape gave him whenever the man was around, but he also knew better than to go against anything that Dumbledore thought would benefit in the battle against Voldemort. Harry's feelings of hatred ran even deeper for that man then any other feeling he had for any other person within the entire of the wizarding world.

He was suddenly pulled from thought when he heard a small chuckle resonate near his ear. Looking up, Harry was faced with Dumbledore's signature smile over half-mooned spectacles.

"So it's decided," Dumbledore said half to himself more than to anyone else in the room. Professor McGonagall accompanied him at his side, her face however emotionless. Something told Harry that she did not exactly approve of the events to follow.

"Yes, sir." Harry felt his heart throb in his chest as he looked over to Snape who as usual carried an indifference to the conversation as if it had nothing to do with him. Harry knew better then to try to figure out what the man was thinking as it would only cause headache…or heartache.

"Well then, the bonding shall take place tomorrow night. Professor McGonagall has been kind enough to offer her services as the witness to Harry. I shall act witness to Professor Snape," he said with a knowing smile. "The more intimate of the bonding will take place without witness, but must be done immediately following the magic twining. I expect that Professor Snape will explain this part as it may be quite a burden for me or Professor McGonagall to do so."

Harry took a quick glance for Snape hoping to see some form of assurance that he wouldn't have to figure things out on his own, but the man was turned away towards the window. He felt the pit of his stomach give out and his knees weaken. Somehow, he felt like he might be the only one who would feel the full weight of this decision. He couldn't really understand why Snape would one minute change into a beast of passion and in the next, the greasy git they all knew and loved. However, since he knew that he was attempting to bond with someone that absolutely hated him from the very core of his being, it wasn't to be helped.

**

Snape watched on as if only a bystander in this entire event. Life was truly a cruel series of events. Not only did he care very much that the boy had decided to bond with him, but despite his many attempts to feel miserable, he did not in the least. If he were to be truly honest with himself, he would even go to say he felt somewhat happy that Potter decided it so. No force in this world, however, would ever get him to admit that fact. He would take it to his grave and beyond.

When the conversation took a turn towards the subject of the evening, the finalization to the bonding, he turned towards the window to hide away the emotions crossing his face. Insufferable man! He knew that Dumbledore would leave the subject matter for him to deal with on his own. He wished at that moment to be anywhere but here. He would gladly service the Dark Lord then be the one to explain how the full bonding took place. Especially since each time he attempted to explain even a small matter to Potter, the boy would begin to daze and nothing made its way into the boy's thick skull. Why leave this task for him to fail horribly in? Dumbledore was definitely a sadist. This proved that theory more truth then exaggeration.

**

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly for the last time before he and Professor McGonagall left through the fireplace. It was the two of them on their own after the very interesting and uncomfortable subject. Harry fiddled with his fingers through sweaty palms. His eyes refused to move from their position on the floor. He didn't dare look at the man now standing too close for comfort. The room may have been large, but when he and Snape were alone in it together, it felt monumentally smaller.

He jerked when the clock on the mantel chimed the hour, forcing him to finally look at the man on the opposite side of the room. Snape seemed to be caught as well by the sudden sound disrupting the cold night air. Harry was suddenly made too aware at how often this situation led to trouble between them. He couldn't stop the heat that bled into his cheeks at the remembrance of their passion driven occurrences.

"Um," Harry began feeling as if he should say something to ease the obvious tension hovering in the air. He bit his lower lip in thought. What could he even say at this point? Everything between them up until now was a blur and more than a bit confusing.

Snape didn't seem to pay attention to him. He went over to the chair just adjacent to the fireplace and chose the book he had been reading the night before. Harry stood and bit his lip harder to keep from his outburst of uneasiness. He couldn't just bring it up. So instead of continuing, he simply sat down, unrolling a large parchment and began to write for his Defense Against the Dark Arts. Never was he so thankful for a distraction in homework.

After what seemed to be hours, the clock chimed the hour. Harry's eyes were drawn up and caught with Snape's gaze. Was Snape watching him? It seemed to catch Snape off guard as well since he abruptly stood from his seat and closed his book with just as much urgency. Placing it down, he removed himself from the room.

Harry's heart pounded hard against his chest. When had it started to beat so hard? He felt a bit lightheaded. The smell of musk and cinder-soot hung in the air where Snape had been sitting. Harry sat down in the chair and felt his head lull back in the fragrance that would definitely be his undoing. His vision danced, and his heart continued to hammer loudly against his chest. When had the man become so intoxicating? When had Harry wanted to be touched by the man's mouth with such urgency?!

He felt ashamed, but not enough to pull him from his stupor. It was in that dream that he had missed the clearing of a very persistent throat. Harry was pulled out of his hazy dream into darkness and awkward tension. Snape stood near the chair, watching him.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"Sorry sir. I … uh," Harry stumbled over his words. He was still fighting his heart and head. He couldn't help the slide of his tongue along his lips at that sweet smell that now was ever present. He had never felt less in control of his body. He pleaded with all of his reserves to get up and run to his room, but his legs wouldn't move.

Snape looked as if he too was now caught in the trap of it. Harry was suddenly made aware at how intimidating and utterly attractive the man was when he looked at him like a piece of meat that he was dying to taste. It was enough to send shivers coursing throughout his body.

"Sir…" Harry said as he stood, edging closer to him. His feet moved as if they had a mind of their own. He felt like his chest would burst open with how hard his heart was beating inside. Snape seemed to be fighting the urge to move forward. The man's fists clenched at his side as his eyes glared.

"Don't move Potter," Snape said more pleading then angry.

"I can't help it sir. " Harry pleaded internally with Snape to stop him—to push him away.

Harry reached Snape placing his hands against the man's chest and clutching the material there. His head fell forward and he pressed it against the hard chest in front of him. "Please…stop me."

Harry breathed heavily as his fingers twisted the material in their clutch as he fought with everything he had not to throw himself into the man. The smell was intoxicating though and every bit of his being was failing him. He trembled beneath the shadow of the man, his breathing now stuttering.

He felt fingers on his hips, driving nails into the skin through his shirt. He bit his lip as the pain ebbed at the desire, but only slightly. "Stop me…"

His head was forced up with a hand beneath his chin. Slender fingers wrapped around the thick of his neck and a mouth covered his own pressing hard into him. His breath was taken away as his neck was forced to the side. Snape's lips pressed against his jugular. He breathed in quickly as a sharp pain shot through him when Snape's fangs penetrated the skin.

The world spun and his body quivered as sensation after sensation licked his skin like a dance of fingertips trailing along his skin. He moaned as each sensation sent him spinning deeper into his desire. Harry was overcome with his passion for each sweet touch that sent his body reeling. He could feel Snape's mouth; feel Snape's body pressed roughly against his.

"Professor," Harry breathed as he ground his hips into the man. The man's tongue licked at his neck, closing the wound. In a moment, Harry's mouth was gathered up against Snape's and they continued to grind into each other.

Harry felt his climax nearing and without hesitation, he took hold of the man's hand pressing it to his covered swollen flesh. "Please."

Snape eyes seemed to snap into a fury as he thrust his hands beneath Harry's pants and grabbed roughly at his erection.

"Snape!" Harry called out as he came abruptly, sending electricity shooting down his body, weakening his legs.

Harry fell into darkness. The last he saw was the man's eyes gazing into his, a small smirk present on Snape's lips.

**

Harry startled awake. His body felt numb, and it took a moment for him to gather enough feeling to move his arms and legs. He looked at the ceiling, and then turned his head to the side. He was back in his room. The sun filtered through the glass paneled window as if heaven was trying to pierce through. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He felt as if he had just woken after a hundred years of slumber. He felt great and well-rested.

How had he gotten to his bed though? He remembered being with Snape. Harry felt heat return to his cheeks. The thought of what he had done; he had pleaded for Snape to stop him, and neither of them could resist the intoxicating feelings. This was enough to make him want to hide away and never come out.

"I see you have finally decided to wake up, Potter."

Snape stood in the doorway leering over at him as Harry stiffened just at the mere sound of the man's voice. Harry shut his eyes tightly and tried to calm his heart. When he opened his eyes, Snape was smirking in his direction. The blood filled his cheeks once more. Was that a smile? Or was Snape enjoying this a little too much?

"When you are quite done being modest Potter, you are expected in the Headmaster's office." Snape gave one more look that seemed to say, 'Don't even mention a word of what happened last night' and left the room.

Harry still lost in his own embarrassment, sat there for a few moments trying to gather his thoughts. He looked down and finally noticed that he was completely naked. He slapped his hands over his face and groaned. When in Merlin's beard had he taken his clothes off?!

When he made to stand, he felt soreness in his behind that he quickly disregarded and quickly rushed into the shower to get ready for the day.

**

"Ah, Harry! Just who I was hoping to see," Dumbledore said with a huge smile that was ever present on his face each time Harry visited him. He offered Harry a lemon drop, but Harry politely declined.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, yes. I was hoping to talk to you a bit more about the events to take place tonight. I assume that Snape had already explained the more intimate details as well as to help you prepare for them?" Dumbledore smiled again his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Uh, about that sir…Snape didn't really do or say anything after we all met last night," Harry said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Ah, I see. Well pray tell, my dear boy, what you do know of what is to take place." Dumbledore rested his chin on the tops of his hands.

Harry suddenly felt terribly uncomfortable. He bit his lip as he fiddled with his fingers in his nervousness. "Well I know you…um, have to…do that….and um, well that's about it sir."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Yes, you do have to do…that, my boy. Now I suppose that Snape will help prepare you for that. I will not be able to help in that department I'm afraid. However, I can tell you that once it is done with, you will never be expected to do it again. Any ways, Professor McGonagall and I will be meeting you and Professor Snape right after dinner to do the bonding. If you for any reason feel the need to stop the bonding, or postpone it, please tell me so now."

Harry only thought for a moment. His body remembered too much of last night and at the thought of losing those feelings, he immediately shook his head.

"No sir. I want to do the bonding," Harry said with fierce eyes.

"Good, good. Well then, I will see you after dinner Harry."

"Yeah," Harry said as he got up and left the old man's office. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

**

The entire day, Harry couldn't concentrate. He continued to remember each small feeling of the night before and what was to come. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom quite often to calm down. Just at the mere memory, his body reacted in the most embarrassing ways.

During Potion's, Harry caught Snape staring at him every time he looked up. He would withdraw his eyes to keep the heat from returning to his face. How could Snape look at him so seriously? The man never showed one single emotion expressing anything that he felt. Harry had seen him in the most intimate of ways, yet the man kept his cool like never before when they were in public.

Harry felt a pang. Was everything they felt only because of the connection? Even though he should be glad that Snape didn't feel anything towards him, he still felt heaviness on his heart. The feeling wouldn't go away; it consumed him. He had remembered Snape saying that no matter what they did, they would always feel drawn. Why though did he feel so depressed when the thought of Snape feeling nothing towards him came to mind?

Harry focused on his potion making, but nothing seemed to penetrate his depression.

"Harry," Ron said shaking Harry's shoulders. "Class is done. We have to go."

Harry looked up. When had he sat in his desk? Looking around, he noticed everyone aside from Hermione and Ron were gone from the room. Even Snape was nowhere in sight. Harry couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. What was he really hoping for? He hated Snape with a passion. Even so, he wanted Snape to be near him. He berated himself internally. If it weren't for all of this bonding nonsense, he would have been happily oblivious and miserable.

"You alright mate?"

"Fine," Harry said gathering up his items and walking from the room. He gazed back and closed his eyes tightly when he saw no one.

"Absolutely fine."

**

Evening came too quickly. Harry felt a tightening in his chest. No matter how many times he had told himself that he was glad that Snape felt nothing for him, he still felt miserable. Every feeling screamed at him, and he had even caught himself tearing up a few times. He was quick to wipe them away, but he was still mystified as to why it kept occurring. He convinced himself it was all due to the fact that in a short time, he would be forced to once more be taken over by his determination to be the 'savior of the wizarding world.'

Harry sat idly on his bed thinking quietly to himself. He heard a very loud clearing of someone's throat and looked up immediately to see the man himself…the man responsible for all of his confusing and uncontrollable feelings.

"Hello Professor," Harry said indifferently even though his voice cracked. His hands trembled and his heart stammered. He closed his eyes to the feelings now overcoming him. Why couldn't he slow his heart every time he saw the man now? Alone in his misery he would forever be. He found himself chuckling at his melodramatic thoughts. He was a Gryffindor; he was suppose to be without fear.

Despite all this, he still felt his heart stop when he heard Snape sigh.

"Honestly Potter, you look like a train wreck. Are you quite sure you want to do this?" Snape had his arms crossed against his chest. He looked tired and withdrawn as always. Somehow, it seemed different from the usual tired eyes the man carried around.

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitation. Snape's question clutch at his heart, and he felt the tears begin to well up. Not now. Please not now. He did all he could to keep them from falling, but against all of his pleas, they fell down. Once the tears began there was nothing to stop them. Harry was overtaken by sadness as the tears turned into hysterical waterfalls.

Harry was so consumed in it that he missed the pure astonishment that show on his professor's face. Harry had to cover his face with his hands to keep Snape from seeing the embarrassing display.

He gasped when he felt arms clutch him tightly into a hard chest. Harry cried harder when he felt the steady heartbeat of Snape's heart against his ear. It was so calming. He knew he had fallen…he had completely fallen for the man. He hated himself even more than before for it. He was in love with Snape. Completely and unwillingly in love with the stupid git of a man!

Before he knew it, the hysterical sobs turned into stuttered breaths. He had calmed down almost completely. Yet, he felt the man's arms even still holding him tightly. Was it because he had looked so pitiful? He was sure that Snape did it because of the connection, but his heart wanted to believe it to be an act of kindness. He hoped to be the only person to see this side. He hoped that he would know more of them.

There was no denying it—he was in love.

Harry pulled away finally even though he wanted to stay in those arms for the rest of the night if he could. He knew though that sooner or later, he would have to let go. He kept his eyes withdrawn. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see Snape.

"Sorry," Harry said keeping his eyes downcast.

He felt Snape remove himself from near Harry and despite it all, he looked up to see that there was a distraught look about the man. Harry's eyes widened. Snape looked like he was in pain.

"Sir?"

"It's the connection Potter. When you feel something, I will feel it also. I can feel your sadness. I will immediately notify the Headmaster to cancel the bonding."

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is soooooo late, but I did have a baby and have been a busy little bee. I didn't want to leave it a cliff hanger, but I am a bit of a sadist, so until next time :) I'll be working on the next chapter next week!


	7. Please Don't Say Goodbye

Chapter Seven: Please Don't Say Goodbye

Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content between two male characters. Please do not read it that offends you.

(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters expressed in these chapters. All credits go to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter book series)

Harry was left in the room, words escaping him and an overwhelming sense of horror. Snape hadn't given him a chance to explain, and when he finally found the words, Snape was nowhere in sight. Harry searched Snape's entire quarters but there was not even a trace that Snape had been there. He spent the better of the night searching. Finally, he decided to go to Dumbledore himself. He wasn't about to let Snape misunderstand what had happened.

Harry stopped at the foot of the door. Snape stood in front of him holding his luggage, packed and ready for him to leave.

"Professor," Harry started but was interrupted immediately.

"You are to return to your dorm immediately Potter. I will not hear another word about this. We shall go on as if it never happened. The Headmaster has agreed that it is for the best that you be pulled from Potions as well as Occulmency lessons for the time being while I brew a potion to help ease the overload of emotions at close contact." Snape did not leave even the smallest opening for Harry to get a word in. Snape quickly handed Harry his belongings and immediately left Harry standing in front of a closed door.

Harry held his suitcase tightly against his chest. He couldn't breathe; his chest felt like it was going to burst. Tears began to run the length of his cheeks as he turned to walk back to his dormitory. How could this be happening? Just when he had realized that he was falling for the man, Snape completely misunderstood the reason for his pain.

When he got to the boys' dormitory, he threw himself on his bed and buried his head into the pillow. He wanted it all to be a bad dream. He had ruined everything. He wanted to convince himself that this was all for the better, but his heart wouldn't falter. He knew that no matter how he looked at it, he was heartbroken.

**

"Harry is refusing to get out of bed," Ron told the Headmaster after being asked where the boy had been the past few days. "He says that he feels too tired to come to classes."

"I see," Dumbledore stated as he curled his fingers through his beard. "Well I'm sure that he will recover. No need to be worried Mister Weasley."

"But sir, he won't even talk to me about it. He has even been refusing to eat," Ron said concern lacing each word.

"I think I will pay Harry a visit. No need to be concerned," Dumbledore said smiling at the nervous boy. He gave Ron a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

**

Harry's eyes hurt from crying. He had never cried this much, not at least since learning of his parents' true death. His heart felt swollen and tight in his chest. His throat was sore from screaming into the pillow. Anger and sadness still overwhelmed him even after crying for three days. He had wondered many times what Snape was feeling. He hoped the man felt every bit of the pain he felt. This was all Snape's fault. If Snape hadn't misunderstood and given Harry a chance to explain himself, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Harry clutched tightly at his pillow and twisted it within his grasp. He was too numb to cry, and too tired to get angrier then he was. He just felt like sleeping. He let out a loud groan.

"I see we're awake," came a voice from beyond the curtain of his bed. The curtains were pulled back as Dumbledore peered in. "May I enter?"

Harry nodded his head and sat up. He quickly wiped away the residual tears. He wouldn't allow anyone to know of them. He wanted to remain calm in front of Dumbledore.

"I heard that you have not been well. Is there anything that I may be of service to?" Dumbledore's knowing eyes smiled at Harry urging him to tell all that was upsetting him.

"Not really sir," Harry said fighting back the urge to cry once more. He felt frustrated by everything and would have liked nothing more than to tell Dumbledore, but what was done couldn't be undone.

"Something tells me that you are not telling the full truth, Mister Potter. Please don't be shy," Dumbledore said placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Harry withdrew his eyes and began to nibble at his lower lip. Would it really do anything to tell Dumbledore? Was there any point anymore? Snape didn't want to be with him. The man jumped at the chance to cancel the bonding. Maybe he was doing them both a favor by making it impossible for them to. After all, Snape had said that it was all due to the connection. It had nothing to do with what they wanted for themselves.

"Well," Harry began feeling the need to at least let go of some of the frustration with all that had happened. "I didn't mean to cancel the bonding."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked with a quizzical brow.

"Well yeah, I mean…I was crying because I was confused. I don't really know what my true feelings are and what are made because of the connection." Harry clenched his fists as he remembered all the overwhelming and confusing emotions he felt the day he realized he had fallen in love with Snape.

"What feelings, Harry?" Dumbledore gazed at Harry with serious, but gentle eyes.

"Um, well it's hard to explain really. I guess you could say I feel kind of attracted to Professor Snape," Harry said as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had just told the Headmaster that he thought Snape was attractive. What had he gotten himself into?

"Ah, I see. So is that the reason for you crying in Snape's quarters three nights ago?"

"Yes sir."

"And Professor Snape misunderstood?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. So you didn't want to cancel the bonding?"

"No sir."

"That's great, Harry!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Professor Snape had canceled the bond only on the misconception that you were unhappy and unwilling to bond with him."

"He was? I was thinking that maybe he was the unwilling one," Harry said unable to hide the sadness that showed on his face.

"Quite the opposite, Mister Potter. However, it is not up to me to tell you so. I'm afraid that you will have to find that out from Professor Snape yourself. Any ways, I expect that you will be visiting Professor Snape after classes are finished to clear up the misunderstanding? I will notify Professor McGonagall of the change and we will set a night once you clear up the misunderstanding with Professor Snape." Dumbledore was smiling ear to ear. Obviously, he was very happy for the change in plans. Harry couldn't help but to smile in return.

A sudden nervousness overtook him. He was going to have to explain everything to Snape. He wasn't even sure what he would tell Snape. He refused to tell Snape that he thought he may be in love with him. He could just see the man's eyes turn into angry pools of fire. He was sure that Snape would think Harry was disgusting. Still, he had to tell Snape that he didn't want to cancel the bonding. He was determined to at least have that much in his favor. To be near the man, even if only one-sided, in his love was enough.

Harry was certainly becoming a sad mess. It would be read: "Wizarding World's Savior in love with Ex-Deatheater and Wizarding World's Git of the Year!"

**

Harry's palms were sweaty, and his heart raced. Nerves had gotten the best of him as he stood in front of the entrance to Snape's quarters. He had been standing there for ten minutes now going over and over in his head what he had prepared to say a few hours before. He planned to tell Snape that his tears had nothing to do with him and that he still wanted to be bonded. Harry felt a small pang in his heart. He didn't really want to lie. Of course all of those tears had everything to do with Snape. It was definitely ironic that he would fall in love with the man that a few weeks ago would have made him want to commit suicide at the thought of loving.

Running his hand through his hair and then fixing his spectacles, he finally gathered up his wits and knocked on the door. He stood for a moment while he waited. His stomach twisted and the steady pound of his heart against his chest pulsed all the way up to his ears. His mouth was dry and his head light. Every little bit of him hoped that Snape was somewhere else and that he could just run away and leave it to another day.

Despite all of his hopes, the door opened and Snape leered out. His eyes captured Harry's and his mouth thinned into a serious line. "Return to your dormitory."

"Wait!" Harry quickly yelled as Snape began to close the door. "I need to speak with you."

"There is nothing to be said between us, Potter. I suggest you leave." Snape's eyes were piercing. Harry felt his heart clench. He felt like he might throw up. The man wanted nothing to do with him. Those feelings from before, he did not feel in the slightest. Had Snape already made the potion? Why did he feel like there was nothing that could convince the man otherwise?

"Please….please don't say goodbye," Harry said through clenched teeth. His heart hurt so badly. He was losing every bit of front he had put up before he had gotten there. In any moment, he would become the miserable mess that he was desperately trying to hide.

Snape watched him for a moment. The man must have been contemplating how he would further insult him, or comment on his quivering body, or even his swollen and bruised lower lip after the many assaults it had received in the past few days.

After what seemed like forever, Snape finally pulled the door open completely. Harry hustled inside and followed Snape into the living quarters. He couldn't stop his shaking body. He wanted to run away, but he knew that if he did, they would never be together.

"What is it Potter? Be quick about it. I have little patience for your ramblings tonight." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had already received a migraine from it all.

"Um," Harry said as his voice shook. "I…um…"

Snape's eyes became angry. "Out with it Potter!"

Harry's body quaked at the sudden outburst.

"I want to bond!" Harry shouted in his anger. How could Snape be so inconsiderate? How could he fall for such a selfish and inconsiderate person? He was sure that it would one day kill him; he hoped.

Snape looked taken aback. He stood with his eyes frozen on Harry's. Harry continued to stare back at the man. He would not look away. Now was the time to show Snape that he was serious. No more misunderstandings.

"No," Snape said simply. He turned his back to Harry. Harry's anger overcame him like a wild fire. No? That was it? Snape thought that he could refuse him so bluntly when he was the one that wanted Harry to bond in the first place?

"What?!" Harry said through a clenched jaw. He fisted his hands and trembled under his rage.

"We will not be bonded," Snape said emphasizing each word as it left his mouth. He still had his back turned to Harry and should have been glad for it because Harry's anger would be enough to intimidate even the strongest of the wizarding world.

"You arrogant, inconsiderate bastard!" Harry yelled his heart hammering loudly in his chest. It would burst any moment, he was sure.

Snape turned quickly with enraged eyes. He took only a few steps to close the distance between them. His body shadowed Harry's. Harry felt a small fear enter his reserves when he saw the death glare Snape sent to him. Harry swallowed and took a step back. He closed his lips and glared back.

"What was that Potter?" Snape hissed.

"You heard me," Harry said immediately regretting it as soon as it left his mouth. Hands grasped his arms and tightened. He was then pushed across the room. He hit the bookcase, and his head was thrown back hitting the edge of the shelf. He cried out as he heard the loud thud of it all and felt pain shake through him. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees. His arms and legs shook under him. The world spun around and around.

He heard his name called out as he was lifted. He felt dizzy and in terrible pain. His head felt like it was splitting in half. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he cried out as something touched the wound on the back of his head.

Something was said and the pain increased before it disappeared as a potion was forced down his throat. His vision slowly returned, and he was finally able to see concerned eyes gazing at him. Snape was kneeling over him, his body was shaking.

"Speak Potter."

"What happened?" Harry was pulled up and he kneeled with Snape as he regained his composure.

Snape seemed to hesitate, but his eyes looked at Harry with apology. "I apologize. I lost my temper."

Was Snape saying sorry for something? What alternate dimension had Harry entered? Harry shook his head slightly. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but it was enough to make the man apologize, so it had to be bad enough. He decided to forget it. He grabbed Snape's robes and pulled at them.

"Please don't say goodbye. I don't care what you say. I want to bond. Please…" Harry was definitely out of his element. He would never had thought he would beg Snape for anything, but the thought of losing the chance to be with the man was more painful than losing a bit of pride.

Snape looked in complete disbelief. He didn't seem to know what to say, and Harry was glad for it because his body was trembling and his heart felt like it would break if he heard no again. The feelings he had for the man were overwhelming him and just being close to Snape was enough for him to feel lightheaded…forget the pain he had just experienced when the man lost his temper.

"Why are you so determined to be bonded Potter? I refuse to be pitied." Snape's voice was quiet. So much so, Harry had to lean over to hear it.

"It's not pity." Harry said with unmoving eyes.

"Then what is it Potter? I am not one for games." Snape's voice returned to its steady anger, however, the man wasn't removing Harry's hands from his robes.

"It's not a game…" Harry said with serious eyes. "I can't explain it, but every time I'm with you, I feel calm, and every time I'm away from you, I feel uneasy."

Snape watched him for a moment. Harry breathed heavily. The need to run away was surfacing again. He closed his eyes once more and fought against the heaviness he felt and his twisting stomach. If Snape refused him again, he was sure he would lose it. He kept his eyes closed and breathed the final plea.

"Please."

Heat overwhelmed his mouth, and he was pulled into an embrace that took the breath from him. His mouth was forced open with a hot tongue that plagued the very depths of his soul. He cried into the mouth that devoured him. It was a cry of relief. His body responded just as quickly. He moaned and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. His tongue touched the other's as they battled for territory. He let his head fall back, and Snape's mouth continued its assault on his exposed neck.

"Please," he cried for the one thing that could make him turn to a complete mess of nerves. He had dreamt of it every night since.

His request was granted with a deep growl of the man before the piercing yet delicious pain shot from the place the fangs had penetrated. His body trembled as he was pulled tightly against Snape's chest and made to stand. His legs were weak, but Snape was strong, so he stood despite it all. The waves of pleasure rolled over him. He pressed his hips hard against the other. The heat of their arousal could be felt through the material of their clothes.

Snape pulled away and licked the wound. He picked Harry up in one motion and walked him through the room to his personal quarters. He threw Harry onto the bed and was over him just as quickly. Harry moaned as his clothes were ripped from the place they had rested on his body. He arched into the beast above him letting out a gasp as the man's fangs penetrated his neck once more. An arm circled around his waist while the other pulled his legs apart. Snape's hips settled between Harry's legs. He was overcome with too much pleasure to notice when fingers penetrated him from below.

Snape removed his lips from Harry's neck only to cover his mouth with them. Harry groaned as his insides were invaded by sly fingers. He turned his head away to cry out when the fingers touched a spot in him that sent fire coursing through his body. He breathed heavily as the assault continued.

"I'm going to prepare you all night," Snape said through heavy breathing.

Harry felt heat in his face as he turned his eyes back to the Ex-Deatheater. Snape had sweat beading on his brow and in a moment, Harry realized Snape was just as naked as he was. Harry gasped when he caught sight of what Snape had to offer. Snape's eyes seemed to follow Harry's and in a small moment, he was caught smirking.

"I will be putting this inside you," Snape said thrusting his hips against Harry to emphasize his point. Message understood, Harry thought quickly. Harry gasped as the electricity of the touch shot over him. It felt just as good as when Snape penetrated him with his fangs. Then it struck him.

"Put it inside?" Harry said but it was quickly turned into a moan when Snape moved his fingers over the spot inside him once more. He breathed in sharply when Snape continued to assault that spot inside of him. He unconsciously opened his legs wider.

Snape seemed to grab something from the bedside and spread it over himself.

"I will not be waiting to take you. Consider this practice," Snape said roughly at Harry. "Believe me, you'll appreciate that I do this now instead of later."

Harry's eyes widened in his disbelief. This was a new side to Snape and certainly an unexpected and uncharacteristic one. He didn't have much time to consider it though because soon he was being torn open, and he had to cry out to express the tremendously painful feeling. He tried to pull away but before he could, fangs penetrated him, and he was once more overcome by the delicious pain intermixed with pleasure.

Snape pushed into him and then pulled out slowly before beginning his path back inside. Harry couldn't focus. Everything was happening so fast that he didn't have any time to prepare for what he might feel next. All he could do was cry out and dig his nails into the body above him.

Snape thrust into him hard. Harry opened his eyes and found Snape with his eyes tightly shut. He gasped as Snape pushed into him again, this time harder. The pace began to increase, and Harry was soon calling out to a force unknown to help calm his crazed heart.

It felt incredible. The way Snape filled him was something he couldn't put into words. He felt whole each time Snape pressed into him. Each delicious push and pull of their flesh left him breathless and pleading for more.

Soon the waves of pleasure built up, rolling steady fast to completion. He felt himself close to the edge, ready to jump.

"Please," Harry called out as Snape pushed into him once more.

With once last thrust, Harry was sent into a spiral of pleasure that made him come so hard that it felt as if any moment he would die from the force of it. Snape filled him with his heat and coated his insides with his essence. In that moment, euphoria had been reached, and Harry wished it would never end. This place was somewhere he would gladly die in order to be able to stay.

Darkness overwhelmed him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Author's Note: I was quick to get out this chapter since I had a bit of time to be able to do so and I felt bad to have left everyone with such a mean cliffhanger! Haha! Hope you enjoyed the drama and deliciousness that is SEVERUS and HARRY forever!!!!! XD!


	8. Thin Line between Love and Hate

Blood Bond

Author's Note: Sorry to all my fans! My computer got a huge virus and I lost ALL of the chapters I had written! Now that I was able to figure out a way of fixing everything and downloaded ALL of my programs…I was finally able to start back on my chapters…barely with a 8 month old little one…but I promise to be as hasty as I can! THANK YOU FOR WAITING!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter Series.

Warning: Adult themes between two men

Chapter Eight: Thin Line between Love and Hate

When Harry finally came to, he was laying still naked from the previous night's excursions in what he only concluded to be Snape's bed. Light was filtering through a window on the opposite side of the room, so Harry was made aware of the morning hour. While last night ended in quite a dramatic way, the morning came with no interest.

Harry was alone. He reached to the side table next to the bed and removed his spectacles. Placing them on the ridge of his nose and bending to sit up, he was also made aware of how sore he felt. Every movement protested with a sharp pain, and he had to get up as slowly as possible to avoid furthering the injury.

Despite the pain, he could not help but feel relief as it was just a reminder that the night before was not, in fact, a dream. It took every conscious thought to keep from remembering it, however, since he felt modesty and embarrassment creep into his very soul at the way he had pleaded and cried for Snape to take him, enough so that even with that small memory, he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

Shaking the thought, he bent to his torn and discarded clothing. Casting a repair spell, he gingerly put them on, doing his best to restrict his movements. The pain he felt in his rump was enough to make anyone feel dizzy and nauseous every time it occurred.

"Finally awake I see," Snape said as he entered the room with a tray of breakfast items. He set the platter on the side table where Harry's glasses had been. Taking a moment to take in the sight of Snape, Harry took a biscuit from the platter and began to eat. After a bite, he felt his stomach begin to turn and was forced to put it down.

"I have a remedy for the pain," Snape announced as he grabbed a vial from a desk at one corner of the room. He briskly walked the short distance to Harry and handed him the vial, making sure that their fingers were not to touch.

Harry's eyes danced over Snape's face. His eyes were shimmering in the morning light and he could see hints of brown within the orbs. His hair was smoothed back into a pony-tail, which carried a humorous note, since Harry never imagined the man to model himself after Lucius Malfoy. Snape was wearing a dressing robe colored with fine, emerald silk and silver trimming. His chest pocket was marked with an elegantly written 'S.' Snape's face was visibly younger and healthier, despite its usual pale color.

Harry was at a loss of words at how breathtakingly beautiful Snape was. He seemed aglow in the morning light. However, he shook away his awe and quickly drank the potion that had been handed to him. Despite the bitter taste, the potion was relieving and instantly he felt much better. He returned to the platter to finish his biscuit and another two items, including a large stack of pancakes. After he was finished, he noticed that Snape was sitting on the bed, watching him without emotion.

He felt suddenly aware of the empty air that hung between them. It was as if nothing had occurred. It then left a question.

"That feeling," Harry began.

Snape held up a hand leaving the question on Harry's breath. "As you have probably noticed Potter, you do not feel or sense the urge to be drawn to me. This is a result of our joining last night. Be assured, those feelings will return when it once more needs to be fulfilled. However, a simple feeding will suffice."

Harry was left speechless. It had not occurred to him that everything he felt would slip away after the simple, well he should say difficult, task of joining. The blush returned to his cheeks as images of Snape above him, sweating and thrusting inside him, began to filter through. He turned away to grab the glass on the breakfast tray. He sipped the liquid keeping his body turned away from said person now haunting his thoughts.

"Well that's good." He said idly as he took another sip.

"Mm," he heard Snape return though very unlike him to do so.

Harry turned around to see Snape still staring his direction. "What about the bonding? Will it be similar to…"

He trailed off feeling the question causing too many embarrassing images to filter once more through his thoughts. Despite all his efforts, he could not forget the way the pain intermixed with pleasure had made him feel and ache to feel again. His breathing became shallow, and he had to close his eyes to calm down his overly sensitive teenage hormones.

"In some ways, it will. However, much more must be done whilst in the act in order for the bonding to be sealed. In example, I must drink from you at the moment of penetration after of which I must say an incantation that will connect both body and magic." Harry turned his questioning eyes staring into those of his indifferent counterpart. Snape did not seem much changed from last night aside from his physical attributes. Harry was once more reminded of his fears that Snape felt nothing for him, but he quickly pushed them down. He had made a silent agreement that he would just be content with the bonding and never hope or wish for more.

However, he could not suppress the disappointment that overcame him at the thought that such passion that had transpired between them was nothing more than a blood bond that was fated. He soon realized that his face did not hide his streaming thoughts. He caught Snape's eyes with his and was now struck with guilt as Snape's answering glare made him all too aware at what he displayed.

"Do I dare ask why you look so disappointed?" Snape's words conveyed his obvious anger.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about not being able to see Ron as often," he lied with conviction. The last thing he wanted was for Snape to know how he truly felt. Soon however, Snape would be able to read his thoughts, and then he would have much more to worry about. "I don't really believe that Ron will be convinced that its to keep an eye on me for a potion that happened a few weeks ago."

The lie worked. Snape seemed to nod his head in agreement. "As I was already prepared, you may express to Mister Weasley and Miss Granger that the Headmaster has asked that you stay with me as to continue your lessons for your battle with the Dark Lord as well as for protection. Nothing more should be discussed; is that understood?"

It wasn't really a question as Harry already knew. "Yes, sir"

The better part of the day was spent making up class work from his previous "illness." He sat jotting down notes and verses for assignments his professors had given him to make up his missed work. It was close to seven by the time he had taken a break from it. He stretched his sore limbs. His back protested with a sharp pang that ran the length of his spine. He held it, groaning inwardly. Next time, he would do his assignments at a desk.

Snape had been gone most of the day as he had classes to teach and potions to make for the infirmary. Harry was glad for it. The morning had been awkward enough, and he was glad to put all his focus into his make-up work. Now that he had a moment, he finally allowed the thoughts begin to dart into his head about the bonding.

He vaguely recalled what he had read about on the effects of bonding, but he was sure that the bond would be a mutual share of powers. Neither would have what the other did not. That much he knew. However, something did still plague him despite every effort to repress the feeling. He wondered if what he felt for Snape was truly love. As the muggles say, 'there is a thin line between love and hate.'

The strong emotions he felt were hard to discern and he knew he would have to think more on the subject when he had the ability. As his mind began to dizzy down, Snape walked through the doorway holding a stack of parchments probably needing to be graded. Harshly, added Harry's brain with a small smile touching his lips.

That smile dissipated as soon as it arrived when Snape made no move to speak to Harry and immediately removed himself from the room to hide away in his personal quarters. Harry watched the door that Snape had just walked through with glazed eyes. The air between them felt cold and empty as it had this morning. Harry found himself missing the overwhelming feeling to be near the man, and his wanting turned into self-hatred. As much as he wanted to convince himself that what he felt was nothing more than a strong attachment to the feelings that were forced on him, he even still felt them when nothing hung between them.

How could you love and hate someone so much? Harry was sure there was a madness associated with it. He would have to be on guard since once bonding took place, he would have every one of these thoughts read and understood by said person. Dread overtook self-hatred and he hid his face away in his hands.

He shook away the thoughts that began to swirl and make his stomach clench and turn. He gathered up his work and quickly walked the distance to his own room. As he began to open his door, he felt a breath touch his neck. Harry turned, his eyes searching. The room was empty, but he could feel someone's eyes on him. He breathed again and out of the shadows stepped Lucius Malfoy.

Snape had done everything he could to keep his mind on tasks only and not a certain emerald eye Golden Boy. He had promised himself to keep away while he could. The urges of before were not intoxicating, so it was easily done. He had spoken with Dumbledore earlier that evening, and received a knowing smile and congratulations. He would have spit on the man if he did not feel a mirrored smile forming on his own despite his reluctance to acknowledge what it meant. Dumbledore seemed to always have a way underneath his skin.

'A task, in which he does proudly,' Snape thought with a coupled sneer.

The day had mostly been uneventful for which he was grateful despite his many run-ins with inconsiderate brats. He was sure they would be the end of him. If not them, then certainly…

Potter was sitting in the living area surrounded by parchments. Snape could feel the concentration clouding the air which bemused him. He would have never thought the Potter child to actually do work. Of course, he was made mistaken on several occasions-something he would not openly admit however.

He did not feel the urge to speak to the boy. Enough had been said and he was ready to retire to a night full of dim-witted student essays in which he subjected himself the torture to punish his runaway feelings and actions. 'Consider it restitution for all my wrong-doing,' he thought melodramatically.

Without a backwards glance to Potter, he locked himself away in his personal quarters.

Harry's breath escaped, and he was caught in a bewilderment that overtook every muscle in his body. The man easily closed the distance between them, his eyes searching over the boy with a glint of mischief.

"What do we have here? Mister Potter, I believe you must be lost," he said through a sneer. His hair was elegantly pulled back, glinting in the moonlight filtering from the far corner window. He was wearing his usual aristocratic garments as well as his ever present cane. He stood with both hands on the ball of the staff, his lips pulled into a thin line.

Harry recovered quickly, his eyes determined and angry. "I should be asking you that. What do you want?"

Lucius made a noise of disappointment. "Why such conviction on an old friend, Potter?"

Lucius' voice hissed a hint with each appraising word. Harry held his ground as the man moved closer still, his body mere inches and towering over Harry's. Despite his determination to appear brave, he could feel his skin prickle and his body shiver. Lucius seemed to notice this and leered in, his hand touching Harry's exposed arm.

"Don't touch me," Harry said pulling his arm away from the touch. He pulled out his wand.

"Enough Potter," Snape said as he entered the room. His face was masked in its usual indifference. He turned to his long-time friend and enemy with a courteous bow. His senses screamed to attack the man for touching his property, but he held back with every reserve he had established throughout his years as an apprentice to the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Severus," Lucius said walking to Snape and leaving Harry standing where he was still shaking in his anger, or was it anticipation of a situation.

"I see that in your time away you acquired a pet," he said with an answering smirk made in Harry's direction. His fists balled around his wand and sliced crescent cuts into the palms of his hand. If there was anyone that he would never love and true passions of hate were to describe, it would be Lucius Malfoy.

"A request made by the Headmaster," Snape said with a dismissive hand. "He has asked I watch over his most precious Golden Boy. Potter, go."

Snape glared his direction, and Harry felt his anger boil from his chest into his throat. "Why do I have to leave?"

Snape was in front of him within moments, "Do not question me, Potter. Go."

Harry glared at the man who stood much taller than he. When Snape's eyes left no room for argument, he turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him. He threw himself onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow. Voices could not be heard, and Harry only assumed that they had cast a silencing charm in order to keep Harry from overhearing.

Harry felt the anger rolling over in his stomach and it made him dizzy. Finally, after he had let his anger calm, he slipped easily into sleep. A small passing wonder of how Snape was going to talk himself out of this one.

When morning came, Harry quickly gathered up his previous nights' work and did a quick wash of his face and hair. He was resolute to not focusing on what had conspired between Lucius and him. He rushed out of his bedroom, quickly making his way to the dinner hall. He did not stop to check for Snape on his way out. The man infuriated him after what had happened. Snape treated him with such idle coldness and had before Lucius had even shown his face.

What was Snape playing at? He had begun to feel like his future was just as cold and dark as what he saw each night when he dreamt. Death would not come soon enough, he thought with a bite to his tongue. His eyes carried dark rings beneath him since he hadn't slept with ease last night.

"Harry!" Hermione called from halfway down the hallway. Harry smiled despite his current anger at his old friend. "Where have you been? The Headmaster told us that you were ill and Ron said you were not in the infirmary."

Harry sighed, "I was not ill. I'll tell you when we have a moment to ourselves."

She nodded curtly. She knew too well when a conversation called for a private place, just the three of them.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked looking around at the gathering students.

"He had to run off to the library," she said with a small smile. "As hard as it is to imagine him in a library for anything more than to visit a friend, he needs to check out research material for Potion's class."

"Research material?" Harry questioned. He never remembered hearing of a Potion's assignment. Of course, Snape hadn't been very chatty after the night of…

His mind trailed off and he shook away the memories of their passion. His anger grumbled in his stomach.

"Ron had an incident in class that earned him a ten-foot essay on procedure of a heavy sleeping draught. He has to have it turned in by tomorrow," she said with a small sigh.

Harry only nodded his head. He knew how Snape could easily demand such things of them. He did not look forward to seeing him today. He spent the better part of his morning convincing himself that he did not care about the man and that he was only bonding to gain an advantage to Voldemort.

After breakfast was eaten, Harry headed to his first class paying very little attention to the surrounding students. After turning in the respective parchments, he hurried to the next few classes to do the same. When lunched rolled in, Harry noticed that Snape was still missing from the head table. Earlier, he had noticed that he had been absent but resolved it to be the man's usual demeanor. Snape did not much care to be at breakfast and only appeared for lunch and dinner as to be courteous to Dumbledore.

Harry ignored his disappointment bellying in his stomach. He did not want to see Snape, he told himself.

Finally, evening came and still Snape was nowhere to be found. He finally convinced himself it was his business and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He knocked curtly and waited as the man charmed the door open. He stepped inside, a look of discomfort apparent on his face.

"Ah Harry, so good of you to visit. I was just about to ask you to come," Dumbledore said with an ushering of his hand for Harry to sit.

Harry sat down and took one of the candies that Dumbledore offered, tasting its sweet, yet sour taste. He finished the treat and looked on the older man with concern.

"I assume you have questions," Dumbledore stated with a matter-of-factly tone. "I was made aware of Lucius Malfoy's visit last night, and I assume you would like to know what came of that."

Harry nodded, relieved that Dumbledore was already aware of what occurred.

"Professor Snape was called away and will be back tomorrow evening," he said with a small smile. "He was asked to explain his current circumstances to the Dark Lord, something that is not an easy task. Lucius Malfoy was made to understand that under my jurisdiction, you were to stay with Professor Snape. However, convincing Mister Malfoy is easy done, the Dark Lord, however, requires much more than a simple explanation. As such, we have postponed the bonding until next week. When Professor Snape returns, he will require…"

Harry watched as Dumbledore's face saddened slightly, "a recovery period. As I am sure you understand, during this time we will be returning you to Gryffindor tower."

Harry felt his heart clench. He was sure he would be relieved that he would be returning to Gryffindor tower, but his mind and body felt otherwise. He shook off his growing uneasiness.

"I understand," he responded curtly.

"Very good, my boy. I have had your things returned to the tower ,and you will be staying there tonight until the bonding takes place." Dumbledore stood and Harry followed. They walked together to the door. Harry felt the question form on his lips.

"Will Snape be okay?"

"To be sure, Harry. No need to be worried," he said with a smile that relieved only a little of Harry's uneasiness. This is what he had wanted. He had wanted to be away from the man to be able to get his head together. He did not want to be pulled into another rush of emotions and he was sure it would if he were to be around him anymore than he already was.

He smiled at Dumbledore one last time before leaving the office and walking the path to Gryffindor tower.

"Hello mate," Ron said as he looked up from a book he had been reading. Harry laughed inwardly. Ron reading was certainly something to find funny. His perplexed look of pure confusion was enough to make even the most controlled fall into a giggle. He had missed his best friend, and it was a relief to finally speak to someone without worrying about loss of control.

"Hey Ron," Harry said taking a seat next to his friend. "Are these the books for your ten-foot parchment?"

"Yeah," Ron said with a groan. "But I have a week to do it since Snape will be gone."

Harry laughed as Ron made the 'score' gesture. Certainly, Ron needed an entire week to just read the book, not to mention an essay as well. He shook his head and glanced over. Ron had drawn a few figures at the corners of the page. The little creatures blew fire and beat each other with sticks.

"I got this pen," he showed Harry said pen. "It makes whatever you draw come to life. Wicked right?"

Harry laughed once more as he nodded his head. Ron was always finding ways of keeping himself entertained. He was not surprised to find he had now another way.

"Definitely," he said shortly. "Guess you have been busy, eh?"

"Yeah," Ron said with a grin. "Where have you been mate?"

"Dumbledore has asked that Snape continue my Occulmency lessons," Harry said faking an eye roll.

"That's brutal, mate. You have to stay with Snape? Isn't that against the rules," Ron said with a perplexed face.

"Yes, so don't tell anyone. I have to, but for right now, I'll be staying in Gryffindor tower until Snape heals," Harry said letting the words slip. He mentally berated himself on letting it slip that Snape was going to be hurt.

To his relief, his friend did not catch on to what had been said. "That's total bullocks. Snape will kill you in your sleep, mate."

"No doubt," Harry said with a small sigh. "Happy to have the encouragement."

Ron grinned sheepishly. It was too often that they had problems that Harry was faced with. Ron was the only person whom made him feel everything would turn out okay. Harry suddenly felt tired and waved his friend goodbye on his textbook ventures.

"Let Hermione know," Harry added before heading up the stairs. It was going to be a long week.

End Note: Thank you faithful fans! I'm working on chapter 9 already so hopefully I will be done with it as quickly as I can.


	9. Doing What Is Necessary

Blood Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter Series

Warning: CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN MALES

Author's Note: Back again! I spent a good part of my day writing chapters 8 and 9 so that's how much I love you guys. I will be back soon with the next installment. Keep reviewing! You guys keep me writing.

Chapter Nine: Doing What Is Necessary

Harry looked from the window, staring over the glassy surface of the water around the castle. Clouds curled through the sky, hiding away the moon and speckling the surface of the water in shadows. Snores pierced through the air of his fellow classmates. He was sure it was close to three in the morning. Sleep had been harder than he thought. Each time he had closed his eyes, images of Snape crowded his dreams.

Each time he looked on the water, he would wonder if somewhere Snape was thinking of him too. Harry sighed. He was absolutely pathetic. When had he fallen so hard and why? A man he had once hated to the very core of him was now the only person he could think of. Even when it came to his dreams, Snape was all he saw.

His determination to clear his head had been at no avail. Every one of his thoughts found some way back to the way Snape had kissed his lips, prying them open with his tongue and exploring the depths with fervor. He remembered Snape's long fingers, the way the engulfed each patch of flesh they touched and enflamed it with a passion that ate away at his very soul. He especially remembered the way that Snape's hot flesh drove into him, tearing and fevering his insides. And lastly, he remembered the way Snape had whispered his name as he came deep inside him.

Harry pushed his forehead against the cold, hard glass of the window, cooling his heated forehead. His eyes closed to the memories. Despair crept through leaving his eyes watering with tears, and despite his every effort to contain them, streaming down his face. It was enough, he reminded himself. It was enough to just be near Snape.

A cool breath touched his neck. Harry turned in his alarm. Snape stood, his eyes watching Harry. Blood flowed down from his hairline. Harry gasped as Snape pulled him, forcibly tilting his neck to the side and penetrating his neck with his fangs. Surprise soon turned to passion as Harry gave way to the sensations. He trembled beneath the man's persistent feeding. Snape's hands held him firmly against his hard body, and Harry was glad for it because his legs had long since given out.

Finally, Snape pulled away licking his lips of the residual feeding. Harry was trembling and light-headed. Harry vaguely saw the smile that formed on the man's lips. The blood was stained against the man's forehead but the wound was fully healed.

"You will be returning with me," his voice low and laced with silk. "One week will not do."

Harry barely gathered enough sense to stand on his own legs and breathed out air he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"But…" he started not truly knowing what he wanted to say.

"Come with me," Snape said shortly, leading Harry from the dormitory and down the steps through the tower towards his private rooms. Harry followed without a word. They finally arrived in the living area and Snape turned to him, his features visibly aglow.

"I was made aware of Dumbledore's restrictions, but I do not require any recovery time." Snape's eyes danced over Harry, an enticing fire burning within them. "I simply required a meal."

Harry shivered in response. Something about Snape felt different. He couldn't place a finger on what was different, but the way that Snape bore into him like a lion to its prey. Harry felt a shiver pass up his spine.

"Wha…" Harry could not finish a thought or sentence. He was both drawn and repelled by the contradiction in Snape's previous and current actions.

Snape stepped closer and placed a single finger to trace along Harry's jaw line. "I needed to taste you."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. It felt as though he would slip into unconsciousness at any moment from loss of oxygen. This was definitely not like Snape. Snape resembled and spoke like a predator. The glint in his eyes both scared and impassioned Harry to dizziness.

"What happened with Voldemort?" Harry mustered through his haze.

Snape seemed to hesitate a moment and then the returning gaze from the Snape he knew before returned. "That is none of your concern Potter."

Harry felt the anger from the previous day return. "It is my concern!"

Snape pulled away from Harry, his arms crossing against his chest. "A child such as you need not be concerned with what the Dark Lord requires of me. I would suggest you dismiss all your thoughts of what you feel are your 'concern' Potter."

Harry balled his hands to fists and the anger surfaced again. "It's just like you to do this! I'm just a tool. No need for me to be informed on anything. Just do as you say, right?"

"You will be informed of which concerns you," Snape said his gaze unmoving.

"It does concern me," Harry yelled beginning to feel his anger touch his cheeks ready to explode.

"Potter, do not question me. I will not further this," Snape began to make his way to his personal quarters, but Harry grabbed at his cloak to stop his progression.

"I have a right to know. If we are going to be bonded, I deserve to know."

Snape turned on him, his eyes piercing on Harry with cold demeanor. "I will only say this once Potter. Our bonding is only done to be advantageous to defeating the Dark Lord, nothing more. Do not begin to consider that there is any emotional attachment on my end to be bonded. I am merely doing it to do what is necessary. You will be informed as to what will help you defeat the Dark Lord, but civility on my part is merely to make this bonding bearable."

Snape removed himself from Harry's grasp and slammed the door behind him. Harry stood in the dark, feeling anger and tears well up inside him. His heart felt like it was tearing within his chest, and his breathing was labored. He shut his eyes tightly, but tears still came. His heart ached and burned. He turned, fleeing from the rooms, his feet taking him as far as they could the place he ran away to.

The tower smelt of owl feathers and droppings. He leaned over the window, breathing shallow to avoid his tears from falling. He cursed Snape for making him cry. He was always forced to do what was right for the cause, but this time, he really hoped that death would take him before.

"Alone I see. Not very smart of Dumbledore's Golden Child," said a cool voice from beyond the dark. Harry's body went like stone in surprise.

Harry turned sharply, recovering from his surprise. Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows, his hair flowing down over his shoulders and black robes clothing his form. His signature cane was not to be found, but the smirk he always displayed in Harry's presence was definitely there.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry had his wand ready. He glared at the man, but within a moment, his wand was tossed to the floor. Lucius made his way over after casting a quick petrify charm. Harry tried to move his limbs, but at no avail.

"You were always quite the feisty one, Potter," he said coolly as he placed a finger on Harry's lips, tracing them with an icy touch. "A very attractive attribute, might I add."

Harry felt the need to spring at the man, but the charm was to strong.

"I wonder what I would receive if I were to bring you to the Dark Lord. Although, it might be interesting to see how you do when you are taken by a man," Lucius added with a smirk that said otherwise.

Harry felt his insides curl. He hoped Lucius wasn't saying what he thought the man was saying. Harry felt relief roll through him when a voice came from behind Lucius.

"Malfoy, you are not to touch him," Snape said as he came from the shadows, wand in hand.

Lucius turned his smile leaving his face, "I should not dream it, Severus."

Snape moved on him as quickly as a snake. "Leave"

Lucius bowed, his head tilting into it and smiled at Snape, "As you wish."

He turned to Harry with a smirk, "Of course, Potter, we will be seeing each other again. No need to worry." With that he disappeared into a black mist.

Snape immediately removed Harry's curse, making his way over to him and inspecting to see if anything had been done. "You are not to go out again."

Harry felt the anger seethe up again, "You can't tell me what to do."

Snape's eyes burned fires, "Mister Potter, despite what you may believe me, I am still your professor and am to be respected as such. Unless you wish to have detention for the next year, you will not go out again."

Harry felt his insides turn and twist. He wanted to cry, but he refused to let Snape have the satisfaction. He stood his ground, but agreed. "Fine"

He followed Snape to the rooms, speaking not a word. The silence persisted when they arrived within Snape's rooms. Harry followed Snape to the couch where Snape grabbed a glass with what Harry concluded to be fire whisky.

Harry's anger was still boiling beneath the surface, and he had right mind to say he would not bond with Snape, but after deciding the rash decision would lead to more complications, he simply sat. Harry watched Snape pour two glasses and was surprised when he handed one to Harry.

"Drink," he said as he drank gingerly from his taking a seat in the adjacent arm chair.

Harry did not argue. His nerves were completely in overdrive, and he knew he could do with a good drink to calm them. He sipped the drink, making a face as it burnt all the way down, but the feeling of warmth spread through his stomach calming it. He breathed out a sigh and tilted his head back against the couch. He may be angry with the greasy git, but at least Snape had given him something that would help.

"I realize that being with me Potter is not often easy," Snape started as he finished his drink and poured another. Harry could not contain the look of astonishment. 'Snape seriously needs to choose how he wants to act,' Harry thought with anger. All these back forth moods were really starting to annoy him.

"I lost my temper, for that I apologize. It is in your best interest that I discuss what occurred between the Dark Lord and I," he began ready to tell a long tale. "I was successful in convincing the Dark Lord that you were under my care. I was put under vigorous curses to prove so, but was able to withstand. It is understood that in order to gain the trust back from Dumbledore, I was to take you into my personal protection. Thus, the Dark Lord will not try to harm you. However, Lucius Malfoy has taken a…"

Snape hesitated a moment, seemingly gathering the right words, "interest in you. For that reason, you must stay in these rooms only when I am here, otherwise, you must be somewhere with plenty of classmates and professors to protect you. It is in my belief that Lucius means to kidnap you and take you to the Dark Lord; however, it would not please him. Is that understood?"

Harry simply nodded. It was nothing short of what he expected, aside from the Lucius Malfoy part. His anger was simpering away with each sip of the devilish drink and soon, he was completely relaxed against the couch.

Snape looked to the mantel; judging the time, he stood up. Harry tried to stand with him, but was not prepared for the weight of his body and stumbled. Within a moment, Snape was there, his arms encircling Harry, holding him inches from the floor.

" 'hanks," Harry said with a bit of a slur.

Snape pulled him to his feet. "I should remember children cannot hold their liquor."

Harry made a face, " 'ey, 'oos da kid."

Snape looked at him, his face seeming to soften. If Harry knew better, he would have thought the man was enjoying this. However, he knew Snape too well to know that it was more like an annoyance.

"I think it is time to retire," he said helping Harry to his room. It was nice to lean up against the coolness of Snape's body when his was set aflame. He let Snape him help him onto the bed and when Snape made to leave, Harry grabbed the back of his cloak.

" Don' leave," he said his eyes suddenly filled with disappointment. He heard Snape sign and then turn. This was definitely not like him. Snape would usually pull away with a retort of how pathetic he looked, but instead, he sat down beside him and eyed him carefully.

"You must remind me to never again give you alcohol," he said indifferently. There was the old Snape. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Not ma fault," he said closing his eyes to the turning world.

He felt a hand touch face and then fingers slide over his dry lips. He licked them in response and just as quickly, felt a hot pair upon his own mouth. His mouth was pried open slowly and a tongue slid in lapping at his own teasingly. He moaned into that mouth, his body trembling with electricity. If this was a dream, he should drink more often. Soon he felt the weight redistribute on the bed and felt a body on top of his own, pressing into him, hard flesh touching hard flesh.

Wait, when did he become naked? He had little time to think on it as hands pulled his legs apart forcibly and a hard, hot pressure pushed inside him. He cried out, his voice echoing off the walls. His eyes opened to Snape's face hovering above his. His heart lurched, but he had little time to gaze because Snape resumed his previous actions with thrusting and sent Harry arching and moaning curses of delight.

Harry's arms went around Snape's neck, and Snape knelt to take another hot kiss. Their tongues mingled while their bodies moved in simultaneous vigor. Harry felt every slice of pain and every wave of pleasure ripple from below to the tips of his toes. Snape was moving faster, sweat beading on his pale flesh, dropping ever so often onto Harry who too matched in sweat.

Their labored breathing became erratic as they neared their climax, and when it hit Harry, he was sent arching up, his head rearing in the hard waves of climax, shooting his seed between them. Snape wasn't far behind and groaned pressing deep into Harry. Harry felt a warm heat spread from inside.

When Harry came down from the high of ecstasy, they were laying side by side, breathing shallow and fast. He turned his head, the movement alone making him dizzy. Snape was already composed, and he rolled away and got up to gather his clothes.

Harry watched him, unable to say anything to make him stay. Without a word, Snape left the room, and Harry was left to ponder what had just happened and why.

End Note: Figured I owed it to my fans to get two chapters out. Be ready for the next one…drama drama drama


	10. Uncontrollable Instinct

Blood Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter series

Warning: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN MALE CHARACTERS

Chapter Ten: Uncontrollable Instinct

Harry laid there staring at the door that Snape had left through. His mind was still trying to wrap around all that had happened, but of course, being drunk did have an effect of the ability of recalling some items with efficient quickness. Through his blurry haze which was both caused by lack of spectacles and vision defiled by alcohol, Harry did his best to contemplate whether it was anger in the pit of his stomach or confusion.

He closed his eyes feeling the beginnings of nausea bubbling in said stomach. He was never going to accept another drink from anyone. Scratch that; he was never going to drink—ever. The dizziness and nausea settled a bit, and he allowed his eyes to open once more.

He never took Snape to be the type to take advantage of those impaired. He thought a moment, 'Well not alcohol, the-Boy-Who-Lived, impaired.'

Why was it that every time he felt he was gaining a grasp of how Snape truly felt on things that everything was pulled out beneath him and he was once again, on his back, laying in absolute confusion and possible anger. At least, he thought he was angry. He couldn't quite tell since the dizzy swirl of fire whisky in his stomach made it nearly impossible to feel anything other than just that—dizzy.

He rolled to his side which almost immediately he regretted. The whirlpool brewing in his stomach lurched him forward and that night's dinner splayed out on the floor beside the side table. He groaned and grabbed his wand from the side table whispering the cleaning spell. The evidence of his lack of stomach for alcohol disappeared in a second.

He gathered himself back to the bed and decided before anymore thinking was done, he'd sober up and sleep off the fire whisky. It was easy enough to fall straight into dreams.

Morning came too soon and Harry wasn't glad for it. His head pounded with the beat of his pulse and each time it did, he had to close his eyes to the pain. He felt sick, and he rushed to the restroom as he further emptied his stomach. When he had finished washing his mouth of the nasty taste left behind, he went to the bed and sat, easing slowly as not to upset his stomach again.

A knock sounded at the door, and though his head protested, he stood to answer it. Snape stood at the entrance holding a glass in one hand and a vial in the other.

"I assume that you would require these as you did not seem to handle the fire whisky well," Snape said curtly before forcing the items into Harry's hands. Despite feeling a bit angry about how it all had happened, he took the items with a silent thank you. Instantly after he consumed them, the headache eased away and his stomach felt normal as before.

"What is that stuff?" He said making a face at the bitter taste.

"It's a remedy I created for a night after fire whisky," Snape said in a lecturing tone. "I have found many days where its use was more than welcomed. I do on many occasions care for a drink or two."

Harry nodded briefly and then set the vial and glass down on the table beside the bed. He couldn't remember much from the night before, and he was pretty sure that the most interesting bits were dreamt. Snape seemed as he was before and so Harry followed him out into the living area.

"As it is a free day, I expect you will not venture within these rooms for much of it. I would just like to remind you that there is a curfew, and I will expect you following supper." Snape turned on his heels and left Harry standing in his room, alone. 'Definitely dreamt it,' he thought with a small sigh. It was definitely a very realistic dream.

Harry dressed quickly and left the rooms. He was ready to finally get some time to himself, and he looked for his friends to share it with.

"Hey Harry," Seamus said coming up to him with a smile. "I thought you were going with Hermione and Ron."

"Going where?" Harry said his eyebrow rising in question.

"To the Burrow," he said quickly. "Ron was saying that his brother returned from…er, I forget where, but they were celebrating it with dinner. He was asking everyone where you were, mate."

"Did he leave already?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, he and Hermione left by floo about an hour ago. Sorry mate," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"I wouldn't have been able to go any way," Harry said slightly disappointed. He waved Seamus goodbye and made his way back to Snape's rooms. There wasn't much to do when Ron and Hermione weren't around, and he figured he would spend the remainder of his day finishing his assignments.

When he arrived in the living quarters, Snape was nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't hope to avoid Snape all day, but it was enough to avoid him at least for the time being. His stomach still turned every time he thought back on the way Lucius' eyes had gazed at him much like Snape's. It was that very gaze that made him sick when done by anyone other than Snape.

Harry idly wondered when the bonding would be done since Snape was fully recovered. Snape had not said another word about it since the night before. He was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts but a clearing of someone's throat. Looking up, he found himself directly in the spider's web. Snape stood, his hair pulled back, shining beautifully in the morning light. He was wearing muggle clothes surprisingly-jeans and a well-fitted moss-green shirt. He was watching Harry as if he too was caught off guard.

"Sir," Harry said in one breath. "You wear muggle clothes?"

This definitely caught Snape off guard since a smile touched his eyes and it was a beautiful sight indeed. While his mouth did not express the emotion, his eyes soften and turned on him with gentle regard.

"Indeed," he said his eyes returning to their normal indifference. "I, too Mister Potter, find that on days that are freely mine that the restrictions of a robe uncomfortable even for an Ex-Death Eater."

Harry caught himself smiling, "I only meant that it was a surprise to see it."

"My sediments exactly as to you being in the living quarters," Snape said coolly.

Harry blushed visibly. "Ron and Hermione are away and so I thought I would finish my make up work."

"How practical of you," Snape said sitting in his favored arm chair.

Harry couldn't believe that he was talking so easily with Snape. Not once had Snape insulted him. He found it odd however, that Snape was not elsewhere.

"As understood, I will remain here until you finish your work. It would be troublesome to run into another situation," Snape said referring to Malfoy. Harry had been partly right about the night's events. He was glad he hadn't dreamt it all, but now he understood that he was previously angry with Snape.

Something touched the air between them, a similar feeling to the one before. Harry lifted his head to it.

"Sir," he regarded the man with a quizzical brow. "When will the bonding take place?"

Snape looked up from the book he had grabbed from the tableside of the arm chair. "I spoke to the Headmaster and it will take place tomorrow night."

'Unless something else happens,' Harry thought to himself. He was sure that he would be faced with another situation that would lead him to only feel more confused about everything that had happened thus far.

They had sat in silence for what seem to be hours, but Harry knew better since the clock only ticked away one hour since they had begun. Harry had consumed his efforts in writing a parchment for his Defense against the Dark Arts class, and Snape sat reading what Harry finally concluded to be a potions' procedures' book.

His hand ached in protest as he jotted down another word and he finally gave in to it. He set the quill down and shifted back, stretching only slightly. He had been sitting again and was sure his back would protest as it had once before. Settling into the couch and gazing at the fire dancing in the hearth, Harry's mind wandered.

Snape looked at Harry from the nose of his book. Harry regarded him for a moment and then his thoughts fell silent. It was definitely awkward to be alone in a room with nothing hanging between them. They were either angry or passionate. Harry felt the blush creep into his cheeks as passionate memories began to once more surface. He pushed away at them mentally discouraging them from resurfacing again.

Snape said nothing and Harry found himself searching for topics to discuss. His fingers interweaved and circled each other in his thought ramblings. He finally found a topic in which he would think neutral enough not to cause anger or passion.

"What powers do you and I gain when the bonding takes place?" Harry's eyes met that of his professor's. For a moment, he thought that Snape would not answer, but when the man shut and put down his book, he felt a breath escape in relief.

"Powers gained with a blood bond are subject to that of those being bonded. If I were to have bonded with another vampire, it would likely result in a heightening of pre-existing powers. Similarly, to bond with a wizard, a trade with powers is made and the strength in which their use is monumentally increased. However, the powers also become much more uncontrollable, but once control is gained, an invaluable asset." He looked at Harry as if to judge that the information was understood. He obviously found that it was since he continued.

"Mind reading of the other and location are a general power in which most receive. As you are a wizard, your powers of spell casting will increase and my powers of mind control will increase. Most likely, I will be able to read your thoughts but there is a possibility that neither of us will be able to. The bond strengthens the skills, but does not create them." His gaze on Harry was unmoving. He seemed to be going through his own thought on the subject, and Harry did not know if there was anything further he wished to discuss of it.

"So you might not be able to read my mind," he said stating the one item he hoped would come true.

"Yes, there is a chance that I may not receive the power to read your mind, but likely, I will gain that attribute." Harry could feel Snape's eyes piercing into him, daring him to wish for it to not happen.

"Are there secrets that you do not wish me to know?" Snape said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Yes," Harry said shortly.

"All the more reason to continue your lessons," Snape said waving a dismissive hand. "If you could gain control of your memories and thoughts, you would be able to even block me from reading them."

Harry perked up. He was sure it would sound odd to want to begin right away, but he did not want to chance Snape finding out his true feelings for the man—or the feelings he thought he felt.

Though he was sure he'd share more about himself than he wanted to in his training, he was determined to keep Snape from knowing most intimate of those things. "When can we begin?"

Snape looked at him his eyes dancing with a sudden interest. Harry was mesmerized by those eyes. He'd never witness Snape show anything other than disgust and disdain for him, but now they showed interest and a hint of mischief. Harry idly wondered if it was a cause of the man 'doing what is necessary' but decided at this point, the civility was much appreciated.

"We can begin after supper," Snape said turning his eyes back to the fire hearth and away from Harry. Obviously, he too knew he showed too much in them. Harry's heart started back up in his chest. Something about the way that the sun licked at his features was breathtaking and the way his eyes seem to watch in a distance that said he was thinking on things that would give away is inner feelings. Harry was suddenly interested in the man before him.

Before this, Snape was only someone he felt hatred for. When his feelings began to turn, he felt the desire to know more about the man that was wielding his heart away against his better judgment. It definitely did not work in his favor that he was in love with the greasy git since Snape had a way of turning even the most neutral of subjects into insults upon Harry or his father. He was sure that at one point in the evening, Snape would make him angry again.

It was his sudden decision that he would get one question in before the insult crafting began.

"Why is Lucius Malfoy interested in me," he said knowing the question itself came from nowhere and that no doubt, it would make Snape angry.

To his surprise, Snape looked to him, his eyes unmasked to his sudden disgust at the mention of Lucius Malfoy's name. "Lucius Malfoy favors objects and persons owned by others, especially when it comes to my personal property. A game, if you will. He enjoys stealing and cheating others just as much as he enjoys serving the Dark Lord. His interest in you is obvious since the Dark Lord has favored me and left you in my care. Thus, Lucius finds it an intriguing enough conquest to cause problems within our inner circle."

Harry was a bit confused, but nodded in reply anyway. "So he's done this before?"

"As is his nature," Snape said shortly, sending another disgusted glance towards the fire hearth. "This time, however, proves much more of a task then the others. It would be easy enough for him to discover evidence of my heritage as well as the true reason for your stay. It is imperative that he does not; thus, you are to remain either with myself or in the public eye. You are never to wander alone."

Harry had wished the topic had stayed neutral, but the anger from before began to nip away at his stomach. For how long would he have to endure being watched like a child? He could deal with Malfoy.

"But won't it be fine once we're bonded," he asked simply. "I mean, you would always know where I am."

"I would be able to find your location, but as instincts would take over, I fear my control could cause more damage than good," he replied nonchalantly.

"Instincts?" Harry said twisting his mouth oddly around the word.

"As you are my blood bond, a certain instinct to protect your life would be triggered. I have no control of these urges as you have seen, but have controlled parts only by years of vigorous practice. Vampires are very territorial creatures, as you should well know, Potter. If you were to be taken by Lucius Malfoy, it could lead to your death and thus, lead to mine." He said eyeing Harry with an indifferent gaze. Harry felt his heart throb painfully in his chest. He was once more reminded that Snape felt nothing other than instinct and duty towards him. If Harry were to get killed, the connection of the bond would kill Snape too.

Harry internally berated himself for falling straight into the spider's web. He knew that these questions would only lead to more heartache. Snape did not care for him, and he would always be reminded each time Snape remarked on his 'uncontrollable instincts.' Harry couldn't help the sadness that clouded his very soul. Unrequited love, he had heard, was vicious enough to cause one to end their life in hopes of ending the pain.

"I see," Harry said his eyes turning away from the other. He felt the need to run away. He wanted to sleep and never wake up. He wanted to go straight into Lucius Malfoy's trap just to feel something real that would leave him physically scarred. He wouldn't though. He had more mind then to throw away everything that they had worked so hard for.

He stood, keeping his back to Snape and walked the short distance to his room. He did not mutter another word. He needed to be alone.

When a knock sounded at the door, Harry awoke from his slumber. When had he fallen asleep? He quickly righted himself and made his way to the door. Opening it, Snape stood his dark features hidden by casted shadows. The same indifference from before touched his eyes, and Harry was left trying to read what was inside them.

"I have been knocking for ten minutes Potter," he said, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Sorry sir. I was asleep," he said touching his hand nervously to the back of his head.

"For several hours, might I add, Potter. I will call the house elf as you have missed supper." He went to turn but was stopped by Harry quickly speaking.

"There is no need sir. I'm not hungry," he replied quickly as his stomach turned angrily. He didn't feel the need to eat after the many thoughts that had clouded his mind the past few hours.

"You will eat Potter. We are to train immediately following," Snape said leaving no room for argument. It was not like the man to force someone to do anything that did not directly benefit his rage. Harry reminded himself that in order to produce blood, he had to eat. He followed without a word and once the food had been summoned, ate quickly.

Snape had watched him the entire time he ate, causing him to be incredibly uncomfortable. When he had finished, he turned his gaze to the fire and away from his professor. The air felt electric and it bit at his skin, prickling it on spot. He wrapped his hands around his arms, protecting them from the air at no avail. Feelings were slipping their way through his reserves. A sudden need to be close to Snape resurfaced. He didn't want to feel that way, not now. He was still angry and heartbroken. He didn't want to feel anything for the man.

When his eyes gazed over, Snape was watching him. Harry's heart was in his throat. It was the same look as Snape had when he had come to the tower; he looked like a predator watching its prey. Harry shivered visibly. He was caught in those eyes. He wanted nothing more than to fall into them and swim in the pools of passion that lie within.

With one fluid movement, Snape stood and made his way to Harry. His eyes never left Harry's. He was upon him, his hand clutching at Harry's shirt and pulling him to stand. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he was forced to stand. Snape's hand went to Harry's neck, pressing his cool fingers to Harry's scorched skin.

"Afraid Potter," he said in a low, seductive voice.

"No," Harry said sternly. He wouldn't allow himself to fall once more. He pulled away from Snape, but was caught with Snape's hand. He tried to pull away again, but Snape held him there.

"Your words do not match your actions Potter."

"And your actions don't match anything you say!" Harry said angrily but did not attempt to pull away again. "I don't want to be your property or something that you can have anytime you want."

"When have I said that you are my property?" Snape stared at him, his eyes watching his carefully.

"Earlier, you said that Malfoy only wanted your property," Harry said stubbornly.

"I do remember also stating that Lucius would take anything that was not his. You are viewed as something that I have and he does not. Much like you to misunderstand," he said letting go of Harry and crossing his arms against his chest.

"And it's just like you to be a bloody git about how anyone feels," he said quickly regretting it.

Snape's eyes danced with anger. He moved on Harry, so close that he could feel the man's hot breath on his face. "It is easy to be as you have remarked 'a bloody git' when having to deal with an insolent brat."

Harry's hands balled into fists, and he bit his cheek in anger. "It's easy to be insolent when dealing with an inexpressive Ex-Death Eater!"

They stood with their chests heaving in anger and eyes glaring, but Harry would not back down. He would not be intimidated this time. Snape grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him first towards him and then away from him sending Harry clamoring to the floor. He lay there astonished and then, fear overtook his entire body. Without even a quick thought, he darted from the room and down the hall. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, tears jerking from his eyes and falling quickly down his face. He refused to acknowledge that he was putting himself in danger, but he didn't much care. He would run into Malfoy's arms before he returned to the despair of his current situation.

He continued through the main corridor and then out a hidden passage to the outside grounds. The fresh night air touched his face prickling it with the ice cold temperature. He finally stopped, breathing heavily and trying to regain his composure. He wouldn't cry anymore. He would spend his entire life putting every feeling he felt into his hatred for Snape.

He sat down on the grass, his glasses fogged by the cold air. He took them off to clean them of it. When he placed them back, he noticed a dark figure standing in front of him. He gasped knowing too well what he had just run himself into.

"How lucky I am to have stumbled upon you," Lucius Malfoy said coming into visibility. Harry could feel his blood run cold. It was not his intention to run into the man. Why did Malfoy always show up when he was alone? Was he watching him? The night air cut through him like a knife. Malfoy let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I had hoped it to be more difficult, but alas, here you are." He moved forward, spelling Harry into paralysis. He internally shrieked knowing that this was how he had first gotten into trouble. The last thing he needed was to be kidnapped by bloody Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius knelt beside Harry and a smirk formed on his lips. "How positively radiant you look flushed with cold."

His hand traced from Harry's cheeks to his lips, sending a jolt down Harry's spine at the touch. He felt sick. He wanted to run away or tear away from Malfoy's touch, but the paralysis held him much like it did when this had previously happened.

A green light flashed and Lucius flew to the ground, skidding across the grass. Harry watched with relief as the man contorted in pain as the spell overtook his body. Snape stalked in front of Harry, his eyes glaring into the man.

"I had warned you Lucius," he said hissing at the man's name. "I will not be kind next time. Now leave!"

He dispelled the man, and Malfoy quickly recovered, his face shining with sweat. He glared at Snape, but backed away. Malfoy disappeared and Harry was left gazing still petrified. Snape dispelled him and forcibly pulled Harry to his feet.

Before Harry could say a word, his lips were being torn open by a tongue and his body was crushed against a hard form. He cried out as the man pulled his hair and exposed is neck. "You are not to leave me again. You are mine, Potter."

Harry wasn't able to speak as the man drove his fangs into his jugular sending a whirl of sensations through his body. He quivered under the violent feeding. His body was weak and ached for the man's touch. Snape did not hesitate when he threw Harry to the ground on his hands and knees. Harry was disrobed quickly and thrust into without a second in between. He cried out and curled his fingers around the blades of grass.

The violent thrusts persisted and Harry could only groan and whimper in response. He was completely overpowered by Snape's ferocity. Despite it, he was undeniably hungry for it. He pushed to meet Snape's maddening thrusts. To be taken in public, under the eye of the moon, it was pure intoxication. Harry arched up as his climax hit him rippling through his body like the waves of the ocean. Snape continued his hard thrusts until his own completion, filling Harry.

Snape's fingers bruised the skin where they had clung on his hips. Harry collapsed to the grass, his breathing labored. He couldn't be angry even though he wished for it. Snape pulled him up and helped him into his clothes. He quickly pulled Harry into his arms and lifted him. Harry could only cling to the man hoping that all of this hadn't been a dream.

Snape carried him all the way to their shared room and settled him down on the couch. Harry watched him through hazy eyes. Snape pulled the fire whisky from a shelf and drank its entire contents in one quick swallow.

"Were those your instincts?" Harry asked with a soft voice.

Snape looked at him, his eyes dancing with an emotion Harry had never seen before.

"No."

End Note: Thanks for waiting! Chapter 11 will be out as soon as I find time. Hope to get many reviews!


	11. Apologies and Bonding

Blood Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter series.

Warning: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN MALE CHARACTERS

Chapter Eleven: Apologies and Bonding

The disbelief of Snape's admission was evident in Harry's eyes. He couldn't find the words to express his surprise, so he merely stared at the man across the room. Snape stood with his hand on the mantel and his face directed at the fire dancing within the hearth. Shadows framed his face, highlighting those predatory eyes. Harry's heart was already on high alert from Snape's admission.

"No…" Harry said more to convince himself of it then to repeat it.

Snape looked away from the fire and slumped into the chair. He put his hand to his forehead.

"Yes, Potter. Since tonight has been monumentally full of disclosure, I assume one more would not disrupt it. My instinct was to kill Lucius, but that I was able to control. However, why I forced you in public for every eye to see is a venture I cannot fathom." Snape rubbed his wrinkleless eyes with a sigh escaping his lips. Snape's features were aglow from his post-feeding. Harry could not help but gape at him.

Why couldn't he stay angry? Why was his heart still beating erratically? Snape had admitted he was capable of making rash decisions; but even more so, that he wanted without thought to take Harry. It was that in which Harry was trying his best to envelop his mind around. A small part of him, well, a rather large small part of him hoped it meant Snape felt something for him other than instinct, duty, and responsibility; although, his heart was not satisfied with a hope. He wanted to know the certainty of an emotion greater than that of which he had previous believed.

"I don't understand," he whispered, his breath escaping him.

"What is there not to understand Potter," Snape said pinching the bridge of his nose as he often did when he was exasperated.

Harry bit his lip and groaned inwardly. "I don't understand you at all."

"There is nothing to understand about me Potter," Snape said with his voice laced with condescension. "Your only focus should be that of finding a way of staying out of situations that bring about that behavior."

"It's not my fault," Harry said completely baffled by the man's arrogance to blame Harry for his actions

"Not your fault?" Snape said rhetorically. "You disobeyed my specific instructions to go nowhere alone, and you even went as far as to flee the safety of the Hogwart's castle; it is most undeniably your fault Potter."

"I wasn't the one who shagged my bloody brains out in public with the possibility of someone catching us," Harry said indignantly. He was positively seething. It was just like Snape to turn it on him and blame him for everything that had transpired. He wondered if they would ever truly have an impartial conversation.

Snape looked speechless, but quickly hid behind his usual indifference. "An act in which will not be replicated."

How could Snape dismiss so easily? Harry suddenly felt exposed and dense for ever believing the man capable of anything other than malice. It was the man's existence to cause anyone within hearing distance to wish not to be. Harry could see the conversation spiraling like it had hundreds of times before it. They always ended their conversations in anger.

"I'm sorry," Harry said finally giving into guilt. If it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Snape seemed to regard him for a moment before nodding his head. "I should have not used physical violence to express my anger. As such, it was ultimately what drove you to flee. I realize that we often end up in disagreement and it is often due to my admissions."

Harry was astonished that the man could admit fault. He felt a twinge of happiness at this. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I guess we both lose our heads," he said feeling relief that maybe one day they would have more than civility between them. Could he hope for possible comradeship?

"As it is late, I will retire and you should do the same Mister Potter." Snape bowed, something not often done, and turned to do just that. Harry watched him go, a silence hanging between the door and where he stood. Was this the possible end of all their disagreements and a step towards friendship? A boy could dream.

He contorted his face into a grin at the word friendship. Somehow, it just did not fit the man. However, he still hoped for it. Free to hope, he thought timidly. He then made his way into his room to tucker in for a night possibly filled with a certain potion's professor. Tomorrow night was, after all, their bonding.

Harry awoke feeling somewhat tired but all together relieved that the night previous did not end badly. He rose from the bed, tossing on some fresh clothes that he had packed into the dresser near the bed. Fitting his spectacles to his face, he left the room and was met with a formally dressed professor.

Snape was wearing his house-color dress robes, adorned in silver embroidery snaking its way from the trims of the bottom seems all the way to his shoulders. His hair hung loose, glinting brilliantly in the sun with touches of silver intermixed with onyx. Snape's face was smooth like silk and tempting to touch. Harry refrained from staring too long.

"Why are you dressed up?" He said with a confused brow.

Snape corrected himself, stiffening his back and upturning his nose. "Bonding is regarded as a ceremony, Mister Potter. Thus, one must dress appropriately. Gather a few days worth of clothing and items as well."

"Oh," Harry said with a look to his own clothes. "I'll just go grab those then."

He quickly went to his room and pulled out the dress robes he had bought the year before as well as packed away what he could in his trunk. He pulled on his dress robes as quickly as he could without harming them and then met Snape at the door, sizing his trunk and placing it in his pocket.

"I thought the bonding was going to take place tonight and why do I have to pack for a few days," Harry asked following Snape outside and down the hall towards the outside grounds.

"The Headmaster has requested it be done off grounds and thus, we must meet him at the cottage he has specified. He believes it will be much easier for the latter of the bonding to be completed without the possibility of interruption. We will apparate once outside of the grounds and be staying a total of three days. The Headmaster has left notes with all your professors and appointed a substitute to temporarily teach my classes. As to the bonding and when it shall take place, the Headmaster has made it clear that he wishes to do it as soon as possible. After hearing of our confrontation with Lucius Malfoy, he has determined this morning to be more suitable."

They finally made it to an appropriate apparating spot. Snape held out his hand to Harry in which he grabbed quickly. The world spun and Harry felt his stomach protest. They landed easy enough, but Harry, having done it only a few times before, lost the contents of his stomach.

The cottage sat near a cliff overlooking the ocean. He wondered idly what ocean they were near, but decided it unimportant. The walls of the cottage were decorated in vines that snaked up the sides bearing flowers the color of the sunlight. When they entered the hallway, the little cottage became an elegantly big hallway. Obvious magic in place, the space was wide enough to fit an entire herd of people. Harry followed Snape into the living area and then up the stairs. Paintings of all sorts lined the walls as they walked further down the hallway to a room sitting just at the end. The room was quite large and harbored a king-sized bed towering with sheer linens that draped at each of the four posts at the corner of the bed.

Harry watched Snape set his trunk to the side of the bed and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"We're staying in the same room?" Harry said in disbelief.

"It would be hard to complete the bonding otherwise Potter." Snape said sarcastically.

"But…" he said despite setting the trunk down as instructed.

"Be sure to understand this Potter. We are not bonding for a day, or a week. This bond that we are subjecting to is a lifelong and permanent partnership. Once done, it cannot be undone." Snape watched Harry intently seeming to search for something.

"Oh," he said unable to think of anything more to say. He knew what the bond meant, but he was sure that Snape wouldn't want him near him despite it. Snape had always required his space, and they did not share rooms at Hogwarts. "So for tonight, we will have the same room?"

"Unless you wish to make that permanent as well," Snape said with a smirk touching his lips.

Harry thought for a moment. He wouldn't mind being able to see Snape sleep every night. He was already doomed to an eternity of heartbreak and heartache. How much more could sleeping next to the man do to his already shattered hopes? It might do to cheer him up, but Harry was sure that it wasn't an offer.

Despite wanting to be near the man, he knew that it would never be something he could. He shook his head, turning away to hide his look of disappointment.

"The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall will arrive shortly. Until then, I suggest you have a meal as it will be a long day." Snape left the room.

Harry stood watching the door Snape had left through. It was comical that the man most feared at Hogwarts was going to be bonded with not to mention everyone's savior, but his most despised student. It was even more comical that Harry would be the one to fall in love and live out a life of misery. Again, it was ironic that he would ever love anyone, especially someone like Snape.

When Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived, Harry was sitting in the kitchen eating a biscuit, and Snape was sitting in the living area reading another one of his potion's books.

"Ah, good to see you arrived well," Dumbledore said stepping in and giving his famous smile. Professor McGonagall did not, however, look at all pleased with being there. She wore a stern look, but said nothing. Harry finished his biscuit and joined them in the living area. Dumbledore was sitting down on the couch next to McGonagall, and Snape was sitting in an arm chair just adjacent to them. Harry chose the arm chair directly across from Snape.

"Well shall we begin," Dumbledore said giving Harry a long smile. "I've brought everything that is necessary. Minerva, would you be so kind as to stand next to Harry."

She rose and stood directly next to Harry. Harry and Snape both stood. Dumbledore took his place next to Snape and directly across from Harry. He was holding a small book in his hands.

"Harry and Severus please take one step forward and take each other's right arm."

The both took a step forward and clasped middle arm of each one's right. Harry locked eyes with Snape and Dumbledore began to read in what he only suspected to be an old language. A trail of gold and silver snaked through their arms, swirling through and around each other. Magic sparked from where their hands touched.

"Both of you must repeat after me," Dumbledore said while looking upon the page he was reading from. "Davious dran crates be non tarez."

Harry repeated along with Snape the verse read. The magic glowed brightly clashing in between them.

"Serius dran crates vinon betarez."

Both Harry and Snape spoke in sync leading to another explosion of magic between them. Harry watched the glory of colors between them. The beauty was enough to make anyone almost speechless. He reminded himself to finish the sentence.

"Novalee tre be non tarez neef."

After they repeated the verse, a great light shown through them and the magic sparked for a final time before fading and leaving the markings of the bond. Harry could feel the new energy surging inside his skin. The course of magic made his toes tingle. He found Snape gazing at him in a way that he could not completely understand. Snape seemed to be at a loss for words.

Professor McGonagall gasped, and Harry was suddenly aware that something was different.

"Ah well, it is good to see that the first part of the bond is completed," Dumbledore said unchanged from his previous smile.

"Headmaster, Mister Potter's appearance…"

"Is greatly changed? Yes, the bond with a vampire gives the bond mate the beauty to match their own. Harry will be required to use a masking spell to hide his new physique, but otherwise, all is well." Dumbledore did not seem quite as speechless as the other two. Snape was looking at him with hints of astonishment in his eyes.

"What happened to my face?" Harry said quickly. He turned to look in a mirror only to gasp in his own surprise. His features glowed with smooth, silk-like porcelain skin. His emerald eyes glittered like a jewel in water. His lips were pink and plump like strawberries. He black hair fell near his eyes like black strands of silk. He removed his spectacles since they blurred his vision. He didn't need spectacles? He turned to look at the others.

"My vision," he started.

"Is perfect now," Dumbledore finished. "One of the many advantages of being bonded with a vampire, but alas, it is time for Professor McGonagall and me to depart. You and Severus have much to do. We will chit-chat later, my boy." Dumbledore ushered McGonagall to the door, her eyes still full of astonishment. She didn't seem to protest when they left without another word.

Harry felt suddenly uncomfortable as he looked on his new features. He finally turned and answered Snape's gaze with his own. Snape moved towards him until finally he reached him.

"I was unaware of the physical attributes you would gain in the bonding," Snape said almost too quiet for Harry to hear if not for the man being two inches away from him.

"I guess it's something we will just have to live with," Harry said with a small smile. He wasn't completely disappointed with his new features and certainly not with the way that Snape looked at him.

"Indeed," Snape said with a smirk touching his lips.

Harry felt his stomach turn and his heart rate increase as Snape continued to stare him over like a painting. He breathed in deeply letting his eyes fall shut. The air became increasingly dizzying. Snape's breath touched over him like a wave of electricity.

"You look positively delectable," Snape said in a low, silky voice.

Harry swallowed leaning his head back and letting out a shaky breath. He felt the man press his fingertips to his lips, tracing them slowly and then trailing them down to his neck. His breathing came faster, and he felt Snape lean in.

"We have to finish the bonding," Harry heard himself say in a quiet voice.

Snape's movements continued. "Indeed."

Harry opened his eyes to be caught by those of his professor's. Snape eyes danced with lust and hunger. It was like he had never seen before. Every emotion he had ever felt for the man burned his insides on their way up his throat. He shifted backwards, trying to pull away from the strength of heat that hung between them.

Snape was upon him, grabbing him up in one fluid movement. Harry was pressed fully against Snape, and then lips were on his, prying them open and possessing them all within heartbeats. Harry was breathless, pressing his hands against the man's chest and matching his vigor. They were walking backwards. Harry would stumble every now and then, but finally Snape pulled him into his arms and carried him up the steps and down the hallway.

If he weren't so caught in his passion, he would have been embarrassed. As it were, all he could think of was getting to where bliss and heat were all he felt.

Snape dropped him to the bed. He removed his cloak and remaining clothes. Harry watched in awe as each bit of skin that was exposed set a new fire within his own. His heart hammered within his chest while Snape snaked over him pulling away the offending clothes.

Finally, when the lay with their bodies heaving and their arousals touching, Snape whispered just above his ear.

"Devif tarez comut nute."

Before Harry could comprehend what was happening, Snape's fangs and arousal were penetrating him, sending him reeling back in surprise. He arched as the sensations rippled through him. Magic sparked and he burned beneath the body pushing into him. Fire-like waves of pleasure coursed through him and sent him streaming through a monologue of curses.

Snape was drinking him, driving into him with each suck and pull of his flesh. He cried out as Snape pushed deeper, claiming every inch of him. He was maddened to the point of insanity. He felt himself reaching, grabbing at his climax until it rolled over him like a wildfire, spreading from below and enveloping him in painful pleasure.

"SNAPE," he cried out feeling his body jerk and quiver beneath the man.

Snape filled him whispering the incantation once more. Sparks of gold and silver danced around them. Finally, the lights faded. Snape pulled out of him and rolled to his side. For moments, they lay in silence, their breathing the only thing between them. He felt light-headed, but in the most amazing way. He wished the moment could last forever.

Snape sat up and quickly put on his signature robes. Harry watched him, vaguely remembering a dream like this. The way the man moved reminded him of the night he had drank too much. Though he had thought it a dream, he could see now that it hadn't been.

"What…" Harry began though slowly.

"I have grading to attend to," Snape said in short.

"But…we…I mean, can't you just stay." Harry couldn't help the words leaving his mouth. He felt despair tremor through him. He didn't want to lead on to his true feelings, but the idea of not being able to at least enjoy one moment felt like it would only prove he would forever be lonely.

"I can read your thoughts," Snape said turning on Harry. "I felt it courteous that I remove myself to allow you to think freely."

Harry felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He was speechless and petrified. He had completely forgotten that Snape would most likely be able to read his mind. He felt like crying, and he felt like running away. He would never be able to think without worrying.

Snape watched him. and Harry was surprised to see a hint of empathy within the man's dark obsidian orbs. For Snape to pity him, he must truly be pathetic. Now that everything was freely known since his mind had run rapid after the mind blowing shag, he didn't feel he had anything he could hide. It seemed though that Snape was trying his best to not respond to what he was obviously hearing.

Harry felt a rush of frustration hit him. "Guess there's no reason for you to leave then."

Snape regarded him for a moment before sitting beside him. "I am not one for sympathetic speeches Potter, but I am not, as unbelievable as it is, heartless. I will do my best to respect and block your thoughts. I, too, am trying to get a grasp on what has taken place."

Harry couldn't believe that Snape was talking to him, and even going as far as to comfort. It was a new side to his professor that he felt honored to be able to see. He was sure that Snape spent his life putting up walls to keep anyone from seeing his true emotions, or to let on that he even had any. It seemed a euphoric moment that would probably never repeat itself.

"As we are to spend the next short years of our lives together, I have deemed it beneficial that we do get to know each other as it would help alleviate some of our moments together from not turning into a series of arraignments under misunderstood pretenses." Snape seemed to question his own words before giving Harry a quick look.

"Okay," Harry said shortly. He could not read the man's thoughts, but he was sure it was for the best. His body hummed in its post-shag and post-bond state. He felt sated in a way he had never felt before.

"Does that mean that you might actually start telling me stuff about yourself sir?" Harry said sheepishly grinning.

"A verdict I presumed would happen on its own being that we will be living in close proximity," Snape said his voice low as it had been before. His gaze was not its usual masked one. Instead, it held a certain contentment that Harry too shared.

"Draco Malfoy would be completely jealous if he knew," Harry said with a small laugh. It would definitely surprise the platinum blond Slytherin that Harry Potter, of all people, was Snape's blood bond not to mention in love with him.

"No one is to know," Snape said sternly.

"I know. I know. I just thought it would be a laugh to see him get green with envy and such," Harry replied in a nonchalant way.

The air between them had changed. It felt much like it would if you were having a conversation with a cherished friend. Snape looked relaxed and his feature showed it.

Harry was happy that they could at least be around each other and not be yelling. He watched as Snape looked to the clock on the opposite wall. He stood from the bed.

"As I said earlier, I have papers to grade, so I will leave you to your thoughts." Snape's eyes hinted at hearing too much of what Harry had been thinking. Harry felt a blush overcome him. He had done it again. He had thought too much in Snape's direction. It was going to take time to train himself to not think around the man.

End Note: Woot! Yay its finally done…the bonding has occurred and now a new chapter begins…will Snape and Harry become friends or is there something more that Snape is hiding? See you next chapter


	12. Shake on It

Blood Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter series.

Warning: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN MALE CHARACTERS

Chapter Twelve: Shake on It

After Snape left Harry in the room alone, he was confused more than he had been since everything had begun between them. It was definitely easier hating someone than it was being in love with someone, he concluded. Of course, it was the first time he had ever felt this way, so he wasn't even sure if love was the correct word for what he felt.

Everything he had ever known never compared to what he felt. He knew that his heart hurt every time he thought about the man. He knew that each time Snape looked at him he was forced to hold his breath and keep the strength in his knees. He knew that being away from Snape made his body ache so badly that sometimes it turned from mental to physical pain. Everything that he had ever known never compared, he thought systematically.

He rose from the bed despite his urge to sleep. He knew he would only dream about what they had just finished doing. He wasn't about to subject himself to more heartache if he could avoid it. He hated everything about the situation he was in. He would forever be depressed and miserable. He had every mind to fall out of love, but how did one do that without ending their life? Suicide was easy enough, but not an option.

He decided he would think about other things; the topic was only depressing him further into the black hole of his heart. It would be good to grab a drink and sit out to watch the horizon. He stepped from the room, fully clothed, and ready to officially start a vacation. He might as well think of it as such since there wasn't anything he had to do. He walked the short path down the hallway and stairs, leaving through the entry hall to the outside field.

The ocean breeze felt good on his face. Sun danced over his skin, licking it with warm rays. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of warmth surrounding him. When he opened his eyes again, he decided he would choose a patch of grass and lie there a while. After coming to a dry and flatten patch, he lay with his arms beneath his head staring up at the clouds in the sky. The sky was beautiful in its contrasting blues and whites. He deserved a moment of relaxation especially after handing over his life to Snape and the ministry.

Before he knew it, his eyes had closed, and he was slipping into a deep slumber. The world spiraled and he landed to the ground, his hands touching asphalt. He looked up at the dark street lined with columns of old rock.

A light flashed in the distance sending shockwaves through the earth. He caught his breath as a shadow appeared from somewhere in the black. He turned his head, looking around at his surroundings for anyone that could help, but when there was no one, he turned back to the figure nearing him in the distance.

Silence ensued as they drew closer together, their movements staggered. Lucius Malfoy's face peaked through a bit of moonlight, and Harry felt a yell leave his throat.

"Potter," Harry heard as he was shaken slightly at the shoulders. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately as light bit at his eyes.

"Potter," the voice repeated in a cool voice. "Can you hear me?"

Harry only nodded his head, keeping his eyes shut to the sun. He was forced to sit up and finally, he opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the light.

"Where am I?"He asked slowly as he looked at his professor's even face.

"Currently, in quite an overgrown patch of grass Potter. It seems that you had fallen asleep while day dreaming no doubt," Snape said his voice laced with teasing. It was nice to see the man let go once and a while. Of course, Harry was sure it wouldn't happen on school grounds.

"Oh," he replied slightly embarrassed. He stood up and next to Snape. "Sorry."

"The Headmaster has sent a letter stating that we are to remain here a week," Snape said with unreadable face. "It seems that Lucius Malfoy has visited on more than one occasion today. Thus, the Headmaster has deemed it to be too dangerous that we return. I must meet with the Dark Lord to discuss Lucius Malfoy's actions, so you are not to leave the cottage until I return. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry said almost as quickly. He didn't feel like ruining all the progress their relationship had made over the past few days.

"I should return before evening, but if not, you are to go straight to bed as I will be leaving wards in my stead. I expect not to return with the cottage in shambles." With that, he turned and made his way to the cottage. Harry followed dutifully, hoping to keep the stability of their conversation at just that. Snape left as soon as Harry entered through the back door. Magic enclosed the cottage, and Harry was left alone for the third time that day.

The day passed quickly enough, and by night fall, Harry was sitting by the fire with one of the books he had found on the surrounding bookshelves. He sat in the silence wish in a small part that Snape would get there soon. It was a boring day and he would even welcome an argument with the man to cut through the boredom.

Harry could hear the door open and shut and turned to look at a distraught man entering. He looked well enough aside for the look he wore. He came to the living area and took a seat near the fire opposite of Harry. They sat in silence for a moment, and when he said nothing, Harry found he was too eager to find out what had happened.

"What happened?" He asked.

Snape looked up at him, his face contorted in such a way that made him look aged.

"Nothing of importance," he said finally clearing the air between them. "Not enough, in my opinion, but the issue is resolved."

Harry felt a breath escape him in relief. He was worried that Voldemort had found something that would give them away, but for now it seemed they were in the clear. He watched the man across him with a newfound interest. It must take a great effort to convince Voldemort of anything that was not the truth. He knew of what devices the snake would use to get information out of a wizard, and he quivered at the thought of Snape undergoing it every time they came into contact.

The mantel clock chimed the hour, and they both looked up in surprise. Snape stood, gathering himself into one stiff movement. "It is time we retire. We have a long week of training ahead."

"Training?" Harry said in shock. "For what?"

"It was at your request that we continue Occulmency training Potter, or have you already forgotten?" Snape's eyebrow rose in question.

"Oh, right." He said exasperated at the thought of having to undergo more training. He wondered if it would be different now that they were not on such bad terms. He, of course, dreaded Snape knowing more than what he already knew; at least, he would be doing something besides idling his time away.

Harry followed closely behind Snape to their shared room. It felt awkward going to the same room to sleep with his professor that often left immediately following their shared passions. It was even more uncomfortable that next to Snape in the bed would lead to more dangerous thinking.

Snape went into the lavatory while Harry changed in the room, pulling out his favored pajamas Mrs. Weasley had given him for Christmas. He smiled at the worn clothes thinking of his friends and their adventures at the Burrow. He quickly changed and then slid into the bed. Gladly, it was a rather large bed, and he was sure he wouldn't have a problem keeping his distance from Snape.

The moonlight peered through the window at the side of the room, and Harry waited with his eyes closed and breathing shallow for Snape to come out of the lavatory. It was a good ten minutes of waiting before he heard the door click and some shuffling along the floor. He held his breath, waiting.

The bed shifted beside him and then went completely still. Even breathing persisted into the cold night air. Harry's breathing was still uncontrollably erratic as he did his best to think only of getting to sleep. His skin was sensitive to the cloth that rubbed against it any time he shifted. He convinced himself he was not waiting, but simply trying to get into his own slumber. However, every time Snape would let out an almost inaudible sigh, he would perk up and the hair on his arms would stand in attention.

He bit his lower lip repeating his mantra of needing to sleep in his head. He was alarmed when a hand touched his back, sending electricity coursing through his spine. His breath caught in his throat as the body behind him shifted closer.

"Stop bloody thinking Potter," Snape said in a low, husky voice. He was obviously unable to get to sleep as well since Harry was sure that his constant thoughts were making their way even into his barricaded mind.

"Sorry," he whispered letting out a shaky breath.

Then breath was on his neck, hot and stimulating. He felt his heart stammer within his chest trying to keep up pace with his racing mind. Snape's lips touched the back of his neck gently at first and then a bit more persistently. Harry let out a low groan as a hand slid beneath his shirt, prickling his skin where it touched. Harry let out another moan, his body reacting on its own to the touch. He craved it, and he knew it would be his undoing.

Snape's hand shifted further beneath the material of his shirt, touching over perked nipples and smooth skin. His chest moved almost as quickly as his heart with each pound of his pulse. He was dizzy under the touch, craving more of it while wanting it to stop all at the same time.

"I did not need to read your mind to know what you wanted," Snape said close to Harry's ears in a silky voice. Harry gasped at the intimacy of the words. It felt like he was being seduced. He was tumbling down into Snape's web and happy to be doing so.

Snape began to kiss along the backside of his neck to his jugular. In the moment that Snape touched his lips to Harry's neck, he sunk his fangs in, deeply penetrating him. Harry arched back against the firm body behind his. He let go of a gasp and curled his fingers around the sheets of the bed. Snape's hand pulled Harry's bottoms firmly and removed them. He was pushed onto his stomach, while Snape withdrew his fangs from his neck.

With his elbows and knees pressed to the mattress, he wasn't given another thought before Snape was inside, claiming him. Harry cried out once more into the quiet of their shared bed chamber. Snape was unyielding to his pleas as he drove again and again into Harry, inflaming him from within with shreds of pleasure and pain.

He was forced forward in one possessing move, holding tightly at the post near his right side. His white-knuckle grasp was not enough for the intensity of each delivered thrust that sent his body reeling into sparks of hot sensations. His breathing came erratically to keep up with Snape's pace which was nearly impossible.

"Pro-professor, please," he groaned out as their flesh slid together sending another series of tremors to wreak havoc on his already over sensitized skin.

Snape groaned roughly from behind him and in a final hard thrust, was filling his insides with a heat that spread and touched the deepest parts of him. Harry moaned as he grabbed at his own erection and drove himself to completion beneath Snape.

He lay flaccid against the bed, breathing inconsistently and stopping a few times to wet his throat with a shaky swallow. Snape had slid back to his side and was breathing almost as evenly as he had before. Harry was confused, but almost too tired to contemplate his confusion. He turned on to his back keeping his eyes casted to the ceiling. He wanted to say something, anything to cut through the silence, but nothing seemed savvy enough in the wake of Severus Snape.

Finally, he turned his head to Snape who was looking to the ceiling as well obviously lost in thought as well. He watched the man for any hint at what had transpired was of free will and not for any other reason.

"Why," he started, feeling his throat dry once more. He swallowed to keep his voice even. "Why did you…"

"Is it not obvious?" Snape said evenly. "To gain a moment of silence from your rampaging thoughts. I nearly lost all reserve not to tie you up and heave you straight in the hallway closet."

Harry was speechless. "So it was only to shut me up?"

"Mm," Snape said shifting a bit to his side. "Much to my relief, it seems to have worked."

"You can't just do that," Harry said through the angry tears that welled up in his eyes. "I'm not something you can just shut up with a good shag session and be off on your merry way!"

"I was not aware that I had a merry way, Potter," Snape said as he kept his back towards Harry. He was glad for it since he couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down his face.

"I should have known that it meant nothing to you. To everyone, I'm just the-bloody-boy-who-lived and not even worth loving…" He had forgotten himself, letting his inner most desires slip out in his sadness and anger.

Snape turned towards him, anger present on his face; but when he caught sight of Harry, his eyes suddenly softened, and Harry would almost have himself believe that Snape looked guilty. He pulled away from the man and sat up.

"You're right. It's not a good idea if I stay in here," Harry said as another tear tore away from his eye. "I'll go sleep on the couch."

He stood, but before he could make his way to the door, having grabbed his discarded clothing, Snape was above him holding his arm.

"Potter," he said through a low voice. "…Harry, it not was my intention to offend you."

Harry looked at him, his heart jumping in his throat. The mere idea of Snape apologizing coupled with using his first name was enough for anyone to feel they had entered a third dimension, or rather fourth, since the wizarding world was the third.

"As you are aware, I am not often challenged to be near people, other than the headmaster, in whom I have to be sensitive to their emotions. Thus, I am often mistaken in both actions and words against them," he said with an almost torn voice. Harry could see he was internally battling himself.

"Do you feel anything for me?" Harry asked with his eyes focused solely on the man.

"The bond does have an affect…" he was cut short by Harry.

"Do you feel anything for me that is not because of the bond?" Harry said quickly.

Snape seemed to hesitate and for the first time since Harry had been around him, he looked as if he was at a loss for what to say. They stood in silence until finally, Snape let out an audible sigh.

"Of that, I am not sure." Snape's eyes seemed to search Harry's for something that he couldn't be quite sure he would find. "I will admit that my previous judgments of you were somewhat inaccurate as well as my assurance that you enjoyed being Dumbledore's Golden Child. I cannot be sure what is caused by the bond and what simply is."

Harry himself was speechless and despite his tears, enthralled that Snape felt something for him. He seemed to be battling much of what Harry was.

"In conclusion, I will do my best to make living with me bearable as well as civil."

"I'm sure you have an idea of how I feel," Harry said more to himself.

"It is often that one gets attached to the person that takes their innocence. I am not completely ignorant of how the world works," Snape said dismissing his feelings with a wave of his hand.

"It's not," Harry started.

"Potter…Harry, be sure that these feelings you believe yourself to have for me are nothing more than an attachment to the pleasures of the bond. If you only truly knew of my offenses on the world, you would not feel anything for me other than hatred and disgust." Snape left no room for Harry to argue. Though Harry was angry, he didn't quite understand why he felt the way he did about Snape.

"Professor," Harry started once more.

"Since we are now bonded and have, on several occasions, may I add succumb to the pleasures of it, I think it only reasonable that when we are within private quarters for you refer to me by my given name."

"Severus?" Harry said the name leaving an odd taste in his mouth.

"Only within private quarters, may I reiterate," Snape said sternly.

"I don't know anything about your past…and I think it's better that I don't; but since we are going to live together, being bonded and all, I think we should at least try to like each other." Harry said with an almost silent voice.

"Indeed. I agree it would deem much more pleasant if we were not to disagree each time we spoke as it could be a long time before the final battle takes place," Snape said seemingly going through their options in his head.

Harry nodded his head. His heart was still beating erratically, but was starting to calm to a slow thump. Despite his urge to berate the situation, he felt even more for the man than he had any time they shared their passions. It was unbelievable that even in the smallest matter, Snape would open up to him and even try to compromise his usual malice to have a civility between them.

Harry hoped for something more but was quickly able to push it down. He would know in a matter of time what he felt and whether it was real. Everything was so new to him and he had to agree with Snape that he could be blinded by the bond itself.

"Let's shake on it," he said sheepishly at the man holding out his hand. Snape gave him a look of disdain at the gesture. He wasn't one Harry would think would shake on anything. However, to Harry's surprise, the man took his hand and gently nodded his head.

"On my oath, I will do my best to not tie you up and throw you in the hallway closet," Snape said with a smirk touching his lips. Harry let out a laugh. He couldn't believe that the man was capable of joking, but even his cold, ex-Death Eater had a sense of humor.

End Note: Thanks for waiting! I just found out I got chicken pox…yay! Lucky me. Hopefully it won't get in the way of my writing.


	13. Dogfather

Blood Bond

A/N: The beginning starts with a Severus POV since I haven't done one in a bit but will return to Harry's POV midway. I would like to state that I received a review stating that my descriptions of Harry were making him seem too girly. For this I apologize, but I would like to point out that Harry received characteristics appearance wise from a vampire which tends to beautify the men. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received and encouraging me to feel and do better!

Chapter Thirteen: Dogfather

Severus Snape was never one to openly share how he regarded another unless it was to insult and fault his severe bitter against the world on them. Severus did not even believe he had emotions such as empathy, discontentment, and overall worry. He especially was not convinced that he had them for Harry Bloody Potter.

Despite his every urge to throw the brat into a closet and rid his hands of him, Potter had a way into every front he had put up against all others that might see a sliver of who he truly was. Dumbledore was the only other person that knew Severus to be more human, figuratively speaking, than he cared to acknowledge.

The past few days caused havoc on his mind. He had taken Potter, in the most inappropriate ways, without one thought to the repercussions. He had desired the boy in body, but refused to consider it a greater deal more than that.

However, when Potter's thoughts came bounding through like a heavy stampede of Threstrals, he was as it pained him to say it, caught completely off guard by the emotions that streamed through him. He would have to remember to make a potion that blocked out hormonal teenage boy. It was an array of complex and confusing feelings of discontentment and disdain, but not for him for that would have been plausible; the boy felt it for himself. He battled with his feelings of want and need of Severus which had him bewildered beyond his own thoughts.

His inner voice told him to take advantage and another part of him took care to wonder if he too shared similar feelings. The first was what took hold in the beginning, however, now he was affronted with a child in desperate need of an explanation. What could he even begin to tell the boy? I thought I would get a good shag while you were vulnerable, he thought distastefully. Even he was not masochistic enough to 'dig his own grave' as he had once heard a muggle declare.

Even still, when he allowed himself a moment, he too had been in disarray since the Potter-child had entered his personal quarters. He had always fancied his life as a series of unfortunate events. He never would have believed that he would one day be taking Potter at every opportune moment; though, the irony that James spawn would gladly let him do so was quite enough for him to repeat such an act to send James Potter 'rolling in his grave'; another muggle saying that proved useful in his thoughtful banter.

However, when Potter demanded to know some of what Severus had been battling internally for a series of weeks, he was left with only one answer to give him.

"Of that, I do not know," of which rang true since he had not one single clue why the boy caused him to lose all ability to stay collected and calm. He was perplexed by his rabid way of succumbing to the pleasures laid out before him. He would even allow that despite not at first having the urge to, that he would want Potter as soon as the boy's eyes would look at him, openly sharing their passion within glittering emerald. It was absolutely intoxicating the way the boy looked at him.

He was at a loss of words when Harry made his verbal admission stating that Severus was already aware of his feelings. That much was true, but for the boy to admit it was quite another thing. Gryffindor bravery, Severus thought sardonically.

Whether it held true for the boy was not enough to convince the ex-Death Eater of it. He found himself beginning to use Potter's first name and with all of his conscience and mind not to do it, he was finding himself growing a small attachment to the way those eyes made him feel every time they looked at him, unmasked in their emerald glory.

It was sure to be the end of him, he thought again with melodramatic heaviness. A child twenty years his junior, a Gryffindor, and the bloody Boy-Who-Lived was through and through destined to slice his cold heart out and give him a new one.

'Now I'm sounding like a hormonal teenage boy,' he thought wishing for another pool's worth of Fire Whisky. He was sure that he would never make it through this sober.

Once they had settled back into the bed, both taking great lengths to keep the distance, Harry was left to quietly ponder what Snape…Severus had meant by it all. While he was sure to cause another insult colliding his way at him again thinking too much, he wasn't able to shake the way that Sn-Severus had looked at him.

He had seemed almost defeated—as if he was just as baffled, just as unsure of the entire situation as Harry was. Could Harry hope for a deeper meaning? He was sure that while Severus would never admit openly to not having full control of every one of his actions, he might come to allow Harry to have a peek when control was lost.

Harry did not much care to think any more on it. He was tired, and his body was screaming at him to let it rest. He had unconsciously stiffened while in thought and received a sharp pang up the length of his spine in protest. He sighed and let sleep ease its way through him, quenching the thirst for a good night's rest.

Severus awoke to a small body curled against his chest and his arm thrown over said body's waist. He groaned inwardly. A king-sized bed and the boy nuzzled directly against him. Despite the every urge to violently push the boy away, he did not. He valued himself a sensible man, so he would not give in to the urge and would simply wait for Potter to realize that he had crossed a boundary and deal with the embarrassment of the situation.

Severus would not allow himself to acknowledge that the body felt good curled inside him, or that Potter's hair smelled of sweets of which even to the most sardonic wizard, smelt entirely too good. He ignored his body's sudden reaction to Potter stretching in his sleep and nuzzling further into him. He was a man just like the rest and subject to the morning glories of being as such. It was easy enough to place blame in his being a man, but not as easy to be confronted with another sensation-desire.

With the combination of the boy's soft body, fragrant hair, and his already compromised state of stimulation, Severus was at a loss of how to keep himself from once more defiling the brat. He could claim ignorance, but was sure that it would not give him reason to have defiled the child. He could create a pull away and ultimately, keep Potter at a distance with his back turned.

The humor in his situation might cause anyone who thought they knew him to break out into a plethora of giggles. He looked completely deranged as he stared a hole into the back of the boy's head. He should have agreed to letting Potter sleep on the couch. He was at complete odds with both the urge to push away and the urge to pull the boy closer and claim him in the early morning sunlight. How they ended up in situations as these, he could not comprehend.

The bonding was only one part, he allowed himself to acknowledge. While it did heighten urges, it did not create them. Thus, he was again at odds with his actions. He would rather blame it all on the uncontrollable urges created by the connection, but those had been sated last night when he had again taken Potter forcibly and without mind. He had no justification for the reason that the boy made him react in the most uncongenial ways. His ever growing urge to possess the boy body and soul was enough to send him into a fire bomb of inward curses.

Potter shifted again, this time turned and pressing his face into Severus' chest. He found that he had held his breath the moment the boy moved. This was absolutely ridiculous! He could easily pull away and be done with it. Yet, he still could not pry his hands from the boy. He found his hands pulling the boy closer instead. His body was reacting again and when he finally succumbed, he was on top of the boy, driving their arousals together and forcibly waking the boy from his slumber.

Potter's eyes shot open and his mouth gaped at the sensations riding between them. Severus had every mind to shock that face right off the boy. He pulled the boy's legs apart, nudging his already swollen entrance. The boy stared at him still seemingly trying to comprehend the situation. Severus gave the boy no time to consider because the desire to defile the boy withstood every other urge, and he was lubricating then sliding in.

The hot cavern of the boy was overwhelmingly delicious. It took every strength to not lose himself right then. He waited a moment, allowing Potter to adjust to the sensation, and then he was pulling inside the boy, bringing his erection near fully unsheathed and then driving it deep inside the next. The sinful act was enough to cause him to audibly groan. It was unbecoming, he knew, but the mere feel of the boy was absolutely intoxicating and better than any aged fire whisky he had the pleasure to drink.

The body beneath him arched, meeting with Severus' above him in the act. Severus pushed the boy down, driving into him again and feeling the boy's legs wrap around him. He put his nose to the place where neck met collarbone and tasted the flesh he found there. Potter let out a gasp beneath him. In spite of himself, he found a smirk pulling at his lips, and he once more tasted the boy's flesh savoring in the way it tasted of salt and moisture.

After a moment of merely tasting Potter's flesh, he penetrated it with his sharp fangs, drinking the liquid life from the boy. With an overdrive of sensations, it was not long before Potter was calling out his name and spilling his arousal in between them. The boy's insides clenched almost impossibly around Severus, and he found he could no longer hold onto his climax. He surrendered to the undulation of sensation that rode through his entire body. It was an entirely satisfying feeling that he could not fully dismiss.

Potter lay completely comatose beneath him. It took all he could muster to not smile in triumph. It was, he decided, completely natural for him to want to sate the boy as well. It would not be as gratifying if he was the only one to find satisfaction. Who was he jesting? Potter was positively radiant post-intercourse. His forehead shined with the excursions of being claimed. His hair lay in disarray as it often did, but the way it did afterwards was much more enticing then before it.

Severus gazed at the boy a moment longer. He could feel his heart squeeze for one small moment, and then all was lost when those brilliant emerald eyes opened and looked upon him with pure undeniable innocence. The boy was irrevocably stunning. If he had the mind to, he would place claim where no one could deny the boy was his.

He was suddenly hit with the realization that he had just had mind to publically claim the boy. He shook off his thoughts and lay beside the boy. He was losing everything he had ever known of himself. He knew that he was miserable and undeserving of anything that would bring about happiness. He was sentenced to a life of service and pain. He was destined to be lonely. However, he now had the question hanging between him and Harry Potter…

'Am I in love,' their minds asked simultaneously.

Harry was lost to his shallow breathing. He had not expected to wake up with the man near him, and he definitely had not expected the man to be on top of him. He was utterly confused by the situation. Just last night, Severus had reasoned that he did not know why he did what he did, but that he was going to work on keeping things even enough around each other. To deliberately take advantage of Harry in the morning was not something he had expected from his potion's professor.

He was once again unable to get a grasp onto who the man was. One moment, he was blubbering git of the year and the next, passionate and possessive lover. It was enough to drive a teenage boy mad. He was completely confounded. He did not know what to expect of the man next or whether he could trust any one of the actions made by him.

Harry rose from the bed, being the first to move from the clouded haze of passion that was intense enough to feel heavy on his chest. He put his clothes on as quickly as he could without glancing back knowing that Severus would be staring at him. He needed to remove himself from the miasma of the room. He needed to talk to someone other than his own conscience. He needed Ron and Hermione.

He walked down the hallway as quickly as he could. He stepped gingerly since his back was still sore from the intensity of this morning. He made his way into the kitchen allowing a breath to escape him. He felt every bit tired as he probably looked.

"Hoo," a sound came from outside the window. Harry turned in alarm, but was quickly relieved to see his cherished owl and friend, Hedwig, tapping at the window. He rushed over to the window, opening it, and allowing the bird to step inside. He gave the bird a rewarding pet as he took the note tied to her right leg.

"It's so good to see you," he said receiving a gentle nip from the owl in response. "I see you've been busy."

Since the treats were in the bedroom, in his trunk, he turned to find some meat in the refrigerator to reward the bird with. After finding a piece of turkey to give her, he began to read the letter she had carried.

"Dear Harry," it began in recognizably his godfather's writing.

"Albus Dumbledore has brought it to my attention that there was a bonding with a certain wizard in which I was not made aware of until after the deed had been committed. He has generously notified me of your whereabouts and I will be paying you a visit as soon as I am able. Be assured, I have a word or two to discuss with both of you."

Harry groaned audibly. He had forgotten entirely about Sirius and how dreadfully livid he would be at the news. Ever since he had first met the man that was his father's best friend, and long-time companion, he had never once wished he wouldn't pay a visit. However, since he was sure it would be imminent that his godfather found out about the bonding, it was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with the man's rage.

He read the last bit:

"I'm disappointed in both you and Albus, Harry. I would have thought you would at least send word of it. SB."

Harry felt guilt settle into him. A part of him hadn't wanted the man to know because he was sure that Sirius would have done everything within his power to prevent it. After realizing what Harry felt for Severus, he was not exactly jumping at the chance to declare it to everyone especially not Sirius who could not go one moment without insulting the man.

"From whom in which you have received a letter?" The question startled him into dropping the letter he had reread a total of five times. Harry turned around to be faced with the man he had been doing his best to avoid the last few minutes.

"Uh," he started in his state of alarm. "It's from Sirius."

"And what, pray tell, did that dog have to say that was of such importance that he would jeopardize our whereabouts?" Severus was sneering, and Harry could tell that he was more than a bit irritated that Sirius would send a letter especially the day after they had bonded.

"He found out," Harry said in a small voice.

"Ah," Severus said nonchalantly. "I assume he is not exactly pleased about in whom you have bonded with."

It wasn't a question. Harry knew that both Sirius and Severus shared much more than a bit of hatred between them. Every time they came within twenty meters of each other, a battle ensued. It was impossible to imagine what Sirius would do now that his only godson and loved one would be martyred off to the man that inspired such hatred within him. He was sure to cast the killing curse on Severus.

"He said Dumbledore told him where we were, and he would be coming to have a 'talk' with us," Harry said looking away to avoid what anger might arise in the man's eyes.

"That old fool," Severus said pounding his fists against the countertop.

"Look," Harry said turning to Severus who was standing over the sink with his eyes casted dangerously to the window. "I will talk to him, alone. I think it best for everyone if you aren't in the room. You know you guys will only end up killing each other. I don't want to have to be the one to choose who to save if that were to happen."

Severus turned his eyes to him. "I do not wish for you to have to take a verbal lashing from that filthy mutt alone. I will accompany you whether you deem it 'best' or not."

"Whether you like it or not, Severus, that 'mutt' is my only family, and I will not allow you to insult him. He has every right to be angry. I did go behind his back, and he had to find out through Dumbledore what happened between us. So I will deal with him." Harry stood his ground, momentarily having a staring feud between them. Finally, Severus let out an exasperated breath.

"As you wish," he said. "But be assured that I will be listening, and if he so much as indicates to lay one finger on you, then he will have me to deal with. What is done is done, Potter. Do not let him think it otherwise." Severus turned on his heels and walked from the room with amplification. Harry knew that he was not happy about it, but was content with the way they had handled it. Severus had not insulted him or took out his anger. It had been civil and true to how a real argument should proceed. He could feel his heart clench somewhere deep inside his chest warning him he was beginning to fall once more. He shook off the feeling. He would deal with that later. Now, he had to think about what he was going to say to Sirius that would convince him he was not forced into bonding with Snape.

The day idled away, and Harry found that he was alone for most of it. Severus had barricaded himself up in a room that he had reformed into his laboratory, in which Harry was grateful. He enjoyed the little time he had to freely think about things. He had finished a letter to both Hermione and Ron, explaining in detail, of course not truthfully, the reason for his absence and telling of Lucius Malfoy but only which did not share more than was necessary. He knew that his friends would never believe him to lie to them, and for this, he was grateful.

He spent the next few hours exploring the cottage that had more rooms then it should, straying away from the one Severus had locked himself in. The historical readings that he found in one room were completely defiled by an extraordinary amount of notes written in many of the margins. Much of the writing was very hard to make out. He finally returned to the main living area to find Severus sitting next to the fire holding a book.

Harry stopped just short of the entrance, not knowing if he should leave the man be or step in to join him.

"Well do not just stand there," Severus said looking from over his book. "Sit."

Harry did as he was instructed taking a seat nearest the chair that Severus sat in. He wanted to be near the man, though currently he was still trying to muster enough courage to talk to him.

"Would you care for some tea, Harry?" Severus said snapping his fingers materializing a tray of tea and cakes. Harry took the tea and sipped at the hot liquid. It was still unbelievable when Severus would say his name. It genuinely sounded foreign on the man's lips every time he did.

"Um," Harry started feebly. "What were you doing in that room all day?"

Snape looked up from the tea cup he had grabbed. "Afraid I was concocting a poison for your treasured dog?"

"No," Harry said biting back the retort he wished to say. "I was just wondering, I guess."

"I was mixing Pepper-Up potions for Madam Pomfrey's supply," he said indifferently. "She had expressed the need, and since I have nothing better to occupy my time with, decided to fulfill that request."

"Ah," Harry said. Silence ensued between them much had it done many times before it. Every conversation they ever had ended in silence, or in anger. Although, it wasn't disconcerting the way it always did. It was quite nice, actually. It was something stable about Harry's life that he had to rely on. Despite what had occurred between them, it never got in the way of how Severus treated him. Well not really, anyway.

The night passed quietly and finally, they both made their way back to the bed chamber. Something told Harry that tomorrow would be the day that Sirius made his appearance. He would have a long day ahead of him.

End Note: Thanks to all my readers! Until next chapter.


	14. The Hand That Rocks the Cradle

Blood Bond

Chapter Fourteen: The Hand That Rocks the Cradle

It was the first night that Harry had slept without interruption. When he woke in the morning, Severus was nowhere to be found. He quickly rushed to the shower in the hallway bathroom and dressed for the day. He heard voices coming from down the stairs, and his heart began to race in his chest. He had hoped that Sirius wouldn't get there before he had awakened, but by the sounds of the voices, it seemed he already had.

"He's just a child Albus," a voice said obviously Sirius.

"Potter is of legal age, mutt."

"Sirius, Severus, I believe we have company." Dumbledore's voice said gently as Harry rounded the corner into the living area. Severus was standing with his arms drawn tightly against his chest, and Sirius was sending plenty of death glares Severus' direction.

"Harry," Sirius cried out walking briskly over and gave him one of his signature hugs. Harry smiled as his godfather pulled away, hands on Harry's shoulders. "Don't you worry, Harry, I will get you out of this nasty bond with old Snivillus over there."

Before Severus could retort, Harry was already shaking his head and speaking to his godfather.

"I was not forced, Sirius," he said evenly staring the man in the eyes. "I agreed to bond with Severus for good reason."

"Severus…" Sirius repeated his nose and mouth contorting in disgust. He turned to Severus, glaring daggers. "What spell or potion is he under Snivillus! This is not Harry! Where is my godson?"

"Do not begin to accuse me you filthy mutt," Severus said with a hiss.

"Stop it the two of you," Harry said loudly. "I am not under a spell, and I have not drunk any weird potions. I agreed to do this because it will benefit me in defeating Voldemort."

Sirius rounded on him. "What is the meaning of this Harry? Why would you agree for such a reason and give your life away to that Death Eater?"

Harry felt the anger boil beneath the surface when Sirius insulted Severus. "He is an ex-Death Eater and I would mind your tongue around me about him! He will be the only reason I make it out alive from the final battle and if not, he too will be killed. If anything, he is losing everything to have to be bonded with me."

Sirius stopped, his eyes obviously glazed over in his bewilderment.

"But a vampire," Sirius said, but Harry held his hand up to him.

"A mutual bond, Sirius. Please, you're only making this hard for me. I did this not only for the whole of the wizarding world, but for myself." Harry said his voice cracking. "You are always away. I have no one that is there and Severus offered me companionship and protection. Please Sirius; it's our only hope if I want to defeat Voldemort."

Sirius was staring, his mouth opening and closing, unable to say anything. Dumbledore smiled from the fire hearth, and Harry vaguely saw when Severus let a smirk touch his lips.

"See now Sirius. Harry had agreed on his own free will to do the bond," Dumbledore said starting forward and pressing a reassuring hand to Sirius' shoulder. "He was not forced, and he is gaining something from it. It would be best for Harry if you are supportive of the first real adult decision he has had to make."

Sirius watched Harry, his eyes shining with something like disappointment, but he said nothing more. Harry's heart hurt watching as Sirius turned away from him and walked with Dumbledore to the fire place. Harry would have cried out for the man to stay, but he saw the way he had looked at him. He wanted to cry and scream; he wanted to take back all the disappointment it caused him, but he was sure it would not do anything. 'What's done is done,' as Severus had said before. There was nothing that they could do now.

The two disappeared within green flames. Harry's throat was tight as he watched even after the last of the green flames disappeared. A small part of him wished he could have gone with them. He had missed his chance to see his godfather, to talk with him after not having seen him in months.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped in his surprise. He turned his neck to look up to Severus who stood next to him. While Severus' face was unreadable, he knew he was doing his best to comfort Harry in a small way. The small notion Harry definitely appreciated.

"I realize it must have been very difficult for you to defy him," Severus said gently. "It took a great amount of courage to defend someone not worth defending."

Harry shook his head. "You're worth defending. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

Harry felt bad for those around him. Most glorified him, and he was going to inevitably disappoint them. He was no wizard. Sure, he could do a few tricks, but he was no wizard comparably to Voldemort by any means. If Voldemort killed him, it would kill Severus too and for the first time, he truly felt the weight of that reality. He wasn't the only one giving their life to save everyone. He turned away from Severus and felt the full weight of the situation.

"Harry," Severus said from behind him. When he made no move to turn around, hands forced him to.

"If you do not remember correctly, I was not forced into this bond," Severus began staring into Harry's eyes. "Do not take full liability where it is shared. Black was simply irate at me and not you. Do not let that mutt make you feel you did anything short of courageous."

"I have, on several occasions, underestimated your true brave qualities. Focus all that anger into our lessons and use it as a means to defeat the Dark Lord," Severus said letting go of Harry's arms and staring down at him from his nose.

Harry felt oddly encouraged by the man's less than temperate words. After spending a good amount of time near the man, he had learned that behind his firm words lay gentle meanings. Severus was not one to say things gently, as it was not his way, but Harry could hear the comforting that lie within them.

"Thanks," he said smiling at the man. It felt nice to find solace after such a brutal morning. He ignored the urge to hug the man because he knew it would only make Severus cringe back at the intimacy. Instead, he thought of one way to help fight away angry stomachs.

"Breakfast?"

Harry rolled the eggs around, collecting them after they fluffed within the pan. He poured a share into two divisions. He then put rashers on both plates and turned to serve them at the kitchen table. It felt odd serving himself since he only ever served the Dursleys their morning meals and only was allowed one piece of bread.

Severus came into the room, now dressed in ordinary muggle clothing. His hair was tied back in a neat fit against the back of his neck. Harry sat across from him, eyeing the man while Severus took the first bite. He said nothing, but continued to eat which Harry took as a sign that they weren't completely inedible.

"When did you learn to cook?" Severus said after finishing the meal. He sipped at his tea as he eyed Harry from across the table.

"Well, uh, I guess early on in life you could say," Harry said as he pushed aside his own. He left quite a bit on the plate. After many years of eating very little, he didn't have the stomach to eat a full serving.

"The Dursleys forced me to cook all their meals, so I guess you could say I just got use to it."

"I assume that these are the relatives you reside with?" Severus said with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Thankfully though, Dumbledore made it so that during the summer I could stay at the Burrow with the Weasleys." Harry smiled to himself remembering the crooked, old house surrounded by high grassy plains. He was going to miss that house, despite its lack of repair. It was home, more than any had ever been.

"They forced you to cook all their meals, Potter?" Harry ignored the informal use of his last name and nodded.

"Were they physically incapable of doing so? What else did they force you to do?" Severus sounded oddly angered by Harry's admission.

"Well, no, but they preferred me to do it since I had to earn my keep. I also had to do all the household chores and outside care." Harry said nonchalantly, figuring it natural for him to have done so. It was all he had ever known. Though he was beaten, forced to work even though in pain, and fed little, he had grown accustomed to it. When he had been finally allowed to stay away from the brutalities of his relatives, it had been more than a relief.

"I beg your pardon," Severus said a small hiss leaving his lips. It was then that Harry saw the anger rolling around in the man's eyes. Was he angry that Harry had not told him before this? Would he have made him do the same having known Harry already knew how? Harry cringed back at the fury Severus was now expressing.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said pleadingly. "I promise to do the same for you."

Severus was standing, hovering above Harry dangerously staring down at him. "They forced you to cook, clean, and care for them to earn your keep Potter and you fear that I too want the same of you?"

Harry nodded his head quickly.

"Have you no sense? They should be locked away in Azkaban for their offenses! No child deserves to be treated as such," Severus said with anger lacing each word. "Not even the child of James bloody Potter."

"Wha—" Harry said as he was forced to stand by a firm hand.

"Be assured Harry, I will punish these relatives of yours for their lack of morality. You forget that I can also read your mind, and the thoughts you presented told much greater sins." Severus pulled him forward, turning him and pulling his shirt up in one fluid movement. The scar that streak across above his lower back, coursing the entire distance and making its way to his shoulder blades had been from the whip Vernon had used when Harry had failed to wake up to make their breakfast.

Harry's heart sank in his chest and he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He would not allow Severus to pity him. He had long forgotten the beatings he received from Vernon. Though he dreamt often of them, he did not allow them to plague him. Making breakfast had only done to remind him of what he had once been subjected to.

Severus growled low in his throat and it sent a shiver traveling down the length of Harry's spine. "How long ago was this received?"

"A very long time ago," Harry said pulling away. "I was five. No big deal."

He refused to let Severus pity him. If it was one person he could trust never to do so, it was Severus Snape. He almost felt betrayed by the man. The reason he had gotten through much of the pain and hurt it had caused was because people or rather a person like him existed to remind him that life could be worse, much worse.

"It is a 'big deal' Potter," Severus said sternly. "It is abuse, and I am sure that if Dumbledore had known, he would have rid you of those bloody muggles much sooner than he had."

"He knew," Harry said sadly.

"Pardon," Severus said turning to him after looking away for a moment in his thought.

"He knew, sir. He said I had to stay with them for my safety," Harry said evenly. Who was the calm one now? He thought sarcastically.

Severus seemed to fume for a moment and then his eyes went quiet: too quiet. It was unnerving to see Severus respond this way about him. He understood that the man would feel protective, but he never believed to such an extent, especially about things that had already occurred.

"The hand that rocks the cradle," Severus said to himself.

"Sorry?"

Severus watched him for a moment. "Dumbledore knew and therefore is part to blame for the reason you were treated the way you were. I will have a word with that old coot. For now though, I suggest we begin your training."

Severus seemed to return to his normal demeanor, and Harry felt glad for it. The man, for the most part, knew all there was to know about Harry, so what could he lose now that they were to begin training again. It also felt much easier to be around the man. Severus seemed a bit more patient with Harry these days. Though, Harry could be imagining a great deal of it.

It been a long time since he was forced to go through memory after memory, sweating out his terrors as images of Voldemort and Vernon danced in his mind. Harry was on the floor on all fours, breathing roughly. His body hurt and was trembling beneath him. He felt weak and nauseous.

"Stand up," Severus said from above him. "We have not finished."

Harry tried to rise, but his legs were weak and he fell forward. Severus was kneeling and helping him to his feet. Harry clung to the man, his forehead dripping with his excursions. Severus was holding him firmly and keeping him from falling.

"I," Harry began breathily. "I'm okay."

Severus let him go, and Harry did his best to hold himself up. Severus peered at him through masked onyx orbs, and finally, he sighed and sheathed his wand. "That is enough for tonight. You are obviously unable to continue."

"No," Harry said shakily. "I can keep going."

"I said it was enough, Potter."

"How can you be one way one minute and another way in the next?" Harry said biting his tongue in anger.

"A gift," Severus replied sarcastically.

Harry put his wand away and finally gathered himself. "Obviously."

He refused to have another argument with the man after they had just begun to finally speak on normal terms. He turned away, stalking up towards the bed chamber and grabbing his pajamas to throw them on. He returned down the stairs with a pillow and blanket and settled on the couch.

"What do you think you are doing, Potter?"

"I'm getting ready to go to sleep." Harry turned away from the man and pulled the blanket over him. He heard the man groan angrily. He gasped as he was lifted from the couch and walked up the stairs into the bed chamber. He pushed away from the man just as he was placed on the bed.

"What do you care if I sleep downstairs?" Harry said throwing the pillow to floor in his anger.

Severus leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's insistently. Harry's mouth gaped in shock, but it was filled almost immediately by a hot tongue flicking inside. He clasped the front of Severus' shirt as the man leaned further pushing Harry fully to the bed. He slid his hand beneath Harry's shirt, sending hot, prickling sensations along his skin.

Severus pulled away, and Harry gazed at him in his dizzy haze.

"Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Severus said removing from him. He went to the other side of the bed without another word. Harry slide beneath the covers and they laid there without saying another word.

Harry focused on his breathing. He could still feel the burn from the kiss touching along his lips. Harry let out a sigh, turning his head to look over at Severus who had his back to him. Their relationship had gone completely out of order: hatred, passion, acquaintance, and now he was looking for companionship. He shuffled a bit closer, keeping his breathing even.

Severus was still lying, not moving aside from steady breathing. Harry moved closer still until he was finally directly behind the man. He pressed his hands gently to Severus' back taking care not to startle the man. However, he was sure that Severus knew what he intended to do.

"Severus," Harry said in barely a whisper. He felt the body beneath his fingertips stiffen slightly when he said the man's name. He let out a shaky breath as he continued to run his fingertips along his professor's back.

The muscles beneath the touch trembled in the wake of it. He smiled slightly as he continued his assault on the clothed flesh. And then the body was turning, and he had to shift backwards to allow Severus to fully lie on his back next to him. Severus' eyes regarded him for what seemed like hours, reading him like a book. Harry's eyes faltered several times to the man's lips. He kept them away as long as he could, but they would always return there.

"I know you saw things," Harry started with a clearing of his dry throat.

"Those muggles," Severus said through hissing teeth. "Should be tortured until there is no breath left inside their cold, lifeless bodies."

Harry held his breath, having not expected to see the icy brutality of what he once regarded to be Severus Snape. The hatred that peeled away from the man's eyes was enough to make anyone uncontrollably shiver.

"It's over," Harry said trying to bring some sense to things.

"Indeed, but those images I still saw only tonight Harry," he said with an unbelievably gentle tone. "I am afraid that once again I lost control of my anger."

Harry let a smile cross across his lips. "Even you aren't heartless."

"A notion I will do my best to remember," Severus said his tone returning to normal. Harry let out an internal breath. Normal with Severus was something one not often comes by these days. Since the bonding, Severus had been all over the place. Harry was sure he too was much of the same way.

Harry looked at the man and then, before he could lose all the courage he had mustered, he leaned down pressing his lips to the other.

End Note: Until next time!


	15. Confessions of a Broken Heart

Blood Bond

Warning: indication of child abuse

A/N: THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED! I was extremely happy with all the great reviews I received. I apologize that this chapter is kind of short and a bit under-done, but I promise to make up for it in Chapter 16 where it will talk about all that you missed.

Chapter Fifteen: Confessions of a Broken Heart

The brief touch of their lips was enough to establish his overall meaning. It felt good to be the one to do it. Severus knew, it was apparent in the way he had not jumped, but Harry was eager to prove the man in some way right about his overall courage.

He pulled away even though he would have rather continued much farther than just a touch of lips. He had enough mind to keep it brief. He was sure that Severus was still hovering over the images that still filled Harry's head: Vernon standing over him, Vernon kicking Harry while he lay helpless on the ground, Harry locked away in the cupboard beneath the stairs, Harry fighting away hunger by eating a piece of paper, Vernon locking him away in a room with barred windows and doors, Harry crying himself to sleep at night, Dudley punching him straight into the face while Harry hovered in a corner, and finally, Harry laying unconscious shoved into Dudley's trunk while guests were over. Harry remembered every pain he had felt and every emotion he had expressed when every one of those memories fled in during their training.

He hadn't been prepared, not enough that is. Most of them forgotten, he had blocked most of the memories out so that he no longer dealt with the tears. After the collage of memories he had long since forgotten streamed one by one, again and again, through his head, he was fixated and deranged.

While Severus fell asleep, saying nothing more to Harry, Harry thought of each time he had cried out for someone to come save him alone in that cupboard. No one had been there for him. Despite Ron, no one had made an effort to get him out of that horrible place. Once Dumbledore felt it suitable, he was removed, but the damage had been done.

His mind wandered back to Sirius. The man had been there for Harry as the only family he had to rely on. However, Sirius was always in hiding; he was always on the run from the ministry for crimes he had not committed. Harry had disappointed the man, for good reason. He wasn't sure how long it would take Sirius to come around, but he was sure that he would do it soon. He wasn't worried about his godfather, aside from the danger of being caught.

Finally, Harry's mind thought about the way Severus had reacted to him today; Severus was angered by his obliviousness to how he had been treated. What was he to think? Dumbledore had forced him to stay even after he pleaded the man to take him away. He had cried himself to sleep every night hoping and wishing for someone to steal him away, or even for death to finally take him. His existence meant nothing aside from the scar atop his head.

Everyone honored him the-Boy-Who-Lived, expecting him to save them from their horrible fate. For one small child, that was a heavy load to put on his shoulders. He was forced every day to live a life he didn't want to live. Every person in his life only cared how he was going to inevitably come to defeat Voldemort. Aside from a small few, Harry was alone.

He deemed his life no more important than that of any other, however, he was expected to make it much, much more. Harry sighed as his head twirled and whirled in a dizzy confusion. He had recently felt something akin to the love he had read and heard about. His heart was poked and prodded by a man that he felt may never truly love or care for him.

Tonight, Severus had shown a side that had given Harry the smallest hope that he would one day come to care for him. Small, but a great hope that he may one day have a life that suited himself and not Dumbledore or the ministry.

Finally, he found that sleep tugged heavily at his eyes and he decided to surrender to it.

It was dark, much like it had been most of his life. He felt the shudder of cold bite at his skin. He trembled when thuds of heavy footsteps led up a stairway to come to stand directly in front of the door he was kneeling in front of. The door swung open, light peering through aside from a large shadow that stood in the way of most of it. Harry could feel a chill course over his skin, prickling the surface. A fear took hold of him as that overpowering scent of alcohol and tobacco invading his nostril. Vernon often smelt of alcohol and tobacco when he would come to Harry's room, and the smell was enough to make his stomach clench.

"Freak," the voice said slurring over the word.

Harry felt the first pain run through him as a foot connected with his ribcage. Harry cried out, rolling away. Hands shook at his shoulders and he cringed away. He cried out again, throwing his hand out to swing at the hands that held his shoulders. He kicked his legs, trying to keep the assailant away.

"Harry," the voice said sternly.

Harry tried once more to tear away from the hands that gripped him.

"Potter, wake up!"

Harry's eyes shot open, and he felt his heart flutter when a blurred image of his professor leaning over him came into view. It was still dark inside the room, but Harry was too focused on the face before him. Severus looked worried. Harry was enamored with that gaze that the man was directing at him. Finally, he realized that Severus was waiting for him to answer, and he finally wet his dry throat.

"Severus?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes and giving the man a confused brow.

"What in the Merlin were you dreaming about?" Severus said returning to his normal inexpressive look. "I was nearly kicked clearly off the bed Potter."

"Sorry," Harry said clearing his mind as much as possible. He was all too aware that just by merely thinking about it, Severus could read it. "Nothing really."

"You do not really believe that that fabrication will really convince me, Potter." Harry internally cringed at the informality. He felt sea-sick from all this back and forth Severus was doing. The anger started once more in his stomach. He should know better than to trust that Snape was going to stay as the comforting and trustworthy companion that his head had somehow come up with.

Snape was looking at him, and Harry had to turn his eyes away.

"Interesting," Snape said giving Harry an indiscernible look.

"What?" Harry said trying to avoid letting his anger affect his voice.

"I believe, Mister Potter, that you have effectively learned to keep me out of your thoughts," Snape said a smirk touching his lips. "However, the reason for it must be much more than you would have me believe."

Harry could not believe his ears. He peered at the man a moment in his astonishment. "You can't read my thoughts?"

"Unless you are as empty minded as I was once convinced of," Snape said leaving the smirk still tainting his face. "Then yes, you have effectively blocked all your thoughts from being read. Thus, you have successfully finished the first part of what you will need in order to keep the Dark Lord from your mind. However, I still wish to know what you dreamt of that you are so determined to keep from me."

"I just had a dream of Voldemort," Harry lied.

Severus looked as if he would throw another accusation at him, but seemed to decide against it. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Harry said with stern eyes. He refused to be pitied any more than he already was. He had put his trust so many times in others that would disappoint him with thrusting their hopes and goals on his shoulders. After Severus had clearly made it about defeating Voldemort, Harry refused to let the man see that when faced with his fears, Harry was not courageous or brave; he was childish and scared.

They watched each other for what seemed like hours. The smell of strawberries and cream hung in the air, pungent and sweet. It was overwhelming the way that Severus' eyes glazed over him, now searching for some way to get what he knew was in there out of Harry. His block obviously held because Severus did not seem to catch onto the truth behind Harry's ability.

He could not quite understand why Severus was still pressing him, but he refused to believe it was anything other than the man wanting to no longer be kicked in his slumber.

"I will get you a sleeping draught," Severus said as he stood and walked clear across the room. He pulled a vial out of his potion case and walked back over to Harry's bedside. He set the vial on the side table, but did not hand it to Harry.

"You have seemed out of sorts since yesterday," Severus said almost too gently.

"You don't get to talk to me like that!" Harry said tears jerking away from his eyes. "Don't talk to me like that. You can't just go back and forth like you want to. One minute you're the snarky git I use to know to the word, and now, now you are this person I can't even begin to figure out."

Severus regarded him, obviously taken aback by Harry's outburst. Then the tears came more violently, and Harry was hugging his knees. The pity in the man's eyes made him feel the tightening in his throat and visions of Vernon standing above him in his head.

"You were supposed to stay uncaring," Harry said through his hysteria. "You were supposed to be the only one that never changed, never pitied me."

Harry pulled away as Severus tried to touch him.

"You were supposed to be the only one that understood that I wasn't invincible and capable of defeating Voldemort," Harry said turning glittering, angry eyes on him. "I'm not brave or heroic! I'm just a normal teenage boy that is insignificant and little."

Harry felt his stomach turn violently and his chest heave against the stream of tears flowing from his eyes. He was pouring out his heart to someone that would never love him, and he doubt would actually truly care for him. He was angry at Snape, but mostly angry at himself for letting his heart believe that Snape would ever feel something for him.

"You…" Harry let out an exasperated breath. "You don't get to care."

Snape was looking at him, his eyes wide with shock. If he weren't in such hysterics, he would have laughed. The look was not becoming on the man. However, since he was still in his anger, he did not.

"If you are quite done," Snape said through a voice that commanded to be listened to. "I realize that I have given you a very hard impression of myself. I have not been consistent and certainly, have been more than on an instable base with how I speak and treat you. However, do not for one moment convince yourself that I care nothing for you."

Harry watched him through his watery eyes.

"I know where you are," Severus said with a calmness that would calm a raging storm. "I, myself, dealt with an abusive childhood, and I understand that you do not want to be pitied. The anger was something I had little control of. For that reason, I do care for you, a great deal more than I am willing to voice. I understand that it is difficult to deal with my paroxysmal tendencies but I would ask that you be patient with me. I, too, am certainly perplexed by these new feelings as difficult as it is for me to admit."

In that moment, Severus seemed more than anyone had ever to Harry. He knew that this side of him would never be seen by another. He let his voice trail through his tears as he finally told Snape what was in his heart and had been for a long time.

"I love you."

The words hung in the air like a cloud that threatened to cause a tornado. Harry's heart was visible in his chest, pounding one beat at a time like a hand to a drum. It was difficult to see the expression on the man's face as he had drawn back at the admission. Harry felt his breathing come faster when Severus stood, peering over him like a hound of hell.

"You have an attachment," Severus started obviously battling something internally. "As a child, you do not understand the meaning of those words."

"I do," Harry said angrily. "I understand them more than I ever have. Don't tell me that I have no idea what love is when I spent years locked away in a cupboard wishing for someone to feel it for me. Every night I dreamt of love. Every day, I worked as hard as I could to earn some inkling of it. Never…" he trailed off.

"Never did I feel it until now," Harry said with his eyes glaring holes into the man above him. "I hate you so much because I love you. I love you and I can't do a bloody thing about it. I'm going to love and hate you for what's rest of my life!"

Severus was silent. It made Harry's heart burn in his chest watching the man whom he both loved and hated so much that every time he laid eyes on him, his stomach would turn violently and his chest would hurt incredibly. He did not know where the courage had come from to make his confession since he had none left after screaming at the man, but somehow it overflowed and burst from him.

"You do not know," Severus repeated. "You have grown attached to me as I am the only one to have treated you unlike the others. Do not confuse me when I made a confession of caring for love. I do not love you. I will not love you. I am incapable of love."

He stalked from the room leaving Harry alone in the dark. Harry felt the first stream of tears, and then, shortly followed by whimpers as the dark consumed him. His heart was broken, completely and irrevocably. The pain inside him ached and burned, consuming him into oblivion. He had to flee, run away from the source of it all. He felt the world whirl around him as he took to running down the stairs and outside the cottage. He ran; he ran until his legs could not continue. He ran until his breath came violently and his mouth dry. He ran until he had no idea where he was.

The area surrounded him with trees and plants unknown to the muggle world. He walked along the path, forcing his tears from his eyes and turning away from the pain he had felt previous. He would lose himself in these woods, not in his mind. He refused to lose himself. He refused to acknowledge he had run when he should have chased.

What could he have said to convince Snape? If the man did not and would never love him, what could he have said to make him? Nothing. It was just like he felt in that moment, nothing.

Harry walked through shrubbery and ignored the night chill on his face. He was still in his pajamas but at least, he had good vision to see otherwise he would be blind. He thought of nothing, and then he thought of everything, returning the fire inside his chest. He could not cry anymore, however. His face was numb to his pain and emotion. He could not cry anymore, just like he could not cry for his past.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he came to a tree, tall with branches and leaves. He sat down beneath it, holding his knees against his chest, and closed his eyes.

When morning began to sneak through the gaps in the leaves, Harry was awoken from his emotionless stupor. He knew that in only a matter of time, he would have to deal with an enraged potion's professor. He knew that Snape would find him because of their connection, and he would be forced to deal with the pain of before.

A branch cracked, and Harry looked up in his alarm. Eyes of a beast peered at him, snarling as it drew closer. Stupid Harry! He had run without his wand. He had left every item in which he needed in a battle in that cottage. He stood, his heart racing deep inside his chest, threatening to break through.

The beast was almost all hair. Its snout was dripping with mucus that it would idly lick away at the prospect of a meal. Sharp, crowded fangs hung precariously from its mouth, ready to rip away meaty flesh. The eyes, however, were the most intimidating about the creature. Bright white and gold, slit through the middle by a pupil that retracted as Harry breathed erratically.

The beast's claws gripped at the earth as it readied to lunge. However, the lunge was cut short by a stream of green, powerful light that slashed at the beast and sent it diving, snout first, into the earth. The nose touched Harry's toe, having not grabbed shoes when he had fled. Harry was breathing heavily as he stared down at the lifeless beast. He looked up as Lucius Malfoy stepped from beyond the shadows.

He looked on Harry, a smile touching his lips. "A very peculiar situation I have caught you in Potter. Even more peculiar is your state of array."

Harry took a step back, hugging his back to the tree. "Get away."

"Or you'll what? Have me in shambles with that directive death glare? Touché," he said as he stepped forward, wand directed at Harry. "I doubt you will be able to do much of anything being wandless."

Harry cursed himself internally as he stood watching Malfoy whip his wand, and he was cuffed in magic and drawn to him.

"Since the Dark Lord has expressed it to me that he has no need for you dead right now," Malfoy said gleaming at him. "I will just have to have a little fun in the meantime."

Harry's stomach dropped, and he swallowed visibly.

Malfoy had his mouth to Harry's ear and whispered, "And believe me, I have many uses for you."

Before Harry could fight back angrily, he was unconscious, swirling in the dark. When he finally awoke, he was bound and on cold stone. His eyes closed as his head pounded in pain. He cringed involuntarily as the throbbing continued causing him to feel nauseous. Where was he?

Water dripped from above, one drop at a time causing his head to pang with each drop that landed. He groaned and tried to shift, but at no avail. His entire body was screaming at him by the time he stopped. Everything hurt internally and externally. He could not remember what happened, but he vaguely remembered Malfoy finding him in the forest.

He heard sounds off in the distance, but could see nothing but stone wall. He felt his heart stutter as foot steps behind him came halting to where he could only assume was a doorway inside his cage.

"Alohomora!" the voice was all too familiar. Harry felt his heart leap clear into his throat as he was unbound and picked up off the floor. Snape whispered something and he felt the definite pull of apparating. When they landed, they were inside the Hogwart's infirmary. He knew the place too well since he had a knack for getting into it.

Harry was placed gently on a bed, and he groaned as his body ached at the contact. He looked at the man above him finding a very angry potion's professor hovering above him. He again felt his heart clench. He had angered Snape, and he knew that the only reason he had been caught was due to his own foolishness.

"I'm sorry," he said through tears. He should have wished harder for death.

"Three days," Snape said through clenched teeth.

"Wha-" he was cut off.

"He had you for three days," Snape said with flames blazing in his eyes.

"It's my fault," Harry said gingerly, afraid of the man's anger.

"I killed him," Snape said finally after taking one long breath.

"You what?" Harry's eyes widened almost impossibly.

"I killed Lucius Malfoy."

End Note: Dun dun duuuuun. Until next chapter!


	16. All is Fair in Love and War

Blood Bond

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit abusive violence, rape, and language. Please do not read if any of these makes you upset.

Chapter Sixteen: All is Fair in Love and War

Three days ago…

**Flashback**

Severus stormed into his laboratory, sorting through images of the boy crying. It had been more than a shock when Potter had cried, but even more so, when the boy told him the three words never once had any one said to him. He scoffed; Harry Bloody Potter, son of James Potter, his childhood torturer, was in love with him. What joke was the boy playing at? No one loved a sadist ex-Death Eater. No one.

He heard the door at the opposite side of the cottage slam shut, and he waited as he heard the boy's running footsteps and streaming thoughts. The emotions Potter felt rolled through him, leaving him gasping and holding onto the mantel he stood next to. Before he could gather himself, the boy's thoughts and feelings were gone.

He stalked out of the room and into the living area. He would let the boy run away, for the moment. He needed his own moment to run away. He took a glass of fire whisky from the cupboard and drank his memory away.

Morning rolled in and Severus was woken with a feeling of pure horror. He stood, his body reacting to the danger that snuck its way in. He could locate Potter, but the boy was no where nearby. His heart hammered in his chest, though the old thing probably had to remember how to do so.

Only one name came to mind when he realized where Harry was: Lucius Malfoy's estate. It took no time at all for Severus Snape to locate his owl, having written a quick letter to Dumbledore, and sending the bird on its way. He was losing his control by the minute. While he knew what the man was capable of, he knew the restrictions that Voldemort had put on him would make him focus on two acts mainly.

Knowing where Potter was located was only the first part of his horror. He knew that as soon as he arrived near the boy, his instincts and heart would take over, whether he had control or not. He knew that as soon as he saw Lucius Malfoy, it would be nothing less of a battle ending in one of their deaths. Lucius Malfoy knew he had overstepped a boundary by taking Harry away.

Severus let out a groan when he began to run through ways of getting to Harry Potter. Ways in which, he was sure would end up severing all his abilities to spy for Dumbledore.

When Severus Snape arrived in Dumbledore's office, the man was sitting, his eyes grave and glazed. He looked as if the one letter had aged him considerably. Severus stalked forward, hands on the man's desk, staring with blazing eyes.

"We need to leave," he said almost violently.

"Sit," Dumbledore said with a saddened tone.

"No," Severus said taken aback. "We need to leave right now. Merlin knows what Lucius is doing to the boy right now."

"As I have considered Severus, but we cannot simply stroll in there without any kind of plan," Dumbledore said with sympathetic eyes. Those eyes in which Severus currently wanted to remove from their sockets.

"I do not need a plan," he said coolly. "He has what is mine, thus gives me more than enough reason to take it back."

"It being Harry," Dumbledore said sadly. "I understand a great deal Severus. However, I must speak with the minister and receive a warrant to enter the premises. I do not want Harry to be hurt, but it is imperative that this be done legally."

"You are bloody mad," Severus said in his anger. "Lucius is probably raping and abusing Potter and you are worried about the legality of entering his home?"

"Severus, I must insist that you calm down. I will get Harry back, but until then, you are not to do a thing, is that understood?" Dumbledore eyed him carefully.

"How long will this bloody warrant take, Albus?"

"A few days. I will go and do what I can to put priority on it," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. "He will not be killed."

"That is too long, Albus!"

"It must be done," Dumbledore said sternly.

Severus turned on his heels, having heard enough and left the room, closing the door with a violent slam. It was an absolute outrage. Lucius could be doing anything to the boy right now, and he would get away with it because they needed a warrant. Absolute bloody rubbish.

Harry was thrown hard against the cool wall of stone. He cried out as the blow almost sent him spiraling into unconsciousness. He cringed as a hand went around his throat, pressing hard and stopping his air flow. He reeled his head back, gasping with what he could. He grabbed at the hands, but they did not let go.

"St-op," he was finally able to get out. The hand let go, and he doubled over in his coughing fit. On all fours, he gasped and breathed for the life of him. A foot connected with his ribcage, and he was sent forward, head hitting stone. He cried out once more as the steady thump, thump sent pain shrieking through his limbs. Another kick, and he was coughing, crying, begging the assailant to cease the body shattering kicks.

"I take pleasure in in those beautiful tears, Potter." Lucius said from above him, sending another shudder of pain as he kicked his foot into the center of Harry's stomach. He cried out, coughing up blood this time as he did. The pain, it reminded him too much of the pain in his past. It hurt, just like it had a long time ago.

"I fear I will never grow tired of them," he said connecting his foot again to Harry's stomach sending a jolt through him like electric shocks. Harry felt the dark slip over him, and he was in a world where he felt nothing.

When he came to, Malfoy was above him, between his legs, pushing inside him and burning a fire through the core of him. He cried out as another thrust sent pain to eat away at his insides. The burning was unbearable. Nothing Severus had ever done made it feel this way. He was being violently taken on a stone floor. He pushed the heels of his feet into the floor as Malfoy pushed into him once more. And then, he was drifting into the darkness, feeling nothing.

Severus and Dumbledore stood outside of the large estate that Malfoy's had resided in for centuries. Warrant in hand, the ministry had made it almost too easy to receive it; however it had taken two days to get. Severus was positively foaming at the mouth with his anger.

"When you get to Harry, be sure to apparate from there Severus," Dumbledore said as they followed the path to the front door. "I will deal with Lucius."

Severus said nothing. For he knew if he did, the man would not hear it. His only concern was getting the boy and getting him to safety. Nothing had plagued him so horribly. The idea that the sole cause of this was him did not help his masochistic thoughts the past two days. He was entirely to blame. If he had been truthful, he would have told Harry that he did feel something for him; while he was not sure if it was love, it certainly was more than he had ever felt for anyone.

When they knocked on the door, it was Lucius Malfoy himself who answered it. The moment he saw the two, he acted with a smile ever present on his face. Severus had to do anything he could to keep from lunging at the man and drinking the life from him.

"What brings me the honor of your visit?" White, pearl-like teeth flashed Severus a gleaming smile.

"We have a warrant, Lucius. I suggest you move out of the way."

"What good is a piece of paper to me?" Lucius said evenly.

"You will move," Severus said the anger beginning almost completely tightening his throat. He, however, kept an even face towards his enemy.

"And if I do not?" Lucius said his eyes on Severus.

This time Dumbledore cut in, "You will Lucius."

Before another word was spoken, they entered forcibly through the door. Several Death Eaters await them inside, and the curses begun.

**Presently**

Harry looked at Severus with disbelief. He could not believe that Severus would kill Lucius Malfoy and risk his place with Voldemort.

"How?" he finally asked.

"When we arrived at the manor, Lucius Malfoy had readied an ambush. However, we had aurors with us, and I was able to locate you and safely bring you here. However, Lucius posed an obstacle, and thus, I had no choice."

"What about Voldemort? What about you being a spy?" Harry asked quickly.

"If I go to the Dark Lord, I am sure that he will cast the killing curse," Severus said with an unwavering gaze.

"Don't!" Harry said firmly.

"Dumbledore has forbidden it as well Potter," Severus said calmly. "For now, we will remain away from Hogwarts."

"What about school?" Harry said thinking not of school, but of his friends.

"I am not sure that you truly understand Potter." Severus gazed at him with a conflicted look. "Since Lucius Malfoy kidnapped you and ambushed us with Death Eaters, it has begun the war. The Dark Lord will take no time in searching us out to have us killed. It has begun…"

Harry watched him carefully and before he knew it, his strength was giving out. He became enveloped into darkness.

Voices, he could hear them like they were far off in the distance. He groaned at the pain that fled into his senses. A cold glass lip was put to his mouth, and he drank down the substance without hesitation. The cool liquid tasted of berries, ripe and sweet. He felt a warming sensation and soon his pain was ebbing away. He opened his eyes, squinting when the light hurt them.

Dumbledore was standing above him, concern and worry aging his features. Every wrinkle, every age mark seemed to stand out on high alarm. When he saw that Harry was finally awake, the signature smile graced the old man's lips.

"I am relieved to see you awake," Dumbledore said with a sincere gentleness. "You had us greatly worried, Harry."

Harry turned to see several of the Order of the Phoenix members crowding around him. He was in a place he could not place a finger on. He did not know the room he now lied in.

"Where am I?" he said as he slowly sat up.

"A hideout, if you will, that you will be residing in with me for the duration of this war," Severus said cutting through the crowd to come to Harry's side. Relief snuck through him at the sight of the man. He had been slightly fearful that he would not be there, and he would be somewhere else, facing a death. Of course, he was sure Severus would not do so since it would put his life in danger.

"Will everyone be staying here?" Harry said as he looked around at the familiar faces. Mister and Mrs. Weasley stood on his right, Moody towards the center, and both Remus and Sirius nearest him. He smiled at his godfather, who looked every bit as worried as Dumbledore. He was wiping at his eyes, trying to hide the tears he had shed. It left Harry feeling warm inside knowing that no longer would Sirius' opposition to his bond pose a problem. Now, it was all about getting through this war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"I am afraid not," Dumbledore said calmly. "We have much to do and many others to rally. It is vital that you and Severus stay together. If the bond were to be severed, all our hopes would be lost. You two are to remain hidden at this time, but we will come for you when all the preparations have been made. The minister has already begun his search for most of the Death Eaters involved in the ambush yesterday. There is no need to worry."

Harry simply nodded. With the amount that he was trying to take in, he found that words evaded him. He felt his stomach turn each time he thought back on the horrible things that had happened in only a mere three days. While he wished it was not Severus to do it, he was certainly glad to be rid of Lucius Malfoy. It was a retribution he felt he deserved.

Sirius was now at his side, holding tightly to Harry's hand. "I thought I had lost you."

His voice cracked as he looked upon Harry with saddened eyes. He pressed Harry's hand to his face.

"It's so good to see that you are okay," he said again with a crack tainting his words.

"I know," Harry said gently. "I was scared too."

The room was quiet and finally, Mrs. Weasley was at his side giving him a huge hug and sobbing into his shoulder. "You are such a strong boy, Harry."

Harry patted the woman's back with a small laugh. The woman was always in some sort of hysterics, and he caught a glimpse of a laugh hanging on Mister Weasley's mouth. Finally, the last of them filed out. Remus had given Harry a reassuring hug, promising to visit as soon as he could. Then, it was only Dumbledore and Severus that remained.

Dumbledore gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze and stood. "It is time I departed. I expect you understand that it is excessively important that you and Severus remain indoors. I will send word as soon as possible." With that, Dumbledore was gone and it was only Severus that stood silently above Harry.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and turned away. "How was Malfoy killed?"

Severus did not answer for quite some time, but finally defeated, he sat next to Harry.

"While Dumbledore and the aurors fought in the entry way, I snuck my way down using my senses to locate you…."

**Flashback**

"He was a tasty treat," Lucius said as he stood behind Severus, eyeing him with a smirk. "I could tell he had already had a man."

Severus rounded on him, wand pointed. His body trembled beneath his anger. "I would suggest you run."

"Oh but that would mean I would miss all the fun," Lucius said coolly as he took a step forward. "I had never known you to be into little boys especially ones as exquisite as Potter."

"I have warned you Lucius. You interfere directly to my plans discussed with the Dark Lord. It will be on your head, but not mine." Severus said, still feeling the wrath coursing through him. It took every power not to throw the man into a wall and suck the life from him.

"Oh but what you were not aware of is that the Dark Lord has seen through your treachery," Lucius said with a small smirk. "He was very much saddened to find that his right hand Death Eater a vampire and bonded with a certain Boy-Who-Lived."

Severus was speechless and it took everything not to in that moment lunge at the other.

"The Dark Lord has started the war, and you and your precious boy will be the first to die," Lucius said as drew his wand. Before the man could though, Severus had rid him of it and ran forward at a lightning speed. The man was between his hand and the wall, pressed almost impossibly there. He could feel the breath leave him; Before Lucius could recover from the pure speed of the other, Severus put his face to the Lucius'.

"You will die for your crimes against what is mine," Severus said as he broke the man's neck within his hand. He let out a snarl and let the lifeless body fall to the floor. He quickly turned on his heels, sparing no time to get to Harry and get him to safety.

When he found Harry, he felt his belly roll in rage. Harry was lying on the floor, his clothes torn from him, and his body bloodied from head to toe. The boy looked unconscious, and he spent no time picking him up and apparating them from room. He was quivering when he gingerly put Harry down on the bed in the infirmary. His mind was wrapped in circles and his heart squeezed sharply, leaving him breathless. If Harry had been killed, even without the bond, he would have died. His heart would have stopped, much like it wanted to now at the mere sight of the boy beaten.

When those eyes turned on him, he regained his composure as quickly as he could to ensure that Harry knew where they were…

**Presently**

"But Lucius had followed me and expressed that the Dark Lord had already known of my treachery and had ordered the kidnapping and ambush. However, why Lucius did not kill you right away as expressed by the Dark Lord, I am not sure." Severus said evenly. "I was forced to use the killing curse on him as not to be beaten to it."

Harry watched the man's eyes seem to glaze over at the last bit and something told him that Severus was not telling him the entire truth, but at the moment, he was sure that it was for the best. He nodded his head and let a smile touch his lips.

"I would have enjoyed watching that," he said knowing that death was never easy to see, but after what had happened to him by that very man, he would not have mind seeing it.

"As I am sure you would have," Severus repeated a smile touching his lips too. Harry watched the smile like a mythical creature, or rather rare artifact since it seemed most mythical creatures did exist. His heart dropped in his chest when he realized how this had all begun.

"This was all because of me," Harry said turning his eyes away.

"I must admit the blame this time Harry. I was not strong enough against the Dark Lord, and I caused you to run. I should have been forthright with you in the beginning, and for that I am sorry. It is true that I believe myself incapable of loving, however, I feel a great deal for you. I do not know whether this will ease your mind, but I will do my best to honor the courage you have shown me." Severus said pressing a hand to Harry's. Harry felt the tears of the fear he had rumble up from his stomach and to his throat. He squeezed the man's hand and smiled.

"A hope is enough," Harry said through the soft breaths of air he had to drawn in to calm himself. Severus was leaning toward him, pressing a savage kiss to him that took every breath he had drawn in. He was pushed to the bed as the man climbed over him, driving his tongue deep into Harry's mouth and claiming him. Harry arched into the man and grabbed the robes he wore to keep himself from believing this a dream.

Severus removed his lips from Harry's and slid them down to the junction of his neck and collarbone. He penetrated Harry's skin, and Harry cried out as a pleasure and pain mixture washed over him. The feeling satisfied his own hunger deep inside as it sent him spiraling out of control. He wanted Severus. He wanted him to claim him, but images of Lucius and Vernon flashed through his mind. He pushed Severus away.

He curled within himself. "I'm dirty!"

Harry was defiled by a man that was not Severus. Harry had been ripped and torn by said person and his heart could not take seeing Severus look at him the way people often did when he had disappointed them. Before he could give it another thought, he was wrapped in the warmth of Severus' arms. He wanted to pull away, but the man was entirely too strong for him to do so.

"You are not," Severus said next to his ear. "You survived the brutality that Lucius forced on you, that the world forced on you, much as I did."

Harry felt tears threatening his eyelids. He would not cry. He had cried enough for a year's worth of crying. He would not cry. But the warmth was almost too much for Harry to ignore. The man whom he had been afraid would never care, never even allowed to grow attached to, was now holding him and comforting his fears away.

"You are strong and enduring," Severus said in an entirely too gentle voice. It made Harry cry, but in relief that the man would be there for him when he thought he had lost his ability to get close to Severus.

Severus pulled away, but only enough to lay another impassioned kiss on Harry. Harry could not remember what he had been crying about as the kiss threatened to erase his mind of every thought he had in it. He was pressed firmly against the man and the heat between them danced. He could feel Severus' arousal pressing hard against him. If he needed anything right in that moment, it was for Severus to take him and reclaim his foreign body.

Severus took no time divesting him of his clothes. He felt the man's lips press heated kisses to the exposed flesh. His own arousal began to grow through him like a wild fire. He groaned as Severus spread his legs, pressing fingers to his entrance and preparing him with a lubrication spell. He felt the man's fingers penetrate him and begin to spread him from the inside. He let out a gasp as another finger was added. Soon, Harry's body was writhing beneath the other wanting more than the fingers to be enraging his insides.

"I need you," Harry said through clenched teeth and eyes. He felt the vampire hover over him, sending chills to run the length of his body. In a moment, the man was pressing inside him, claiming him with a gentleness that surprised Harry. The soft, shallow thrusts were almost his undoing as the man took his time to fully occupy Harry's body.

Harry's fingers drove into the skin on the back of Severus as he was taken almost too sweetly into oblivion. Their mingled erratic breathing was the only sound that encompassed the room as they drove towards their passion. Harry could not think and only feel as every bit of skin felt as if it were on fire. Severus was moving inside him faster as they reach towards their end. Harry opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of the man and was sent arching in his orgasm at the mere sight of it. Severus was completely raw with passion, beads of sweat threatening to fall from his face, and contorted features in the pleasure. Harry had never really looked at the man before and certainly did not expect the expression to play out so easily on the man's face.

When they both crumbled into ecstasy, they laid side by side breathing unevenly and harshly. Harry was the first to look at the other, taking precaution not to alarm Severus with his interest. The man looked completely sated. His hair was splayed out beneath his head like a halo and his skin glimmered with the excursions of the activity. He looked utterly breathtaking and it took all of Harry not to crawl over the man and press kisses to each patch of flesh. He was still trying to regain what little modesty he had hidden away at his own starkness.

Finally, when their breathing had calmed, Harry snuck closer to the man and was surprised when Severus pulled him in with one long, graceful arm and held Harry to him.

"Best to get some rest, Harry." Severus said through heavy lids. Harry smile at the man and pressed one of his right hand to the man's chest.

"You don't have to say it back, but I just wanted to say it again," Harry said quickly. "I love you."

They lay there quietly and just as Harry was about to sneak into his own sleep, he heard the small whisper of his professor.

"And I you, Harry."

End Note: What what? Do I hear a "woot woot" from all the peeps that have been patiently waiting! Go Sevvy! Thanks to everyone for reading. Next chapter should be up within the next day or two!


End file.
